Mis pecados
by Contando Historias
Summary: Te mentí. Nunca lloré por ti. Juro que lo intente, pero tenía mejores cosas que hacer. Ahora estás en la carretera con la pesada carga sobre tus hombros y con mis palabras rompí tu gran corazón. Tú sabías que era esto. Eras una cosa dulce y yo estaba sola así que te deje abrazarme por un tiempo limitado. Soy una vieja cosa mala y no voy a abrir la puerta, así que deja de tocar.
1. Regreso

_**Bella POV**_

El clima era tan gélido como lo recordaba, apenas salí del auto mi cuerpo entero sintió la brisa fresca del pueblo, había al menos otros quince autos en la entrada a la iglesia, muchos de los hombres fuera de la misma eran uniformados, sentí una opresión en el pecho, cuando la noticia había llegado a mí, me había costado demasiado creerlo, incluso cuando venía a lo que sería su última despedida, pensaba que quizás era un mal sueño, que despertaría abrazando a mis bebés, en nuestro pequeño apartamento en Los Ángeles. Pero ver a todas esas personas esperando el inicio de la ceremonia y dándole el pésame a mi madre en la entrada, quien lloraba desconsolada, lo hacía real. Mi padre estaba muerto. El gran Charlie Swan había muerto después de pelear durante cuatro años contra el cáncer. Ellos jamás me contactaron para decirme lo que sucedía, no teníamos comunicación desde que me había ido del pueblo casi seis años atrás, pero enterarme que él había estado tan enfermo y aun así no me habían buscado, fue un duro golpe.

Mi madre había llamado días antes, no sabía cómo tenía el número de mi apartamento, quizás había usado la ayuda de los compañeros de trabajo de mi padre para rastrear mi información, quizás no soportaba la idea de pasar por todo esto ella sola, y entendía eso ahora. Cuando tantas caras un tanto familiares pasaban a mi lado mirándome como si fuera una extraña y al mismo tiempo con lástima. Finalmente llegue frente a ella, me miró unos segundos y rompió en llanto en mis brazos, la abrace de vuelta y la deje soltar su dolor, aunque me sentí sarcástica en mi mente pensando que ella jamás me había dado ni eso, ni un abrazo de consuelo cuando más lo necesitaba.

Entramos a la iglesia, mientras yo sostenía su brazo y caminaba por el pasillo hasta los asientos delanteros de la pequeña capilla en Forks, sintiendo la mirada curiosa de muchas personas sobre mí, pero había madurado en esos años lejos, ya no podían hacerme sentir pequeña con sus cotilleos a susurros, deje a mí madre en la fila asignada para la familia y camine hasta el ataúd de mi padre, se veía tan en paz y tranquilo, que podía jurar que solo dormía, me recordaba cuando tenía ocho años y me subía a la cama para jugar a peinar su bigote mientras él aun dormía, luego despertaba y me hacía cosquillas preguntando que le había hecho, entonces cayó la primera lágrima, mi papá estaba ahí, no iba a despertar y hacerme cosquillas, no iríamos a desayunar de nuevo al pequeño lugar de postres de Sue, no conocería a su nieta, que era tan testaruda como él, ni a su nieto que a pesar de vivir tan lejos de todo esto, la sangre parecía llamarlo a ser un uniformado y juraba que sería un bombero, un policía o un miembro de la marina, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, ellos habrían sido grandes amigos.

Limpie la lágrima derramada, puse un beso en mis dedos y lo pegue a su pecho, susurrando un tímido "Te amo". A pesar de todo, me dolía en el alma perderlo. Era una despedida peor que la última, porque incluso sino teníamos contacto, sabía que estaba ahí, en la casa de mi infancia, ahora solo ya no habría ese consuelo.

Me di la vuelta para tomar mi lugar al lado de mi madre, cuando lo vi de nuevo, parado al otro lado del pasillo, en la entrada por donde los uniformados amigos de mi padre comenzaban a entrar, me reconoció, pude verlo en sus ojos, levante la cabeza y baje hasta mi asiento como si no supiera que ese hombre estaba a unos lugares de mí acompañado de sus padres, la misa fue hermosa, sencilla y perfecta, incluso a mi padre le habría parecido linda, los viejos compañeros de mi padre cargaron el ataúd hasta la limosina y todos partimos al cementerio, mi madre iba a mi lado, envuelta en un vestido negro, temblorosa y soltando silenciosos sollozos, no cabía duda de que estaba destrozada, no era para menos cuando el hombre con quien había compartido su vida acababa de irse para siempre.

Al llegar, mi madre bajo aun sollozando y cuando bajaron el ataúd sus sollozos se volvieron un llanto desesperado, era difícil sostenerla, brindarle un consuelo que incluso yo necesitaba, pero ahora sin él estábamos solo nosotras, y una de las dos tenía que ser la fuerte. Una hora más tarde, las personas en su mayoría se habían ido, quedando solo nosotras y unos fieles amigos de mi padre que le brindaban apoyo a la viuda del gran Charlie Swan. Logre llevarla al auto, y luego a la casa de mi infancia, el plan había sido tener una comida dedicada al difunto, era algo común en aquel sitió, pero mi madre presa del llanto había cancelado todo, y ahora tenía una casa llena de comida y arreglos, incluso una foto de mi padre adornaba la sala. Se disculpó y subió a su alcoba para descansar un rato, mientras yo me encargaba de poner la casa en orden y quitar aquello que no se usaría al menos esa tarde.

Unas horas más tarde, tome el teléfono y llame a Garrett para saber cómo estaban mis pequeños, no había querido llevarlos porque quería protegerlos de tantas miradas y cuchicheos sobre nosotros, ellos no necesitaban todo ese drama sobre sus hombros y era muy capaz de romperle la cara a cualquiera que los mirara como lo habían hecho conmigo años atrás.

―Hola, Bells. ¿Cómo estás? ―preguntó apenas contesto el teléfono, de fondo podía escuchar a mis pequeños gritando algo sobre el policía bueno y el malo.

―Hola, Garrett. ―exclamé y solté un largo suspiró. ―He estado mejor, pero creo que tendré que pasar más tiempo aquí del que planeaba, mi madre está destrozada, apenas puede hablar por el llanto y hay mucho que arreglar, papeleo y formas. No puedo dejarla así. ―escuche un suspiro al otro lado y lo imagine haciendo ese extraño gesto con su nariz.

― ¿Cuánto más? ―preguntó no muy convencido de mis planes.

―Unas semanas supongo. Iré por los niños mañana y podrás volver a Los Ángeles en el vuelo que teníamos. ―murmuré sentándome en la sala y mirando la gran foto de mi padre ahí.

―De eso nada, Isabella. No puedes creer que voy a estar tranquilo allá, estando tú en ese pueblo olvidado por el mundo, con mis enanos. Si te quedas, nos quedamos. ―respondió con firmeza, sonreí a medias y suspiré realmente no quería quedarme sola, aun sentía un nudo en la garganta por las horas anteriores.

―No creo que Jane esté de acuerdo, no parecía muy alegre con que vinieras con nosotros en primer lugar. ―respondí quitando la mirada de la foto porque sentía que rompería en llanto en cualquier instante.

―La llamaré y le pediré que venga entonces, sabes que mi bella prometida adora a los enanos y en el fondo te quiere. ―solté una suave ricita y sentí un escalofrío al darme cuenta de que no había estado en esa casa en años, pero todo seguía igual.

―Me va a odiar por retrasar sus planes de boda.

―No fue a propósito y dudo que ella quiera casarse sin la niña de las flores y el pequeño de los anillos. ―escuche entonces a mi princesa más cerca diciéndole a Garrett que había practicado mucho con las flores y luego preguntándole con quien hablaba, apenas pronuncio la palabra "mamá" mis pequeños comenzaron a gritar cosas al azar y peleando sobre quien debía hablar primero, lo último que escuche en sus gritos fue que mi pequeño James murmurar que solo porque los hombres en uniforme eran caballerosos, él la dejaría hablar primero, sonreí imaginándolo indignado en el sofá de la habitación de hotel donde se estaban quedando.

―Hola mami. ―la voz cantarina de Elizabeth fue lo siguiente que escuché y me sentí mucho mejor de solo escucharlos.

―Hola, cariño. ¿Se han portado bien?

―Sí, comimos sopa, aunque _Garet_ la llama pasta. ―respondió con curiosidad.

―Ahora yo. Hola mami. ―no alcance a contestar cuando el pequeño caballero uniformado le había arrebatado el teléfono a su hermana.

―Hola, caballerito. ―respondí sonriendo un poco.

―Mami ya quiero que vengas, te extraño mucho y no me gusta dormir con Elizabeth, ella da vueltas en la cama. ―sonreí y asentí inconscientemente.

―Mañana iré por ustedes y podrán conocer la vieja habitación de mamá. Y a la abuela. ―murmuré intentando de alguna forma informarles nuestros próximos planes. ―Así que ambos deberían dormir porque mami estará muy temprano ahí por ustedes.

―Elizabeth, mami dice que hay que dormir. ―escuche que gritaba mientras soltaba el teléfono.

―Llevaba una hora intentando que durmieran. ―murmuró Garrett tomando el teléfono de nuevo.

―Jane me agradecerá el entrenamiento para cuando ustedes sean padres. ―respondí con mejor humor después de haber hablado con mis pequeños.

―Espero que los nuestros vengan de uno por uno. ―solté una risita y suspiré.

―Pasaré por ellos a las nueve, te invitaría a dormir en casa de mi madre, pero creo que no hay espacio en la diminuta cama de invitados para Jane y para ti. Y en casa de los Swan no hay sexo. ―recite recordando a mi padre hablando sobre sexualidad hacia tantos años.

―Podría aceptar la cama diminuta pero no duraría ni dos minutos con esas reglas. ―me reí por lo bajo. ―No te preocupes, pediremos una habitación en un hotel, si es que ese lugar tiene alguno. Descansa y mañana estaremos esperándote listos los enanos y yo. Y dale a tu madre mis condolencias.

―Lo haré, gracias por todo Garrett. Descansa y te veo mañana.

Después de la llamada subí al que fue mi cuarto y me encontré con todo tal cual lo había dejado años atrás, las fotos, los muebles, incluso las colchas eran iguales, todo estaba ahí.

―No quisimos tocar nada, creímos que volverías algún día. ―susurró mi madre desde la puerta y la miré sin saber que decir. ―Charlie decía que algún día extrañarías peinar sus bigotes y regañarlo por no pintarlos de negro. ―murmuró mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

―Lo extrañaba mucho…a los dos en realidad. Pero era difícil. ―respondí en el mismo tono de voz. ―Después de la forma en que termine al otro lado del país, estaba muy dolida como para pensar en regresar.

―Escuche que hablabas con tu hijo ¿fue un niño entonces? ―preguntó quitando el tema real entre nosotras, como si no quisiera aceptar los errores del pasado.

―Un niño llamado James y una niña llamada Elizabeth. ―respondí mirando una vieja foto en que salía con los que consideraba mis amigos en ese momento y con el padre de mis bebés.

―Oh. ―parecía sorprendida y supuse que tenía sus razones, para mí también había sido una sorpresa cuando dos minutos antes de que James llegara al mundo, me explicarán que no venía precisamente solo. ―Charlie siempre quiso conocer a su nieto, me pidió que te llamara antes de que muriera, quería despedirse, pero tardamos más de la cuenta en encontrar forma de localizarte. Desde que te fuiste no volvió a ser el mismo, se pasó semanas en silencio, luego simplemente pensó que había hecho lo mejor. Pero las últimas semanas solo repetía que te extrañaba, que no quería irse sin que tú no le dieras tu perdón.

―No le guardo rencor, mamá. Quisiera que me hubieran buscado mucho antes de esto, por muchas razones. Pero créeme que lo último que quiero ahora es hablar del pasado, porque mañana traeré a mis hijos y no quisiera que lo primero que sepan de su familia sea eso. ―murmuré quizás de forma más molesta de lo que quería sonar, pero cada que el tema se tocaba sentía que me hervía la sangre.

A mi padre quizás ya no le guardará rencor, porque no tenía intención de odiar a alguien que ya no estaba ahí, pero el resto de este pueblo aún me debían todo el daño causado, pensaba limpiar mi nombre de todas esas habladurías y no me detendría ante nada, pensaba hacer que todos se arrepintieran de sus actos, algunos más que otros, pero eso no tenía que saberlo nadie más que yo.

Mi madre salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás, con la cabeza agachada y algo temblorosa, suponía que lloraba de nuevo, en algún punto mi parte empática había muerto. No tenía más fuerzas para consolarla, no con todo el remordimiento que había entre nosotras. Pasé una noche apenas decente, esa cama y todos esos recuerdos me golpeaban en medio de la noche, así que apenas el sol se asomó por la ventana, yo salí de la casa rumbo al hotel en Seattle donde mis pequeños estaban esperando por mí. Compre un café antes de salir del pueblo, sintiendo las miradas curiosas sobre mí incluso en esa diminuta cafetería.

Había cambiado mucho en esos seis años, ya no era la adolescente con una pelota en el vientre escondida bajo veinte suéteres, asustada hasta de levantar la mirada. Después de los pequeños mi cuerpo había cambiado, durante el primer año perdí el peso ganado en el embarazo, gracias a que los alimentaba con pecho a ambos, y a la vida que llevaba en ese momento, corría de un lugar a otro para llegar del trabajo a la casa de la única persona de mi familia que aún me dirigía la palabra, Tía, la hermana de mi padre, ella me ayudo durante los primeros dos años de vida de los niños, trabaje desde cajera en supermercados hasta secretaria en una pequeña empresa de materiales, para el tercer año conseguí terminar la preparatoria y comenzar la Universidad en un instituto público, la cuota era mucho más barata y el horario más fácil de armar, estudie administración y en dos años mi meta fue meter tantas materias como fuera posible y sin descuidar a mis pequeños, para acabar lo antes posible, me había graduado dos meses antes, y en la empresa en que trabajaba se abrió un puesto en el área de administración, ya que habían crecido considerablemente, comencé a trabajar ahí y tuve el dinero suficiente para conseguir un apartamento para los tres, en ese lugar había conocido a Garrett y Jane, el hijo del dueño y su prometida, quien trabajaba en la misma área que yo, a pesar de las bromas entre los tres, nos llevábamos muy bien, ellos adoraban a James y Elizabeth, así que si tenían oportunidad de robarlos y consentirlos con helado y obsequios, lo hacían.

En esos años mi cuerpo había tomado una forma más bien de mujer, con curvas y hasta podía admitir que mis senos habían quedado grandiosos después del embarazo, habían crecido lo suficiente para que fuera notorio y habían quedado bonitos y firmes. Mis caderas se habían agrandado y mi cintura era pequeña, tenía la misma altura, pero los tacones ayudaban bastante, Jane me había convencido de comprarme ropa fuera de las ofertas, y había cambiado mi vestuario casi totalmente, lo que había llamado la atención de varios hombres en el último año, pero hasta ahora todos huían en cuanto escuchaban la frase "Tengo dos hijos de cinco años".

Sabía que el cambio me vendría bien cuando tuviera que encontrarme de nuevo con viejos enemigos, porque tendrían que toparse con la peor parte de mí y no creía que esperaran todo lo que estaba por caer sobre ellos. A las diez de la mañana estaba en el hotel, subiendo hasta el piso donde mis pequeños se estaban quedando, apenas me vieron corrieron a mis brazos emocionados por ir a conocer la vieja casa Swan, Garrett me explico que tendría que esperar en el hotel a Jane, ya que llegaría hasta el día siguiente, y entonces irían juntos, así que solo mis hijos irían conmigo, nos despedimos temporalmente de él y salimos rumbo al pueblo, ellos cantaban aquello que sonaba en la radio mientras yo conducía con una extraña tranquilidad teniendo en cuenta lo que se avecinaba para nosotros, antes de ir a la casa pasamos a un supermercado para comprar comida, ya que lo único que había visto en la casa de mi madre, eran las sobras de lo preparado para la despedida de Charlie.

―Mami ¿nos quedaremos muchos días con la abuela? ―preguntó Elizabeth dando saltitos al lado del carrito de compras mientras James tomaba galletas y fingía leer lo que decían por detrás.

―Unas semanas nada más. Volveremos a casa lo antes posible cariño. ―respondí mirándola de reojo, tomé su cereal favorito y unas galletas que sabía les gustaban, luego volví a empujar el carrito.

―Mami ¿podemos llevar estos también? ―preguntó ahora James mostrándome una caja de pastelitos de chocolate, esos nunca los teníamos en casa, pero ya que serían como vacaciones, supuse que no habría problemas. Asentí y él los lanzo al carrito. Entramos al área de lácteos, tomaron aquello que siempre llevábamos a la casa, yogurt de sabores, natillas y otras cosas, mientras yo elegía la carne, sentí la mirada de alguien sobre nosotros y me giré para buscar a las personas hablando a susurros, pero el lugar estaba casi desierto.

―Señor ¿me puede pasar ese de fesa? ―me giré buscando a Elizabeth quién estaba parada al lado de un hombre alto y rubio que reconocí al instante, Carlisle Cullen.

―Claro, princesa. ―Elizabeth eran tan rubia como su abuelo, y los ojos azules que caracterizaban a la mitad de la familia Cullen, la otra mitad tenía los ojos verdes, incluido mi pequeño James.

Le paso un yogurt sabor fresa y ella le dedico una sonrisa sincera, podía ver la manera en que él la miraba y supe que la reconoció, pero no iba a darle el placer de presentación a un hombre que nos había aborrecido tanto como los demás.

―Eli, no hables con extraños. ―murmuró un celoso James tomando la mano de su hermana y llevándola hasta donde estábamos eligiendo la carne aun, Carlisle nos miró por unos largos segundos, indeciso respecto a acercarse o irse, pero cuando tomo una decisión y comenzó a avanzar hacia nosotros, tome un camino diferente, dejando en claro que no era bien recibido.

―Solo quería mi yogurt, eres un tonto. ―murmuró mi pequeña soltando la mano de James.

―Tú eres la que le habla a cualquiera, pero si un día un extraño te lleva lejos, yo no te voy a salvar. ―respondió James enfurruñado. Ella frunció el ceño y lo miró fijamente.

―Tienes que salvarme, soy tu hermanita. ―sonreí y después de elegir todo lo necesario fuimos a las cajas, al otro lado del lugar, estaba nada menos que Esme Cullen, parecía que ese pueblo no era lo suficientemente grande, al igual que Carlisle, nos miró con curiosidad, pero ella intentaba disimularlo.

Salimos del lugar y metimos todo al auto, era uno alquilado, pero prefería la seguridad de uno a llevar a mis dos pequeños en el transporte público, me ponía de nervios llevarlos a ambos y perderlos en ese lugar que era completamente desconocido para ellos.

Una vez en la casa me ayudaron a sacar todo para ponerlo en la cocina, Rene bajo unos minutos después al escuchar ruido y cuando llegó abajo soltó un sonido de sorpresa, Eli y James la miraron con curiosidad.

―Mami, hay una señora mirándonos. ―susurró Elizabeth agarrando mi pierna como buscando protección.

―Elizabeth, James, ella es Rene, mi madre y su abuela. ―murmuré agachándome al nivel de ellos para mirarlos a los ojos. Ellos levantaron la mirada hasta Rene y con cierta desconfianza se acercaron a saludar.

―No te pareces a mi mamá. ―exclamó mi pequeño tomando la mano de Elizabeth.

―Eso es porque su mamá se parecía a su abuelo. ―respondió ella con la voz temblorosa, se agacho y estiro su mano acariciando el cabello rubio de Elizabeth y luego su mejilla. ―Son tan hermosos como su madre a su edad. ―añadió intentando tocar la manita de James, pero él la quito.

―Voy a llevarlos arriba, necesitamos descansar un poco. ―exclamé y ella se levantó asintiendo.

―Mami, no tengo sueño. ¿Podemos salir? Quiero ir a jugar. ―en Los Ángeles era común que los llevará al parque en las tardes, suponía que después de tantas horas entre aviones, y viajes de auto, hasta pasar el día entero en el hotel, estaban algo estresados y querían salir a estirarse, recordaba un parque cerca de la plaza del centro, y quizás les haría bien jugar unas horas antes de irse a la cama.

―Bien, sacaremos las maletas, se pondrán algo más abrigador y saldremos un rato. ―ellos asintieron sonriendo y unos veinte minutos después salimos de la casa rumbo al parque.

No era un sitio muy grande, pero serviría para que jugaran, Eli se subió a un columpió y James conoció a un niño con el que jugaba a que eran policías, no me sorprendería que mi pequeño lo hubiera sugerido. Me senté en una banca desde donde podía verlos a ambos, era una tarde bastante tranquila, no había mucho viento y los juegos estaban casi vacíos, Elizabeth se puso de pie y se acercó a mí sonriente.

―Mami ven a jugar conmigo. ―sonreí y besé su frente acomodando su precioso cabello rubio con delicadeza.

―Bella. ―levante la mirada al igual que mi pequeña y nos topamos con el único hombre que no quería ver, Edward Cullen. Parecía incapaz de poder quitar la vista de mi pequeña y sabía exactamente porqué, Elizabeth lo miró con curiosidad y antes de que dijera otra cosa, James se paró entre nosotras y Edward.

― ¿Quién eres? ―ambos se miraron fijamente y pude ver la confusión en la mirada de Edward por el reciente llegado.

―James, lleva a Elizabeth a jugar. Él no es más que un viejo conocido, nadie importante. ―murmuré con una pisca de enojo en mi voz, él tomo la mano de Eli y la llevo a jugar con su nuevo amigo. ― ¿Qué quieres Edward?

―Ayer no pude darles mi pésame por Charlie. ―murmuró siguiendo con la mirada a los niños. ―No sabía que…

― ¿No sabías que mis hijos estaban conmigo? ―pregunté con una voz filosa y mirándolo fijamente, acompañada de una sonrisa cínica. Él me miró un segundo y bajo la mirada. ―Solo vete.

―Tenemos que hablar, ellos tienen que saber. ―lo miré con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, él no iba a destapar el pasado ante mis hijos, ellos no necesitaban todo ese drama en sus vidas.

―Ellos no tienen que saber nada, así como tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar. Así que lárgate y no vuelvas a acercarte a nosotros. ―estaba tan dolida con él como lo había estado años atrás, pero no pensaba llorar, él sería quién derramara las lágrimas ahora.

―Son mis…

―Edward. ―miré por sobre su hombro y vi a la rubia hueca que parecía seguir encima de él.

―Tú hiciste tu elección hace años, Edward. Ve con ella, porque aquí ya no tienes lugar. ―me miró y luego miró a mis pequeños, Elizabeth se mecía en el columpió, empujada por James, mientras él reía a carcajadas corriendo para empujarla más alto.

―No pienso quedarme así nada más, Isabella.

―Vete antes de que tu mujer venga a llevarte por las malas, ambos sabemos que ella lo haría. ―murmuré aun con mi perfecta sonrisa y antes de que pudiera responder camine hasta mis pequeños. ―Vamos niños, tenemos que volver a casa.

Unas horas más tarde había acomodado a mis dos niños en mi vieja cama, ambos estaban en sus pijamas y recién bañados, habían jugado mucho así que estaban cansados y cayeron dormidos apenas se metieron bajo las sabanas. Tome una rápida ducha y me puse un camisón, me acomode a su lado y pronto me quede dormida.

 **Flash Back**

 _Sentía que no podía respirar, los carteles de colores por toda la escuela me tenían fuera de lugar, mi gran vientre ya no me permitía caminar tan rápido y a cada paso que daba por el pasillo más abrumada me sentía. No sabía quién sería capaz de hacer algo así, tenía solo una persona en mente, pero no había creído que haría algo como esto._

 _No quería escuchar una palabra más, ni sentir las miradas de todos sobre mí acusándome de ser una cualquiera o una mentirosa que intentaba cargarle el niño a un Cullen. Me senté el resto de la mañana en las gradas, escondiéndome de todas esas acusaciones, hasta que él apareció, casi suspiré al verlo llegar, necesitaba tanto que tomara mi mano y me dijera que estaba bien, que todo iba a estar bien. Solo quería por un segundo dejar de sentirme como la adolescente en problemas, quería sentir que alguien estaba ahí para mí, no soportaba estar en mi casa y escuchar a mis padres hablar sobre mis errores, como si no estuviera ahí, no podía andar por los pasillos de la escuela sin ser empujada o insultada al menos una vez al día, y aunque no lo tenía como antes, cuando tomaba mi mano o tocaba mi vientre casi con dulzura, todo parecía estar bien, porque al menos una persona estaba a mi lado._

 _Se acercó a mí y me levante de donde estaba sentada, limpie mi rostro y apenas estuvo a mi lado, intente tomar su mano, pero él la aparto._

 _― ¿Por qué hiciste esto? ―preguntó con seriedad poniéndome uno de los tantos carteles en la mano. ― ¿Creíste que con esto podrías obligarme a darle el apellido a tu bastardo? ―lo miré dolida._

 _―Yo no lo hice. Y mi hijo no es ningún bastardo. ―murmuré con una escuálida voz que jamás había salido de mí antes._

 _―Solo tú y yo sabíamos la verdad, Isabella. Y estoy seguro de que yo jamás habría querido que todo el mundo se enterara de que tendré un hijo con alguien como tú. ―sus palabras buscaban ser hirientes, pero eso era demasiado. La verdad se agolpó en mi garganta, quería gritar todo lo que tenía guardado, pero aquella mirada llena de enojo conseguía mantenerme en silencio._

 _―Basta, Edward._

 _―No. Ya estoy harto de esto, nunca quise un hijo tuyo, la única razón por la que hablaba contigo era lástima, todos decían que tenías un enamoramiento por mí y sentí pena por ti, pero no me interesas, ni tú, ni tu bastardo. Solo intentaba hacerme cargo de mis actos, pero ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sea mío, así que ve buscando a otro idiota que te pague las consultas, porque esto se acabó. ―exclamó furioso, le miré con lágrimas corriendo por mi rostro. El hueco en mi estomago se hacía más grande y de pronto la realidad estuvo frente a mí._

 _―Edward, tienes que creerme, yo no hice esto. ―murmuré intentando tomar su mano, pero él ya se alejaba a grandes zancadas de mí. Caí sollozando en las gradas, sin él ya no tenía nada, no sabía que hacer ahora, sentía que todo mi mundo se había caído a pedazos y no tenía forma de arreglarlo de nuevo, quizás todos tenía razón, era mi culpa, todo era mi culpa._

 _Llore ahí, envuelta en un enorme suéter, bajo una suave brisa y unas cuantas gotas de lluvia, pero no quería entrar de nuevo, no podía recorrer ese pasillo de nuevo, no podía verlo sin sentir que mi corazón se oprimía. Necesitaba tanto las palabras de aliento de alguien, sentirme segura de nuevo, pero solo estábamos mi bebé y yo, tenía que acostumbrarme a ello._

 **Fin del Flash Back**

* * *

 **Volvimos *-***

 **Si la lees por primera vez espero te guste**

 **Si estuviste aquí desde la primera vez, ya sabes que viene en camino.**

 **Gracias por leer :3**


	2. Lazos

_**Bella POV**_

Habíamos sacado todo lo que donaríamos y todo lo que se iría a la basura, así como mi madre había tomado aquellas cosas de las que no quería deshacerse, James había rogado a Rene que le dejara jugar con la placa de mi padre y aun con cierta resistencia, ella se la había prestado, mientras él y Elizabeth jugaban en el patio, nosotras comenzamos a sacar las cosas de la casa, el camión de donaciones llegaría en cualquier momento. Mientras llevaba la primer caja, un jovencito de no más de dieciséis años apareció frente a mí sonriendo.

― ¿Hola? ―salude confundida, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos cafés, debía ser solo un poco más alto que yo, pero lo impresionante era que parecía hacer pesas todos los días.

―Hola. Soy Seth, seguro no me recuerdas, pero solías ir con tu padre al restaurante de mi madre todo el tiempo. Se llama Sue. ―fruncí levemente el ceño y finalmente pude recordar al diminuto pequeño que hacía de mesero los fines de semana en el lugar de Sue, siempre me había parecido tierno, aunque sin duda la adolescencia le había cambiado totalmente.

―Oh sí, claro. Te recuerdo. ―sonreí un poco, él tenía apenas diez años cuando todo aquello había sucedido en el pueblo y había sido de ese grupo reducido de personas que no me habían retirado el habla, incluso una tarde se había sentado conmigo en el restaurante de su madre para almorzar una rebanada de su delicioso pastel de queso.

―Déjame ayudarte. ―añadió rápidamente al notar la caja en mis manos y la tomo sin darme tiempo de aceptar su ayuda, le sonreí un poco y él llevo la caja hasta el camión de donativos que acababa de aparcar frente a la casa.

―Estaba emocionado de verte de nuevo. ―miré a Rene que acababa de salir de la casa con otra caja y miraba al muy crecido hijo de Sue ayudando a los hombres del camión a cargar las cosas. ―Le deje venir a ayudarnos para que pudiera hacerlo. ―asentí sin mucho interés, el chico era de los pocos buenos recuerdos que me había dejado aquel pueblo, pero no entendía su emoción de verme.

Regrese a la casa por otras cajas y para revisar a los niños, ellos estaban especialmente interesados en recorrer la casa, aunque creía que James había convencido a Elizabeth de que sería divertido, así que en lugar de encontrarlos jugando en el patio, estaban en mi vieja habitación sobre unas sillas revisando las fotos colgadas en la pared.

―Mamá se va a enojar, James. ―murmuró Elizabeth parada de puntitas para alcanzar otra foto de la pared, mientras James ya tenía muchas en las manos.

―Las volveremos a poner en su lugar. ―ese niño tenía el mal hábito de meter a su hermana en sus juegos, aunque supiera que iba a terminar castigado. Y ella no perdía oportunidad para seguirle la corriente.

―Ese es el señor que vimos en el parque. ―añadió mi pequeña tomando una foto más vieja que ella misma, en la que salimos Edward y yo en un viaje escolar.

― ¿Han terminado de revisar las viejas cosas de mamá? ―pregunté un tanto divertida por la cara de sorpresa de ambos, pero evitando sonreír.

―Fue idea de James. ―exclamó Elizabeth soltando la foto en sus manos y bajando rápidamente de la silla en que estaba, miré a James y él miro sus manos llenas de fotos donde salían muchas personas extrañas para ellos.

―Las iba a regresar. ―se defendió con sus preciosos ojos verdes clavándose en los míos, tenía un encanto al cual me era difícil resistirme.

―Creí que jugarían abajo, no deberían subir a esas sillas, podrían caerse. ―murmuré entrando a la habitación y tomando las fotos que tenía James en sus manos, las coloque en la mesa de noche y lo ayude a bajar de ahí.

―Sí, pero íbamos a investigar. ―explicó James con una sonrisa sincera, asentí segura de que eso hacían. ―Y aquí hace mucho frío, Elizabeth no dejaba de toser todo el tiempo. ―añadió mirando a su hermana que se había acomodado en la cama.

―Quizás es alérgica a algo del patio. Pero ya que han decidido no jugar afuera, pueden ayudarme a llevar el resto de las cajas afuera. ―respondí tomando la mano de James y estirando el brazo para que Elizabeth me acompañara también, ella dio un salto para bajar de la cama y tomo mi mano.

―Mami ¿podemos ir al parque otra vez? ―preguntó dando saltitos a mi lado, bajamos las escaleras con cuidado y solté sus manos para poder tomar otra caja.

―Iremos más tarde, Garrett estará ahí y quizás la tía Jane también. ―respondí mientras ellos tomaban una caja casi vacía entre ambos. ―Oh. ―exclame casi chocando con Seth en la puerta de la casa, él sonrió de nuevo. ―Lo siento.

―No te preocupes. ―respondió sonriendo y miro detrás de mí donde mis pequeños lo miran con curiosidad. ―Oh, tu bebé, no sabía que eran dos. ―antes de decir otra cosa él ya me había rodeado para poder verlos bien e inclinarse para verlos a los ojos, ambos lo miraban como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. ―Hola, soy Seth. Amigo de su mamá. Yo solía hablarles todo el tiempo cuando estaban en su vientre, casi podría decirse que somos amigos. ―solté una suave risita mientras suspiraba y salía de la casa para dejarlos charlar un momento y también para seguir sacando las cajas, pronto hicieron amistad y más que ayudarnos a cargar cajas termino jugando con los niños por la casa.

Unas horas más tarde, Seth había tenido que irse y después de un baño para los niños y para mí, habíamos salido al parque donde James se dedicaba a presumir la insignia de su abuelo, esperaba no terminara perdiendo esa cosa porque mi madre se volvería loca buscándola por todo Forks, mientras tanto Elizabeth jugaba en los columpios con otros pequeños. Garrett llegó unos minutos después que nosotros y tomo asiento a mi lado.

―Hola. ―salude sonriendo, él sonrió de vuelta y me atrajo para darme un amistoso abrazo.

―Dijiste que el clima era feo pero soportable, siento que moriré congelado caminando de aquí a la cafetería al otro lado del parque. ―murmuró unos segundos después y no pude evitar reírme porque eso fuera lo primero que tenía para decirme.

―Te dije que aquí hacía frío y tú quisiste traerte esa ropa de verano. ―respondí divertida, ahora entendía el abrazo, solo buscaba algo con que calentarse.

―Esto es mi ropa de invierno para Los Ángeles. ―respondió defendiéndose. ―Pero aun así iré a comprar mi café ¿quieres algo? ―preguntó suspirando como si fuera toda una aventura cruzar la calle, puse los ojos en blanco y me levanté antes que él.

―Iré yo, cuida a los niños. ―él me miró completamente agradecido y entumecido en la banca, sonreí y fui directo a la cafetería, ordené dos capuchinos y mientras esperaba a que me entregaran la orden, vi algunas caras familiares en el lugar. Puse los ojos en blanco ante tanta sorpresa al verme, parecía que en ese pueblo no había pasado nada más interesante que una adolescente embarazada.

Al regresar, Garrett había tenido que levantarse, pues apenas Elizabeth lo vio le hizo jugar con ella y lo tenía temblando en medio de los juegos, no pude evitar reírme de su mala suerte, en verdad necesitaba una chaqueta o algo así.

―Isabella. ―levanté la mirada hasta dar con la persona que me llamaba y me encontré con Emmett McCarty y Jacob Black, ambos habían ido a la misma preparatoria que yo, apenas si lograba recordarlos, iban un curso adelante, pero recordaba algunos insultos de su parte. ―No sabíamos que habías vuelto al pueblo.

―No tendrían por qué saberlo. ―murmuré sin mucho interés, mirándolos fijamente, me miraron con cierta sorpresa ante mi respuesta, seguro esperaban un murmullo apenas audible y el pánico en mis ojos como años atrás.

―Has cambiado mucho desde la última vez. ―murmuró ahora Jacob mirándome de arriba abajo.

―Y sin embargo ustedes siguen justo como los recordaba. ―respondí dándoles la misma mirada que ellos hacía mí. Ambos sonrieron como si eso fuera el mejor de los halagos. Pero ahora estaba interesada en qué era lo que realmente querían saber.

―Quizás deberíamos ponernos al día, hay un bar cerca de aquí. ¿Quieres acompañarnos? ―sonreí con sarcasmo, eso no pasaría, aunque me volviera loca no aceptaría ir a tomarme un trago con ellos. En especial después de entender las intenciones que les habían traído hasta aquí.

―La última vez que me embriague cerca de un idiota termine embarazada, así que paso. ―murmuré sonriendo. ―No quiero saber qué pasa cuando tomas cerca de un idiota y su compañero de…parranda. ―ambos se miraron como si parecieran comprender a que me refería y luego volvieron su mirada a mí algo menos amistosos que antes.

―Oh ya volviste. ―exclamó Garrett acercándose a donde estábamos, ambos lo miraron con curiosidad, mi amigo tenía un porte que imponía por donde pasaba, era por lo menos media cabeza más alto que Emmett que ya era mucho decir, no era fornido como el par frente a nosotros, tenía un cuerpo más ágil, nada de músculos exagerados, todo eso tenía cierta intensidad cuando caminaba, como si el mundo fuera suyo, aun cuando estaba tan casual parecía el imponente hombre tras el escritorio de una de las empresas más prometedoras de Los Ángeles. ― ¿Y ustedes son? ―preguntó notando a los hombres frente a mí.

―Son unos viejos compañeros de clase que estaban invitándome a una especie de trio. ―respondí haciendo una mueca, Garrett me sonrió divertido sabiendo que solo me estaba divirtiendo un poco.

―Están perdiendo el tiempo, a Bella no le gustan los hombres llenos de esteroides, ya saben lo que dicen, mientras más grandes los músculos… ―tuve que reprimir una carcajada que amenazaba con salir en cualquier momento. Estaban por irse cuando tome sutilmente la mano de Emmett para mirarlo a los ojos.

―Dile a Edward que si fue lo bastante hombre para llamarme zorra hace seis años, sea lo bastante hombre para venir a hablarme él mismo en lugar de mandarme a sus representantes. ―murmuré con seriedad, él pareció sorprenderse un segundo, pero por su mirada supe que no estaba nada alejada de la verdadera razón que los había traído aquí.

Jane apareció unos minutos más tarde, al parecer ella no había soportado el frío de Forks y había entrado en la primera tienda de ropa que había encontrado para conseguir una chaqueta decente, los niños estaban tan emocionados con verla de nuevo que me fue imposible llevarlos de vuelta a casa, apenas escucharon la propuesta de cenar en un restaurante de hamburguesas, ambos aceptaron ir con ellos. Así que había regresado a la casa sola, no era la primera vez que se quedaban a dormir con ellos, pero me era extraño estar en esa casa sin ellos, porque todo estaba rodeado de recuerdos y era difícil creer que había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había estado ahí.

 _ **Edward POV**_

Después de la mala idea de Emmett sobre que ellos podrían llevar a Isabella a un punto neutral donde pudiéramos hablar, había terminado en peor situación si es que eso era posible, necesitaba que me escuchara, aunque no tenía idea de que iba a decirle. Ella debía comprender que había sido un punto de quiebre para mí, tenía dieciocho años, ni siquiera había terminado la preparatoria, estaba con una chica con la que llevaba más de dos años de relación y apenas había logrado que regresara conmigo, y cuando mi hermano había decidido que quería ser parte de la marina, mis padres habían volcado toda su atención en mí por su ausencia, era demasiada presión, cuando todo el mundo comenzó a murmurar sobre el embarazo de Isabella Swan, mi mundo entero perdió su rumbo, ambos habíamos prometido no hablar de aquella noche, había sido un error y nada más, pero en el estado en que habíamos terminado, ninguno debió pensar en protección, aquello combinado con nuestra falta de experiencia en el tema había dado como resultado un embarazo y un mes después nuestra idea de no retomar el tema se fue al diablo.

¿Qué había esperado de mí? A penas podía cuidarme solo, me aterraba que mi padre supiera que había dejado embarazada a la hija del jefe de policía en una noche de alcohol, la única fiesta que me había dejado organizar en la casa y había terminado acostándome con Isabella en mi habitación.

Cuando me entere había tenido un ataque de pánico, porque ni siquiera había sido ella quién me lo había dicho, sino que todo el mundo comenzó a murmurar sobre la hija única del jefe Swan comprando una prueba de embarazo, apenas podía pensar, estaba seguro de que, si ella estaba embarazada, el niño era mío, pero no podía dejar que eso se supiera, no cuando la mujer que amaba acababa de volver conmigo y mis padres estaban felices por mi aceptación a la Universidad.

Le había hecho una propuesta que serviría para ambos, ella tendría mi apoyo económico y nadie en el pueblo sabría que yo tenía algo que ver con todo eso. Pero ella había roto el trato con su maldita venganza, los malditos carteles que me habían tenido en boca de todos por meses, luego huyo como una cobarde, dejándome ahí para arreglar las tonterías que había hecho.

Durante los años siguientes, la gente dejo de hablar de ello, era un viejo chisme que a pocos les importaba, pero su regreso había reavivado las habladurías. Sin embargo, al verla sola en el funeral de su padre, había creído que ella habría dado en adopción al niño o lo habría perdido, pero días después la vi no con uno sino con dos pequeños que la llamaban _mamá_.

Y al verlos, lo único que podía pensar era que ellos eran la personificación exacta de los genes Cullen. El niño, al que había llamado James, tenía los ojos verdes iguales a los míos, incluso el cabello cobrizo. Mientras la pequeña era rubia y de ojos azules, como mi padre y mi hermano. Desde entonces no había logrado sacármelos de la cabeza, pero no solo a ellos, Isabella iba con todo el paquete. Quería acercarme, tenía la necesidad de verlos y poder hablar con ellos de una u otra forma, pero estaba claro que Isabella no permitiría que eso pasara, así que acepte el estúpido plan de Emmett que solo había logrado dejarme como un idiota.

La situación con Isabella era difícil de explicar en cada sentido posible, me costaba incluso nombrarla cuando alguien hablaba de ella, pero al verla en el funeral de Charlie me di cuenta de que la dulce Bella, la chica con quién había compartido gran parte de mi adolescencia y que tenía esos rasgos suaves y sutiles como si apenas estuviera dejando la infancia atrás, ya no existía. Frente a mí estaba una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra, tenía rasgos más marcados, una mirada penetrante y su cuerpo entero había cambiado, más estilizada, con un caminar que encandilaba a cualquiera, estaba preciosa.

Esa noche, mi madre haría una cena para celebrar el cumpleaños veintiséis de mi hermano, aunque él seguía en su puesto y no había vuelto desde años atrás, mi madre seguía festejando como si él estuviera con nosotros, él se comunicaba con cartas o llamadas cada cierto tiempo, así que no era que no supiéramos nada de él, pero él sí que se había perdido mucho en esos años.

Había prometido a mi madre llevar una botella de vino blanco, cosa que había dejado para último minuto y había terminado en el supermercado eligiendo algo que pareciera al menos decente, dado el diminuto pueblo donde vivíamos, encontrar un vino era difícil, pues el único lugar para comprarlo era el súper, o ir hasta Seattle en busca de uno. Ya que había elegido la botella había terminado buscando unas cosas que faltaban en mi apartamento. Al entrar a un pasillo, una pequeña rubia choco contra mis piernas mientras corría riendo a carcajadas, cayó sentada y me miró como si yo la hubiera empujado. Tenía los ojos más inocentes y bonitos que creía haber visto alguna vez y tenía ese extraño gesto que Bella hacía cuando era más joven, como si moviera la nariz cuando se enojaba. Antes de poder ayudarla, ella ya se había puesto de pie y limpiaba su ropa del polvo adquirido del piso. Me miró de nuevo, pero está vez sonrió como si aquello jamás hubiera pasado. Me incline para poder asegurarme de que no se hubiera lastimado, pero ella parecía haber olvidado que se había caído.

―Hola. ―su voz era cantarina y su sonrisa tan hermosa como la de su madre años atrás. Inocente y sincera. No podía evitar imaginar esos preciosos ojos azules cuando era tan solo una bebé, cuando mostro esa sonrisa por primera vez, había muchas cosas que me había perdido. Y de pronto un sentimiento de nostalgia se instaló en mi pecho.

―Hola ¿me recuerdas?

―Sí, eres el señor del parque. Mi mami tiene una foto tuya en su cuarto. ―respondió con tranquilidad, asentí y sonreí. ― ¿Cómo te llamas?

―Edward. Según escuche hace días, tú eres Elizabeth ¿no es así? ―ella asintió con energía y luego pareció recordar algo.

―Oh no, James no está. ―fruncí el ceño confundido, James era su hermano, el niño de ojos verdes y mal carácter que me había mirado con una clara señal de que no me quería cerca de su madre o su hermana, pero cuando Elizabeth había llegado corriendo por el pasillo, nadie venía tras ella, sin embargo, la pequeña estaba segura de que era así y ahora me miraba con puro terror en sus ojos. ―Él dijo que iba a perderme por hablar con extraños. ―exclamó de pronto con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, jamás en mi vida había estado tan cerca de un niño llorando y mucho menos de una pequeña que sin saberlo tenía el poder de romperme en mil pedazos con una sola de sus lágrimas. Estaba asustada y mi fuerte no era el consuelo, mucho menos cuando ella me consideraba un extraño.

―Tranquila, lo encontraremos. ―murmuré sin saber muy bien que más decir o hacer.

― ¡Elizabeth! ―levanté la vista y un tipo bastante alto y robusto corría hacía nosotros con el otro pequeño siguiéndolo tan ansioso como él. La pequeña rubia a mi lado busco al hombre con la mirada y corrió a su encuentro apenas lo encontró. Él se agacho para atraparla en sus brazos. ―Dios, creí que te había perdido, princesa. ―ella sollozaba contra su cuello y se dejaba envolver por sus brazos, buscando protección, algo que de inmediato me hizo sentir celos de ese hombre que la miraba como si fuera lo más preciado que tenía, mientras la diminuta y sollozante rubia le miraba con un profundo afecto, era como si en sus brazos ella sintiera que todo estaba bien, aquello solo profundizo el sentimiento de celos en mí, ella era mía, era a mí a quien debería correr por consuelo, sin embargo ella ni siquiera sabía quién era yo. ―No vuelvas a alejarte de mí ¿entendido? ―advirtió el hombre, ella asintió mientras el tipo limpiaba algunas lágrimas de sus mejillas.

―Lo siento, creí que James venía conmigo. ―exclamó entre sollozos, cada uno de ellos me causo un hueco en el estómago, no me gustaba ver su radiante sonrisa escondida tras ese mar de lágrimas y temores, sabía que era la cosa más insignificante, no había pasado ni cinco minutos perdida, y el llanto no era tan desesperado como para alarmar a las demás personas, pero jamás la había visto llorar antes y sin duda no era algo que quisiera ver de nuevo.

Sentí una mirada sobre mí mientras yo examinaba aquella escena, era el pequeño que se mantenía parado al lado del hombre con Elizabeth en brazos, podía ver en sus ojos que también me reconocía, pero a diferencia de ella, él no tenía intenciones de sonreírme.

―Mamá no quiere que te acerques a extraños. ―murmuró con enfado el pequeño, dejando en claro que se refería a mí, antes de que la sollozante rubia pudiera defenderse, un empleado de la tienda paso a mi lado y soltó un suspiro al verlos juntos.

―Oh la encontró, estaba buscándolo para decirle que habíamos cerrado toda la tienda hasta que apareciera su hija. ―murmuró el hombre casi agradecido de que la diminuta rubia hubiera aparecido, fruncí el ceño, ella no era su hija.

―Gracias, Elizabeth solo estaba jugando y se perdió. ―murmuró el hombre con una sonrisa más tranquila, se puso de pie con ella aferrada a su cuello y solo entonces se percató de mi presencia. ― ¿Quién es usted? ―preguntó con seriedad, de pronto me sentí acusado de algo que no comprendía del todo.

―Es Edward, lo vimos ayer en el parque. ―murmuró la preciosa rubia con ojitos rojos por tanto llorar.

―Y mamá dijo que no era nadie importante. ―añadió el pequeño como queriendo dejar eso bien claro.

―Así que tú eres Edward. ―murmuró el hombre y sonrió burlón. ―Bueno niños, tenemos que irnos, su madre debe estar preocupada. ―exclamó y tomo la mano del diminuto cobrizo para comenzar a caminar hacía el otro lado, seguido por el empleado de la tienda. La rubia de ojitos azules me miró por sobre el hombro de aquel hombre y me sonrió, estirando su manita para despedirse, sonreí de vuelta y me despedí de la misma manera.

Necesitaba hablar con Isabella, no podía castigarme eternamente por mis errores de adolescente, y al final eran tanto sus hijos como los míos. Aunque dudaba que ella pensará lo mismo, no después de como terminó todo.

* * *

 **Espero les guste**

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	3. El inicio del verano

_**Bella POV**_

Mientras los días pasaban, la novedad en el pueblo se apaciguaba y notaba menos curiosidad sobre mí o los niños. Garrett me había contado que se habían topado con Edward en el supermercado, había estado hablando con Elizabeth mientras la buscaban, no creía que lo hubiera dicho nada extraño, porque ella no era una niña que pudiera guardar secretos, y apenas mencione al hombre del parque me contó que lo había visto de nuevo y que le había dicho su nombre, si Edward hubiera mencionado cualquier cosa Elizabeth me lo habría dicho sin pensar, por el contrario a Eli le había caído bien _mi viejo amigo_ , aun así encontraba muy bajo que quisiera acercarse a los niños a escondidas, tendría que poner mayor atención cada que saliera de casa con ellos.

Esa tarde tanto Garrett como Jane habían tenido que volver a Los Ángeles para arreglar los últimos detalles de su boda, la cual celebrarían en menos de un mes, aparte de que Garrett debía volver al trabajo, nos despedimos de ellos prometiendo regresar en unos días, pero a cada hora que pasaba en aquel pueblo olvidado más dudaba regresar pronto a nuestras viejas vidas.

Los papeles respecto a la muerte de Charlie estaban casi concluidos, mi madre parecía más tranquila y los niños se habían acostumbrado a ella, no era una relación tan fraternal como la que tenían con el resto de las personas que los habían visto crecer, pero al menos la llamaban abuela a sus espaldas, suponía que se lo dirían cuando estuvieran listos para hacerlo.

Mientras tanto había planeado que nuestra estancia en el pueblo fuera hasta el final del verano quizás no era un lugar soleado y maravilloso donde relajarnos, pero quería limpiar mi nombre de una buena vez, ya que ahora que los niños conocían a René querrían visitarla de vez en cuando y no podía venir aquí cada año a escuchar murmullos sobre nosotros. No quería ir a ocultarme al otro lado del país de nuevo, quería arreglar las cosas con René y evitar otra triste despedida como la que había tenido con Charlie.

En la noche, mi madre dijo que quería preparar la que en su momento fue mi cena favorita, había decidido dejarla tranquila respecto al pasado, parecía demasiado cruel reclamarle algo ahora que parecía tan vulnerable y cuando podía ver en sus ojos la tristeza de no tener más al hombre que amaba a su lado, conocía la sensación y era terrible que todos usaran tu debilidad para lanzar todo su odio contra ti.

James había encontrado divertido cocinar con ella, principalmente porque lo dejaba ensuciarse entero mientras lo hacían, pero me parecía bien que se divirtiera con ella mientras estuviéramos en Forks. Elizabeth decidió acompañarme a comprar algunas cosas que nos harían falta para la temporada que pasaríamos en la casa de la abuela, habíamos limpiado la vieja habitación de invitados y en ella dormirían los niños, estaban acostumbrados a compartir cuarto así que no tenían problema, pero necesitaba unas cuantas cosas para hacerla más cómoda para ambos. Rene había invitado a cenar a Sue y a Seth que estaba tan o más emocionado que Elizabeth por ir de compras conmigo.

Así que habíamos terminado recorriendo la tienda principal de Forks tomando cosas de cada departamento. Seth llevaba el carrito mientras que Elizabeth iba sentada en el mismo, riéndose a carcajadas con su nuevo mejor amigo.

―Quiero la rosa. ―exclamó mi pequeña mientras Seth hacía malabares para bajar las sabanas de princesas que ella quería. Finalmente lo logró y ella le regalo una gran sonrisa, mientras yo los vigilaba eligiendo una lámpara sencilla para su habitación.

―No entiendo ¿eliges todo en base a lo rosa que es? ―le preguntó Seth a mi pequeña que en cada departamento encontraba algo más rosa que lo anterior. ―Al final tu cuarto parecerá un gran algodón de azúcar. ―ella soltó una risita apenas audible con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

―Me gustan los algodones de azúcar. ―respondió mirándolo curiosa.

―Bueno si te gustan los algodones deberías probar los de la feria de aquí, viene una vez al año para el final del verano. ―exclamó Seth sonriente, me gustaba como era con los niños, los trataba como si hablara con cualquier otra persona cercana a su edad y ellos parecían encantados con eso. ―Pero si van a pasar el verano aquí, tienen que ir a la Push, no es la playa de California, pero una vez al año es lo bastante cálida para que todos podamos pasar la tarde ahí, podemos recolectar conchas de mar o nadar en la orilla. ―añadió y ella lo miraba como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa que pudiera pasarle en la vida.

―Sí, quiero hacer todo eso. ―exclamó emocionada y me miró esperando un permiso de mi parte, sonreí y puse una lámpara blanca en el carrito.

―Supongo que sería divertido, no he ido a la Push desde hace años. Aunque recuerdo que ese famoso día, los chicos que viven cerca de ahí, hacen una fiesta nocturna que no es para nada para niños. ―murmuré mientras él empujaba el carrito y comenzábamos a caminar de nuevo.

―Sí. Este año finalmente mi madre me dejara ir toda la noche. Pero podemos ir todos, y en la noche tu mamá y la mía pueden llevar a los niños a dormir. Seguro te encantara la fiesta. ―respondió sonriéndome excesivamente, empezaba a creer que el pequeño Seth no me veía exactamente como una hermana mayor.

―Jamás fui a la fiesta de la Push, iba a hacerlo durante el último año de preparatoria, pero como sabes todo se volvió complicado para ese momento. Quizás podría ver a algunos viejos conocidos ahí. ―murmuré y entramos al área de vinos, no había una gran selección en aquel lugar y no me gustaba beber frente a los niños, así que pasamos de largo ese pasillo, luego fuimos al área de ropa y elegí unas cosas para los niños, algo más calientito para las noches y unos conjuntos que pudieran usar mientras estuviéramos de vacaciones, incluso algo para el viaje a la playa que Seth había armado con anticipación.

―Genial, iremos a nuestra primera fiesta de la Push juntos. ―debería decirle que no íbamos juntos de la manera en que lo hacía ver, pero no tenía corazón para romper sus ilusiones, todos tenían un enamoramiento con alguien mayor en su adolescencia.

― ¿Tus amigos irán? ―pregunté sin confirmar lo anterior o negarlo, él asintió emocionado.

―Claro, todos estarán ahí. Te los presentaré a todos. ―respondió casi tan exaltado como Elizabeth ante la idea de ir a nadar ese fin de semana. Terminamos las compras y guardamos todo en el viejo auto de mi padre. Regresamos a la casa y encontré a James lleno de salsa de tomate hasta las mejillas, pero sonriendo encantado con todo el desastre que habían logrado en menos de una hora.

―Mami, dice la abuela que soy un gran cocinero. ―sonreí porque era la primera vez que lo escuchaba llamarla así delante de ella y porque me gustaba la idea de que otras profesiones entraran a su lista. Aun tenía la esperanza de que mi pequeño olvidara todo eso de ser policía o entrar a la milicia, no podía pasar por una despedida así de nuevo.

―Ya veo que sí. ―respondí limpiando su mejilla y llevándome a la boca la salsa. ―Delicioso. ―exclamé sonriéndole. ―Ven, vamos a limpiarte para cenar. ―añadí ayudándolo a bajar de la barra, Elizabeth subió con nosotros para lavar sus manos y después de que James se cambiara por completo, bajamos a cenar.

Fue una comida tranquila, Sue y Rene compartían viejas anécdotas de mi padre, mientras Seth le contaba los planes de ir a la playa a James que de inmediato lo había aceptado como un amigo nuevo, tan solo por el hecho de que lo había invitado a nadar. Luego de la cena, Sue y Seth se despidieron, mientras los niños fueron emocionados a dormir a su habitación de vacaciones, como la habían nombrado, así que mi madre y yo limpiamos lo que restaba de la cocina.

―Creo que Seth intenta impresionarte. ―murmuró mi madre sonriéndome sinceramente, sonreí a medias y asentí.

―Lo noté, me parece tierno. ―respondí sin darle mucha importancia, él era un adolescente y en cuanto conociera a una chica bonita en la escuela olvidaría su atracción por mujeres mayores.

―Me alegra que aceptaras ir a la fiesta de la Push, recuerdo que te pasaste un año entero haciendo méritos para que tu padre te dejara ir sola a la celebración. ―asentí mientras lavaba los últimos platos, ella soltó un suspiro. ― ¿Algún día podrás perdonarme lo que hice? ―preguntó con un tono de nostalgia en su voz.

―Es muy pronto. ―respondí sin querer pelear, si bien no pensaba recriminarle nada, me costaba hablar con ella con total agrado.

―Han pasado seis años. ―murmuró de nuevo, suspire, me seque las manos y la miré.

―Para ti solo fue como mandarme a un instituto por unos años y ahora volví como si nada. Pero yo me pase los últimos seis años luchando para darles una vida decente a mis hijos, no sabes lo mucho que me costó hacer todo eso sola, tener que refugiarme en los brazos de Tía, porque mi madre no estaba ahí para enseñarme o simplemente para darme una palabra de aliento. No fueron unas largas vacaciones, Rene. Así que espero entiendas que me cueste hacer como que no pasó nada. ―respondí con firmeza, ella bajo la mirada, pero asintió, terminé con los platos y me despedí para ir a dormir.

El fin de semana, como prometimos, fuimos a la celebración más conocida de Forks, en la que todos iban a la playa y por una vez el lugar los recibía con agua cálida y un sol exuberante, no sabían porque era así, a nadie le importaba investigar aquello, solo disfrutar el día del sol en la Push, Elizabeth apenas vio a Seth soltó un grito de alegría que a James no le gustó nada.

― ¡Seth aquí! ―grito mi pequeña desde el viejo auto de Charlie, estábamos bajando las cosas entre Rene y yo, mientras ella y James solo llevaban sus flotadores y hacían de todo para quitarse lo antes posible la ropa que traían encima de los trajes de baño.

―Hola, enanos. ―exclamó Seth sonriente, él ya debía llevar un rato en aquel lugar, pues tenía el cabello mojado y andaba en su traje de baño. ―El agua está genial ¿quieren venir? ―preguntó a ambos, Elizabeth asintió alegre y James asintió con el ceño fruncido y tomo la mano de su hermana de inmediato.

― ¿Podemos ir, mamá? ―preguntó mi pequeño celoso antes de dar un paso o dejar que Elizabeth lo hiciera.

―Claro, pero con cuidado y solo en la orilla. ―ambos sabían nadar, desde pequeños habían ido a la playa de California, conmigo, con Jane y Garrett o con Tía, así que eran expertos en ello, pero teníamos las reglas para esas situaciones y ambos las conocían, solo quería que supieran que era lo mismo en ese lugar

Los tres fueron hasta la playa y Seth junto a un montón de adolescentes comenzaron a jugar con los niños, parecía que eran los amigos que había mencionado unos días atrás, podía ver a un montón de chicas enternecidas con mis pequeños, y ellos felices de tanta atención. Dejamos todo en un sitio sobre la arena y mi madre se sentó tranquilamente en una vieja silla desplegable que guardaba en el sótano.

Aun con lo mucho que Seth disfrutaba jugar con ellos, no quería dejarlos solos mucho tiempo, mucho menos arruinarle la tarde al chico por tener que cuidarlos, así que una vez Sue apareció a hacerle compañía a mi madre, me quité el pareo que traía sobre mi traje de dos piezas y fui al encuentro de mis pequeños. Sin embargo, mientras andaba por la arena antes de llegar a ellos, sentí miradas sobre mí, puse los ojos en blanco, en California una mujer en un bikini no era la gran cosa, pero aquí el mundo se detenía para mirarte como si estuvieras rompiendo alguna regla, al llegar a los niños me arrepentí un poco, no había pensado que quedaría en medio de un grupo de adolescentes hormonales.

―Chicos, ella es Bella, les dije que vendría. ―me presentó Seth con sus amigos. Un montón de saludos de chicos de la misma edad que él comenzaron a saltar casi a gritos, cuando finalmente pararon les sonreí, salude y tome a mis pequeños para llevarlos más dentro del mar, así podrían nadar un poco.

―Mami, el agua está calientita. ―exclamó Elizabeth con una sonrisa encantadora, James sonrió de igual manera y ambos comenzaron a nadar sin alejarse mucho de mí.

 _ **Edward POV**_

Aun con mi poco interés por ir a la dichosa playa de la Push, la insistencia de todos a mi alrededor me empujo a ir, aunque en mis años en preparatoria aquella fiesta había resultado divertida, ahora me sentía bastante estresado para pasar ahí la tarde, quería pensar algo que fuera lo suficientemente bueno para que Bella me escuchara.

Estaba distraído ayudando a mi madre a poner una horrible sombrilla, cuando Emmett apareció detrás de mí y me golpeo en el hombro.

―Amigo. ―murmuró, no le puse mucha atención, pues esa maldita cosa parecía imposible de quedarse derecha, no entendía porque mis padres habían decidido unirse a la celebración, pero desde que habían visto a Bella con los niños, empezaba a creer que solo lo hacían para verlos de nuevo, quizás para intentar convencerse de que no les había mentido años atrás.

― ¿Qué? ―pregunté molesto sin mirarlo.

―Edward, ya veo porque tanto interés en la chica Swan. ―murmuró Jacob caminando hacia nosotros, los miré confundido y levanté la mirada para toparme con ella caminando por la playa en un diminuto traje negro de dos piezas, solo entonces pude admirar realmente el cuerpo entero de Isabella.

Sus apenas notables curvas se habían vuelto una curva peligrosa, tenía una cintura pequeña y un bonito trasero respingado, mientras sus senos habían crecido considerablemente, todo eso combinado con la seguridad de su caminar la hacían ver como una mujer fatal. La sombrilla había ido a dar al suelo, mientras que yo, al igual que el setenta por ciento de los hombres en aquella playa, observábamos a la antes inocente y tímida Isabella Swan, adentrarse al agua.

―Deberíamos saludarla. ―exclamó Emmett sonriendo de lado y decidido a ir hacia ella.

―No vas a intentar absolutamente nada con ella. ―murmuré antes de que siquiera diera un paso, él me miró frunciendo el ceño.

―Edward, ella parece necesitar un padre para sus hijos y pienso llenar mi solicitud. ―lo fulmine con la mirada, ella no necesitaba a ningún padre para nuestros hijos, solo yo podía tomar ese lugar.

―Después de que prácticamente le propusiste pasar la noche contigo y con él, dudo que quiera al menos verte, así que mantente alejado de ella. ―murmuré de mala gana, ellos no estaban al tanto de mis razones para acercarme a ella de nuevo, seguía tan aterrado como seis años atrás sobre la idea de ser padre, aun me daba miedo absorber tanta responsabilidad de un día para otro, así que decírselo a cualquiera era casi una locura, porque decirlo en voz alta lo hacía todo más real.

―Tú tienes a Alice, no deberías estarte interesando en Isabella. ―respondió, pero se giró para recoger la sombrilla de mi madre. En dos segundos logró colocarla, entonces nos alejamos para unirnos al grupo que había decidido venir, entre ellos Alice.

Mientras ella se colgaba de mi brazo y todos hablaban de cualquier tontería, mi mirada solo se concentraba en la preciosa morena que nadaba con los niños en la playa, por un segundo imagine que estaba con ellos, que la ayudaba a cuidar a nuestros hijos y mi pequeña rubia se reía en mis brazos, mientras James me miraba con otra cosa que no fuera odio. Y ella me miraba con una sonrisa preciosa, mi sonrisa, la dulce sonrisa de la niña con pecas que conocí años atrás. Cuando regresé a la realidad fruncí el ceño, eso no estaba ni cerca de ser posible y ser padre no podía ser tan maravilloso todo el tiempo. Quizás lo mejor era alejarme y dejar de intentarlo, pero era una fuerte opresión en el pecho la que me impedía alejarme, ya no eran dos manchas en una pantalla en el hospital, ni movimientos extraños en el vientre de Isabella, ni el sonido de un latido en disco en mi vieja computadora que lograba envolverme una y otra vez, ahora eran dos personitas reales, con rostros, sonrisas y personalidad.

Son dos personas que juegan, ríen, lloran y necesitan de ti todo el tiempo, la mejor parte de ti combinada con la mejor parte de ella, esperando por todo el amor y cuidado del mundo, entregándote su total confianza para que les muestres el camino. Y así como podía ser maravilloso, podía volverse una pesadilla cuando te das cuenta de que no basta con decirles que los amas, y esa era la parte que me aterraba, porque no estaba listo para hacerlo, para ser el padre que ellos necesitaban las veinticuatro horas del día, sin embargo, dejarlos ir no era una opción, no cuando había visto esa preciosa sonrisa en mi pequeña rubia.

Durante el resto de la tarde me dedique a mirarlos, jugaban encantados con el agua y la arena. Habían hecho amistad con un grupo de adolescentes y todos ellos parecían divertidos jugando con los pequeños. Isabella los seguía para todos lados, no importaba si estaban rodeados de esas personas, ella no estaba a más de un metro de ambos, era una madre grandiosa, aunque tenía cinco años de práctica.

Al anochecer inició la conocida fiesta de la Push, donde solo se quedaban los más jóvenes del lugar, durante unos minutos perdí a todos de vista, creyendo que no se quedarían, pero luego apareció ella con un sencillo vestido blanco por encima de la rodilla, tenía un aspecto tan angelical que por un segundo pude recordar a la niña que solía ser.

 **Flash Back**

 _Todo el lugar estaba listo para recibir a todos los que quisieran asistir a la fiesta de fin del verano en la casa Cullen, estaba emocionado con lo que deparaba la noche, por primera vez mis padres nos dejarían festejar a lo grande en casa y quería disfrutarlo, sin embargo Jasper no estaba tan emocionado como yo, ya que él no podría beber nada esa noche, porque en dos días estaría volando a la base militar en Virginia donde realizaría los últimos exámenes para su año de servicios y si encontraban sangre en su sistema no entraría ese año._

 _Los invitados comenzaron a llegar y a pesar de la situación en que había terminado con Alice tan solo una semana atrás, había decidido disfrutar la fiesta. La música estaba a todo volumen, todos bebían y se divertían en el patio de la casa, estaba hablando con un grupo de chicos que estaban por graduarse, cuando la vi entrar, mi mejor amiga, Isabella Swan._

 _Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y llevaba un vestido corto de tirantes en color blanco, había algo en ella que cada que entraba a una habitación tenía que detenerme a mirarla, aunque fuera un segundo, tenía que verla. Camino hasta la barra y miró a mi hermano que se estaba encargando de las bebidas y comenzaron a hablar, así que me despedí de las personas con que hablaba y me acerqué a ellos._

 _―Hola, Bells. ―exclamé sonriéndole, ella me devolvió la sonrisa con sinceridad. ―No me digas que la señorita Swan romperá la regla del alcohol impuesta por el gran Charlie Swan. ―murmuré dramáticamente, ella sonrió divertida._

 _―Solo una vez, dudo que haga daño y Jasper prometió darme algo suave, que no se me suba a la cabeza. ―añadió mirándolo como si advirtiera que, si terminaba tumbada por el alcohol, sería su culpa._

 _―Toma, es un mojito. Te gustara. ―respondió él pasándole el pequeño vaso con más hojas que bebida, ella le miró con cierta desconfianza, pero tomó un poco. ―No te preocupes, Bella, cuidaré que no termines corriendo sin pantalones por la playa. ―añadió sonriendo, haciéndola reír por lo bajo._

 _―Eso solo paso una vez y fue hace un año. Tienen que superarlo. ―murmuré poniendo los ojos en blanco._

 _―Está rico. ―murmuró ella, refiriéndose a la bebida._

 _―Ven, Bells. Tenemos que bailar y te presentaré a todo el mundo. ―exclamé tomando su mano para llevarla al centro de la fiesta._

 _―Yo conozco a todo el mundo, son nuestros compañeros de clase. ―respondió confundida._

 _―No a todos, debe haber alguien a quien no conozcas. ―respondí sonriendo, ella me miro como si estuviera loco, pero me siguió entre la gente. Durante las siguientes horas nos dedicamos a recorrer el lugar, bailar como desquiciados, beber quizás en exceso y terminamos lanzándonos a la piscina._

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Lamentaba tanto haber bebido como un idiota aquella noche, porque ahora no lograba recordar nada, solo tenía escenas cortas que no me dejaban armar toda esa noche, recordaba la sensación de sus labios, su mano entrelazada con la mía y como habíamos subido riéndonos a mi habitación, pero todo era muy confuso después.

Todos comenzaron a ir hacía la pista colocada en una esquina de la playa, ahí había una barra libre y música, Alice había ido a cambiarse con un grupo de chicas, así que pude ir tras Isabella sin interrupciones, ella se acercó a la barra y pidió un Martini de manzana.

―Creí que no bebías nada fuerte. ―murmuré acercándome lo suficiente para quedar frente a ella.

―Supongo que no me puede ir peor que la última vez que me embriague como una idiota. ―respondió sonriendo y le entregaron su copa. Ni siquiera me miro, veía la pista con curiosidad y su cuerpo se mecía suavemente, apenas notable, pero llevaba el rimo de la música. Pedí una cerveza y la miré fijamente.

―Aún tenemos que hablar. ―murmuré intentando llamar su atención, pero ni siquiera me miró.

―No tengo nada que hablar contigo. Pero ya que tienes ganas de hablar, te diré una cosa. ―murmuró y entonces me miró a los ojos. ―Aléjate de mis hijos. ―fruncí el ceño, ella quito la mirada y comenzó a caminar a la pista.

Mientras la noche avanzaba, ella bailo con un chico que no debía ni ser mayor de edad, luego bailo sola, llamando la atención de muchos de los presentes, sus caderas tenían una forma de moverse que no me permitía quitar la mirada, era un vaivén suave y sensual, quería tomarla con mis manos y bailar juntos, con su espalda pegada a mi pecho y mis labios en su cuello. Sacudí la cabeza y pedí una cerveza más, Alice quería que bailáramos, así que la acompañe a la pista. Estaba claro que ella intentaba mostrarle a Isabella que estábamos juntos, pero Bella ni siquiera parecía interesada en nosotros. Después de la media noche, las parejas comenzaron a buscar un sitio para besarse a solas, Alice quería justo eso, pero vi como Bella salía de la pista, con los tacones en una mano, caminando por la playa, era un lugar casi desierto, así que vi mi oportunidad para hablar con ella a solas, aunque quizás era el alcohol el que me estaba dando valor. Una vez Alice se fue con su grupo de amigas, furiosa por el desaire, fui andando hasta donde estaba ella. Miraba hacia el mar, la luna estaba enorme y preciosa, mientras Bella parecía tener un aura de paz rodeándola.

― ¿Vas a seguirme a donde sea que vaya? ―preguntó con cierto toque de sarcasmo en su voz, no creí que hubiera notado mi presencia.

―Al menos hasta que me dejes hablar. ―respondí con una seguridad bastante vacía, porque no tenía idea que iba a decir.

―Pues entonces sígueme a todos lados, porque no pienso escuchar nada que provenga de ti. ―respondió con tanta tranquilidad que me hacía sentir frustrado, no entendía porque esto no la ponía nerviosa, ansiosa o cualquier cosa. Éramos nosotros, ella siempre temblaba cuando estábamos juntos, sus mejillas se ponían rojas como un tomate y su sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. Sin embargo, la mujer frente a mí no tenía ninguna de esas peculiaridades.

―Quiero conocerlos. ―murmuré negándome a irme sin una mejor respuesta.

―Eso no va a pasar. ―respondió sin inmutarse. ―Entiende de una vez, que el qué este aquí no quiere decir que quiero que conozcas a mis hijos, ni que vamos a hacer como si nada paso. Estoy aquí por mi madre, nada más. En cuanto el verano terminé me iré con mis hijos. Tal cual llegué. Tú no entras en mis planes, Edward, mucho menos en la vida de James y Elizabeth, no eres nadie para querer conocerlos. ―al terminar suspiro cansada y se giró a mirarme con cierta fatiga en sus ojos. ―No sé porque quieres esto, sigues siendo el cobarde que conocí hace años, estoy segura de que quieres ir a decirles que eres su padre y jugar por unos días a serlo, pero claro, nadie debe enterarse y no hay forma de que tomes alguna responsabilidad, eso sería una locura. Pues te lo voy a aclarar por última vez, no eres su padre, tuviste tu oportunidad y me diste la espalda, así que ya basta.

― ¿Vas a juzgarme por mis acciones en el pasado? Tenía dieciocho años, no sabía cómo afrontar la situación, me dio miedo. Pero he madurado. ―respondí algo molesto por sus palabras, ella me miró fijamente a los ojos.

―Y yo tenía diecisiete años, estaba sola y el pueblo entero se había propuesto castigarme por el terrible pecado de quedarme embarazada. ―respondió con un toque de resentimiento en su voz. ―Entonces tuve que madurar. Así que no vengas a querer darte derechos que no tienes. No quiero que te acerques a mis hijos e intentes hacer amistad con ellos, entiende que no eres nadie en sus vidas. Y que nada de lo que digas, valdrá lo suficiente para que te permita acercarte. ―añadió y comenzó a caminar lejos de mí.

―Entonces tendré que tomar medidas legales. ―exclamé, aunque ni siquiera se me había pasado esa idea por la cabeza hasta ese momento, se detuvo, giró su cuerpo completamente y me miró a los ojos con total odio.

―Hazlo, entonces veremos quién sale peor en todo esto. ―respondió tajante, volvió a andar y se fue sin decir más. Estaba claro que eso no iba a ser tan sencillo como esperaba, ella no iba a ceder tan fácil. Quizás sí necesitaba hablar con alguien, decirle la verdad y esperar un consejo para arreglar todo. Pero el único a quien tenía la suficiente confianza para hacerlo, estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia, en una base militar, con llamadas restringidas y faltaba al menos un mes para que volviéramos a comunicarnos, para entonces, ella se habría ido.

Me senté en la playa y suspiré pesadamente, sus palabras habían sido tan firmes y sinceras que habían golpeado con fuerza en mí, jamás había pensado en lo que ella estaba pasando en esos momentos, me había enfocado en mis miedos, que jamás me había detenido a pensar que ella tendría los mismos o incluso algunos mayores a los míos, después de todo, era ella quién estaba embarazada y la que estaba cargando con todo el asunto sola, porque para mí era más sencillo dar un paso atrás y mirar todo desde la orilla.

Un cobarde, así me había llamado. Quizás era la palabra correcta para definir lo que había hecho. Cobardía. La había dejado a su suerte con todo el asunto del embarazo, las veces en que había mostrado interés eran contadas. Quizás tenía razón y no tenía derechos, o no los merecía después de todo. Estaba seguro de que ella me dejaría acercarme, que todo sería así de fácil, era como crearte una fantasía en la cabeza, sueños que no notabas que estaban ahí hasta que los habías perdido, Bella era la chica, todos lo decían, y yo se lo repetía a todos, aunque no estuviéramos juntos, en algún momento de nuestras vidas lo estaríamos, y entonces nada nos alejaría, porque ella era la chica.

¿En qué momento había olvidado eso?

¿En qué punto del camino había dejado a mis miedos crecer más que a mis sueños?

* * *

 **Espero les guste**

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	4. Mis pecados

_**Edward POV**_

Dos días después de la fiesta en la Push, no había vuelto a hablar con Isabella, pero eso solo me ponía más desesperado, necesitaba encontrar las palabras indicadas, pensar que era lo que buscaba realmente, porque en dos largos días no había logrado poner nada en orden, seguía con los miedos y necesidades que se contraponían para no dejarme avanzar.

Alice estaba molesta porque en el tiempo que llevaba Isabella en el pueblo, yo me había dedicado a seguirla por todos lados, ignorándola olímpicamente, incluso si no estaba cerca, solo podía pensar en ella, en los niños, en la maldita situación en que todo se encontraba. Estaba claro que lo último en mi lista de prioridades era tener feliz a Alice, así que no estábamos en el mejor de los momentos en nuestra relación, pero estaba seguro de que su enojo no era solo porque ellos estuvieran en el pueblo y todos los rumores volvieran a tomar fuerza, sino que ella llevaba más de un año insistiendo en al menos comprometernos, incluso antes de graduarnos de la Universidad, ella había comenzado a lanzarme indirectas al respecto. No podía juzgarla realmente, teníamos ocho años juntos y era lo indicado después de tanto tiempo.

El problema era que no se suponía que ella fuera una relación larga o con planes a futuro, en verdad dudaba que volviéramos a vernos después de la preparatoria, pero cuando Bella se había ido del pueblo, me había quedado atascado al lado de Alice. El plan siempre había sido que en la Universidad intentaría por todos los medios posibles, enamorar a Isabella, siempre había tenido la estúpida idea de que era ahí donde nuestras vidas se unirían, porque en mi mente sería más maduro para ese momento y tendría experiencia. Pero obviamente todos esos planes se habían caído cuando ella se había ido.

Y ahora estaba en una relación en la que no quería avanzar y otra en la que no tenía oportunidad de hacerlo.

Esa noche estaba decidido a tomarme un respiro después de los últimos días llenos de recuerdos y noches sin dormir, así que iría directo a mi apartamento ignorando llamadas y mensajes de todo el mundo, pero mi madre era difícil de evitar, llamó y llamó hasta que no tuve más remedio que contestar, terminé en la casa de mis padres, sintiéndome como aquella tarde en que los carteles aparecieron por toda la escuela, luego los rumores llegaron a ellos y al llegar a casa me habían interrogado hasta que creyeron completamente en mis mentiras, sentía que estaba por ocurrir todo eso de nuevo, pero no sabía si esta vez tendría la convicción suficiente para negarlos, ¿cómo podría negar a esos ojitos azules y sonrisa preciosa?

―Tu hermano envió una carta. ―exclamó mi madre con una sonrisa, fruncí el ceño, de todo lo que creía que podría decir, eso no estaba ni siquiera en la lista. ―Vendrá al pueblo antes de lo esperado. Tuvo una lesión y le dieron una baja temporal para recuperarse, podrá pasar el resto del año en casa. ―añadió rebosante de alegría, sonreí a medias, mi madre había extrañado más que nadie a Jasper y podía ver que la emoción la tenía por las nubes.

― ¿Crees que ahora parezca un indigente con barba horrible y cabello largo? ―pregunté intentando molestarla un poco, ella frunció el ceño y negó.

―Claro que no, Jasper siempre ha sido muy elegante en su presentación, no creo que unos cuantos años en la marina lo cambien así. ―murmuró mirándome fijamente, puse los ojos en blanco y le quité el sobre donde estaba la carta de Jasper.

No tenía muchos detalles, explicaba a grandes rasgos su herida en el brazo, no decía como se la había hecho, quizás eso era clasificado, después hablaba de que le habían dado una baja temporal por los meses que tardara en mejorar la movilidad del brazo, entonces podría pasar al menos el resto del año con nosotros, su vuelo saldría en una semana, entonces estaría en Forks en unos diez días. Mencionaba que estaba ansioso de vernos a todos, de saber que había pasado en su ausencia y que estaba feliz de pasar una temporada en casa.

Agradecía internamente su regreso anticipado, porque necesitaba hablar con alguien de manera urgente, aunque sabía que él querría partirme la cara cuando supiera lo que le había hecho a Isabella, esperaba que después de que el enojo pasara, me diera un consejo que de verdad pudiera usar en aquella situación. Después de unos minutos en silencio, mi madre tomo asiento a mi lado y me miró curiosa, pude ver en sus ojos que venía la pregunta que seguro se había estado guardando desde días atrás.

― ¿Has visto a Isabella? ―preguntó finalmente, suspiré y dejé la carta en la mesa de centro, asentí fingiendo indiferencia.

―Sí, creo que todos en el pueblo la han visto, mamá. ―respondí ocultando mis verdaderos sentimientos al respecto.

―Sabes a que me refiero, Edward. Alice me ha llamado para decirme que la has estado ignorando desde que Isabella volvió y aun con lo mucho que desearía que rompieras de una vez por todas con esa mujer que cada que viene lo único que hace es preguntar por el anillo de la familia, no me gustaría que fuera por la cualquier que intento embaucarte con dos niños. ―murmuró con firmeza y seriedad, sabía que la idea equivocada que tenía ella de Isabella era mi culpa, pero su comentario me dejo algo molesto, al final esos niños eran mis hijos.

―El que ignore a Alice no tiene nada que ver con Isabella. Solo necesito un respiro de ella a veces y quizás la distancia le haga entender que no planeo casarme con ella ni ahora, ni dentro de un año, ni nunca. ―exprese intentando ignorar su último comentario al respecto de ella. No quería hablar de más y revelar cosas que no estaba listo para afrontar.

―Eso es lo de menos, Edward. Me alegra escuchar que ese intento de relación no va a terminar en un matrimonio sin amor. Pero quiero escuchar que no estás interesado en acercarte a esa chica, porque estoy segura de que si tiene oportunidad va a intentar pegarse a ti de nuevo y con esos bast… ―la detuve justo antes de que terminara esa palabra.

―No son unos bastardos, madre. Y si decido seguir a Isabella o lo que sea, es mi decisión, soy un adulto y sé perfectamente lo que hago con mi vida. ―murmuré de mala gana, aunque no era del todo cierto, aun no tenía idea de que iba a hacer o que camino iba a tomar de ahora en adelante.

―Lo ha hecho ya ¿no es así? Te ha convencido de que jamás quiso hacer lo que hizo. Escúchame, Edward. Esos niños, tienen un padre, y es él quién debe hacerse cargo no tú. Y no voy a permitir que termines envuelto en las mentiras de esa chica otra vez. ―exclamó poniéndose de pie y mirándome como si fuera una especie de orden.

― ¿Y qué pasa si sí debo hacerme cargo? ―pregunté con frustración, pasándome las manos por el cabello, ella negó inmediatamente.

―Ella está intentando atraparte con los niños, pero por mucho cariño que puedas tomarles, no son tuyos, Edward. Y así tenga que encargarme de que ella se vaya del pueblo, no voy a dejar que tú termines embaucado por ella y cuidando a sus hijos. ―respondió, claramente no había entendido mi comentario, suspiré y me puse de pie.

―Debo irme. No sé porque estamos teniendo está conversación. En lugar de buscar formas para sacar a Isabella del pueblo, encargarte de preparar algo para el regreso de Jasper, eso es algo realmente importante. Y hablaré con Alice para que deje de llamarte. ―murmuré tomando mis llaves, dejé un beso en su mejilla y me fui de la casa, no tenía intención de discutir todo el tema antes de poder hablar seriamente con Isabella y llegáramos a un acuerdo.

Decidí pasar a comprar algo al viejo restaurante de Sue. La primera vez que había ido a ese lugar, había sido precisamente por culpa de Bella, ella amaba el pastel que solo esa mujer sabía hacer, apenas entre una voz que parecía seguirme a donde quiera que fuera, llegó a mis oídos.

―Pues no te creo que sepas hacer pastel. ―exclamó mi preciosa y diminuta rubia, sentada en la barra del restaurante, mirando al hijo de Sue y con una rebanada de pastel a su lado, tenía manchada la nariz con una gota de chocolate, busque con la mirada a su madre o su hermano, pero no estaban ahí.

―Claro que sé, soy genial haciendo pastel. Yo hice el que estás comiendo. ―respondió el chico con una sonrisa sincera, las mejillas de mi pequeña rubia se tiñeron de rojo, podía ser que por fuera pareciera una Cullen por completo, pero su personalidad era como ver a Bella de pequeña.

―No te creo. ―murmuró Elizabeth mirándolo fijamente.

― ¿Quién lo haría sino yo? ―preguntó mientras sonreía divertido por las expresiones de la pequeña rubia incrédula.

―Pues tu mamá. Mi mami dice que tu mamá hace pasteles ricos. ―murmuró mi pequeña de ojos azules. Se giró para tomar otra porción de su pastel y entonces me miró, me dedico una sonrisa preciosa y movió sus dedos como saludo. ―Mira, es mi amigo del parque. ―exclamó rápidamente mirando al hijo de Sue y señalándome.

―Eli, creo que necesitas amigos de tu edad. ―respondió el chico sonriéndole.

―Se llama Edward, nos perdimos juntos. ―fruncí el ceño, yo no estaba perdido cuando nos encontramos en el supermercado, pero al parecer en su mundo, yo también lo estaba. ― ¿Encontraste a tu familia también? ―me preguntó curiosa, mirándome con esos inocentes ojitos azules.

―Sí, la encontré. ―respondí sonriendo y sentándome en uno de los bancos de la barra, ella sonrió y yo estiré el brazo para quitar la gotita de chocolate de su nariz, ella me miró curiosa ante mi acto.

―Fuiste valiente, no lloraste ni nada. ―respondió y tomo otro pedazo de pastel para seguir comiendo.

― ¿Quiere que le sirva algo? ―preguntó el chico que al parecer estaba a cargo de los pedidos en la barra, el mismo que estaba al cuidado de mi pequeña y del que solo sabía que era hijo de Sue.

―Una rebanada de pastel igual al suyo, parece disfrutarlo. ―respondí y ella sintió sonriente.

―Sí, está rico. Pero no le creo que lo haya hecho él. ―añadió conspirativamente, luego soltó una carcajada infantil al verse descubierta por el chico. Él me sirvió la rebanada y la puso frente a mí. ―James dice que no debo hablar contigo. ―añadió mientras el chico servía una malteada a otro cliente.

―Creo que no le caigo bien a tu hermano ¿verdad? ―pregunté mirándola con interés, si quería información para acercarme a ellos, quizás ella pudiera dármela.

―No. Dice que estás intentando llevarme lejos, le dije que no era así. ―exclamó terminando su pastel y sonriendo con algunas manchas de betún en su rostro.

― ¿A ti te caigo bien? ―pregunté mientras tomaba una servilleta y limpiaba sus mejillas.

―Un poquito. ―respondió asiéndome sonreír.

―Rene, Seth está trabajando ¿cómo se te ocurre dejarle a Elizabeth? ―al escuchar la voz de su madre, levanto la mirada inmediatamente, al igual que yo.

―Ellos se caen muy bien, no creí que hubiera problema. ―vi a Isabella poner los ojos en blanco y se acercó a la barra a tomar a Elizabeth en brazos. La pequeña le sonrió con cariño y dejo un beso en su mejilla.

―Hola, mami. ―ella estaba por responder cuando noto mi insistente mirada sobre ellas.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó molesta, su mirada cambio totalmente, de la ternura que reflejaba hacia Elizabeth al profundo resentimiento contra mí.

―Vine a comprar algo de comer. ―murmuré fingiendo indiferencia.

― ¿Y eso incluía una charla con mi hija? ―preguntó con una ceja levantada. ―Mamá ¿puedes llevar a Elizabeth y James al parque? Debo hablar con Edward. ―murmuró bajando a la pequeña rubia de sus brazos.

―Claro.

―Adiós, Seth. Adiós, Edward. ―exclamó Elizabeth corriendo hasta su abuela, los tres salieron del restaurante y ambos nos miramos fijamente, tenía una mirada intensa, que me hacía sentir como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos. Como si conociera cada gesto y movimiento mío.

―No la estaba siguiendo, cuando llegué ella estaba aquí y comenzó a hablar conmigo. ―respondí finalmente, no quería quedar como un acosador, necesitaba mostrarle que no era el mismo chico de años atrás.

De pronto su mirada intensa y penetrante fue acompañada con una sonrisa de lado.

―Invítame a cenar. ―ordeno con un toque coqueto en su voz, fruncí sutilmente el ceño.

― ¿Qué? ―ella me miró como esperando que lo hiciera, no estaba seguro de que estaba ocurriendo, era como si acabara de presenciar a tres personas en una.

La madre protectora, la mujer vengativa y la preciosa chica que me sonreía coqueta. Y de alguna forma todas ellas me hacían sentir nervioso, mi cuerpo entero quería acercarse al suyo, quería tocarla con tanta necesidad que mi cuerpo estaba tenso, si estiraba el brazo podría tocar su cintura, pegarla a mí.

― ¿Lo harás o vas a enviarme a tus amiguitos de nuevo? ―preguntó de nuevo, sentí vergüenza solo de recordar aquella situación, me puse de pie y la miré a los ojos.

― ¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo? ―ella sonrió y dio un paso más cerca de mí, sentía su aroma, dulce y tentador, como la fragancia más sensual que había atrapado alguna vez, los tacones que llevaba la hacían quedar a unos centímetros de mí, tan solo tenía que inclinarme y podría saber si sus labios aun sabían a una fresca mañana de verano. La deseaba. La sola aparición de ese sentimiento me golpeo con fuerza. Si bien la había encontrado atractiva, el deseo no había entrado del todo en mi sistema, estaba más interesado en acercarme a los pequeños, pero ella era tan tentadora. Quería tocarla, acariciar su rostro con las puntas de mis dedos, pegarla a mi pecho con firmeza y besarla como jamás había besado a nadie en mi vida.

―Mañana. A las ocho. Puedes elegir el lugar. ―murmuró, antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, me sonrió para retroceder un paso y salir del lugar. Mientras yo la seguía con la mirada, no sabía si aquello había sido real o si mi mente estaba jugando conmigo.

Aunque quizás la única que estaba jugando conmigo era ella. Y mi libido estaba dispuesto a dejarla jugar.

 _ **Bella POV**_

Esa mañana, Rene había insistido en querer salir de la casa, quería pasar al menos un día con los niños en la plaza y ser la abuela consentidora, dado su estado de ánimo las últimas semanas, supuse que eso le vendría bien. Apenas llegamos a la plaza, Elizabeth se quedó pegada a la vitrina de una tienda de mascotas.

―Mira mami, ese cachorrito quiere venir conmigo. ―negué, de ninguna forma le compraría un perro, mucho menos uno que ahora parecía un peluche y dentro de unos meses sería un enorme y peludo animal, al que seguramente yo tendría que atender en todo sentido.

No era que no me gustaran los perros, pero creía firmemente que, si no tenías tiempo, espacio y dinero para cuidarlo adecuadamente no debías tenerlos. Y yo tenía dos pequeños niños que tenían la energía suficiente para tenerme corriendo por todos lados, no necesitaba agregar un perro a la ecuación.

―Eli, no podemos llevar un cachorrito. Recuerda que volveremos a casa en unas semanas y no podrás llevarlo en el avión. ―expliqué tomando su mano.

Mi madre y James estaban montados en un carrusel en medio de la plaza, había intentado convencer a Elizabeth de subir con ellos, pero ella solo quería jugar con aquellos animales tanto como pudiera.

― ¿Y un gatito? ―preguntó con ojitos dulces, ella sabía que podía hacerme ceder con ellos, pero aun así no íbamos a comprar un animal.

―No, cariño. Hablaremos de una mascota cuando volvamos a casa ¿de acuerdo? ―ella hizo un puchero, pero asintió con tranquilidad, tomo mi mano y se despidió de los animales con una mano.

Después de que James y Rene bajaran del juego, decidimos ir a recorrer las demás tiendas, hasta que Elizabeth vio una tienda completamente rosada, no entendía del todo si vendían juguetes o ropa, quizás ambas, solo podía ver rosa por todos lados, íbamos hacía allá cuando James puso resistencia.

―Mami, no quiero ir ahí. ―murmuró parado fuera de la tienda, suponía que si a mí me parecía extraño aquel lugar, él debía verlo como una pesadilla hecha realidad, sonreí divertida por su cara de terror y miré a Rene que ya tenía a Elizabeth probándose un vestido de alguna princesa.

― ¿Puedo confiar en dejarlas solas? ―pregunté y ambas asintieron sonrientes, mi madre siempre había querido una niña para jugar a vestirla de princesa y todo eso, lamentablemente yo tenía más el carácter de mi padre y sus ideas de jugar a las muñecas se había evaporado, ahora parecía que Elizabeth le daba la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Salimos por el pasillo y entramos a una tienda más común, con dos niños, mis viajes al súper eran cotidianos, así que supuse que podría surtir algunas cosas para la casa, James iba montado en el carrito, generalmente dejaba que Elizabeth tomara ese sitio, pero cuando estábamos solo nosotros dos, él iba ahí contándome todas sus aventuras.

―Cuando Elizabeth se perdió, Garrett dijo que si volvía con un solo niño ibas a golpearlo. ―murmuró con una sonrisa divertida, sonreí de vuelta y puse una caja de jugo en el carrito.

―Lo habría golpeado. ―confirme guiñándole un ojo y él sonrió aún más.

― ¿Podemos invitar a Seth a jugar? Él sabe jugar a los policías y ladrones. ―exclamó sonriente, iba a responder cuando vi una conocida cabellera teñida de rubio frente a nosotros.

―Mira nada más, la zorrita del pueblo se atrevió a volver. ―murmuró con una pose que suponía ella creía mostraba firmeza, pero parecía un maniquí de una tienda en quiebra. ―Creí que después de la última vez, no tendrías agallas para dar la cara de nuevo. En especial después de que Edward me eligió sobre a ti y a tus bastar… ―oh no, ella podía meterse conmigo, pero no con mis hijos, antes de que terminara de decir aquella palabra, mi mano ya había chocado contra su mejilla, James soltó un grito de sorpresa, pero la cara de aquella mujer era sin duda lo más divertido que había visto en mi vida.

―Cuidado con lo que dices, Alice. Porque créeme que tengo muchas cosas que cobrarte y estoy dispuesta a romperte las bonitas uñas postizas y quitarte las extensiones si te atreves a insultar a mis hijos. ―murmuré mirándola a los ojos con una amenaza bien clara en los míos, ella estaba furiosa, podía verlo en toda la tensión de su cuerpo.

― ¿Cosas por cobrarme? Oh claro, hablas de los carteles. Creí que te parecería lindo mi detalle, así ya nadie te preguntaría sobre el padre de tu accidente. ―respondió intentado sonar tan firme como antes, pero no le funciono del todo, no cuando su mejilla aún estaba roja y mi mano estaba marcada en ella. Sonreí y di un paso hacia ella, mientras la rubia teñida se alejaba aún más.

―Escuché que Edward te ha estado ignorando desde que llegué, tal parece que nada ha cambiado, sigues siendo la segunda opción para llenar su cama cuando no estoy. Y apuesto que creías que iban a casarse tarde o temprano. ―murmuré mirándola con suficiencia, eso pasaba cuando tus amigas eran tan hipócritas como tú, hablaban a tus espaldas y en un pueblo tan pequeño, esos chismes corrían como pólvora.

―Jamás fui su segunda opción o ¿quieres que te recuerde todas las veces que te dejo botada porque yo lo llamaba? ―preguntó con aun menos valor que la última vez, sonreí con sarcasmo.

―Y aun así fui su primer beso y su primera vez. ¿Sabes que me dijo cuándo despertamos aquella mañana? Que no habría querido que fuera con nadie más, ni siquiera tú que habías sido su novia ¿Por cuánto? ¿Dos años? ―estaba furiosa y esto solo era el comienzo, esa rubia teñida iba a rogarme que la dejara tranquila cuando terminara con ella, iba a ser ella quién le diría toda la verdad a Edward con tal librarse de mí. ―Pareces molesta, quizás es porque sabes que, en mi caso, solo tengo que sonreírle a Edward, insinuarle que deberíamos salir y estará rogándome que sea su esposa, mientras que tú puedes acostarte con él a diario, incluso ser del agrado de su madre, pero jamás te lo va a pedir. ―añadí con toda la seguridad que los años me habían brindado, ella ya no tenía ventaja sobre mis miedos de adolescencia o mi inseguridad. ―Ahora si nos disculpas, tenemos cosas que hacer. Y, por cierto, cuando Edward terminé contigo recuerda que es porque tomé lo que es mío de vuelta. ―murmuré antes seguir por el pasillo empujando el carrito con mi pequeño cobrizo que me miraba con una sonrisa traviesa, a veces creía que ese pequeño granuja era tan atrevido como yo, agradecía que mis dos pequeños tuvieran tanta confianza en sí mismo y quería creer que tenía algo que ver en todo eso.

Dejamos todo en el viejo auto de Charlie y mientras cerraba la cajuela, mi madre apareció sin mi pequeña, sentí que mi mundo entero se detenía al verla sola y cargada de bolsas.

― ¿Dónde está Elizabeth? ―pregunté con la voz tensa y mirándola alarmada.

―Tranquila, pasamos a comprar un pastel con Sue y Seth acepto cuidarla mientras venía a dejar las bolsas de nuestras compras al auto. ―respondió con total tranquilidad, acomodo todo en el auto y la miré con el ceño fruncido.

―No deberías dejar a los niños al cuidado de alguien más cuando te los confió, mamá. ―murmuré con mi pequeño tomando mi mano mientras caminábamos de regreso al lugar de Sue, ella suspiró.

―Serían solo unos minutos y ella adora a Seth. Congenian muy bien. ―puse los ojos en blanco y entramos al restaurante, esa mujer tenía serios problemas, el pobre chico trabajando y ella le encarga a Elizabeth como si estuvieran jugando en casa.

―Rene, Seth está trabajando ¿cómo se te ocurre dejarle a Elizabeth? ―murmuré y noté que mi pequeña estaba llena de pastel, sentada en la barra del lugar platicando tranquilamente con Edward, él parecía no comprender que debía mantenerse alejado de ella.

Pero después de la charla que había tenido con Alice, estaba dispuesta a jugar mis cartas, esa rubia pronto recibiría el mensaje que le había prometido y mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. Después de prácticamente obligarlo a invitarme a cenar, salí de ahí sabiendo por su mirada que él me deseaba, aunque eso solo sería la primera parte de todo esto, era bueno saber que lo tenía a mi favor.

Él siempre había tenido la idea de que yo estaba secretamente enamorada de él, me lo había dicho aquella última vez años atrás, pero Edward era tan inocente en este juego que su corazón saldría hecho añicos cuando todos los secretos salieran a la luz.

Si según todo lo que decía el pueblo sobre mis pecados era verdad, me iría al infierno hiciera lo que hiciera, así que era más divertido si antes de hacerlo, destrozaba a todos aquellos que lo habían hecho conmigo. Mi pobre cobrizo de ojos verdes pronto estaría rogando que jamás hubiera vuelto a su vida, pero al mismo tiempo, me rogaría que jamás saliera de ella.

* * *

 **Espero les guste**

 **Gracias por leer**


	5. Ira

_**Bella POV**_

Después de conseguir un vestido para la cita que tendría con Edward, salíamos de la plaza de regreso a la casa, mi madre intentaba sacarme información sobre lo que fuera que había hablado con él cuando ellos habían salido del restaurante, pero simplemente le expliqué que saldríamos al día siguiente.

Los niños cayeron dormidos apenas a llegaron a su habitación, estaban agotados después de todo el tiempo que habíamos pasado fuera. Por mi parte había dormido como si nada hubiera pasado y a la mañana siguiente todo fue normal, hasta que dieron las cinco de la tarde y terminé volviendo mi vieja habitación un desastre arreglándome para la cita, mis pequeños estaban sentados en mi cama revisando el maquillaje como si supiera para que servía cada cosa, Elizabeth se había puesto labial rojo para intentar besar a su hermano que intentaba resistirse con todas sus fuerzas. Una vez terminé, mi pequeña me dedico una sonrisa preciosa.

―Te vez bonita, mami. ―exclamó mi pequeña, que ya había limpiado su rostro y llevaba un bonito pijama que su abuela le había comprado el día anterior.

― ¿A dónde irás? ―preguntó de pronto mi pequeño celoso con ojos verdes y ceño fruncido, sentado en la cama. Le sonreí por el espejo y me acerqué a donde estaban.

―Iré a cenar con un viejo amigo, la abuela los arropara y cenaran pizza con ella. Para cuando despierten estaré aquí. ―respondí y dejé un beso en la frente de cada uno. ―Los amo.

―Y yo te amo a ti, mami. ―exclamó primero mi pequeña levantándose para dejar un beso en mi mejilla.

―Yo también te amo. ―murmuró mi celosito apenas lo suficiente alto para que lo escuchara, le sonreí y me incliné a darle un segundo beso.

Me despedí de ambos cuando tocaron al timbre y vi el auto de Edward parado fuera de la casa, mi madre los llevó a su habitación mientras yo me encontraba con él en la puerta.

―Hola. ―saludó con una sonrisa, llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas, pero antes de extender el brazo para entregármelo, su mirada me recorrió entera, fingí que no lo había notado e intento mirarme rápidamente a los ojos de nuevo. ―Te vez preciosa. ―sonreí de lado y lo miré directo a los ojos, de alguna manera eso lo ponía nervioso, en todos los años que había conocido a Edward Cullen, jamás lo había visto en aquel estado.

―Gracias. ―respondí con tranquilidad. La noche era larga para poner a prueba al cobrizo frente a mí, quería divertirme viendo que tan lejos creía que podía llegar conmigo.

―Te traje flores. ―asentí tomándolas y las puse en la barra de la entrada.

― ¿Nos vamos? ―pregunté dando un paso hacia fuera.

―Claro. ―respondió con una sonrisa más nerviosa que sincera, sonreí mientras caminaba frente a él, me abrió la puerta del auto y en unos minutos estuvimos en camino al restaurante que había elegido. ― ¿Cómo están los niños? ¿Les ha gustado el pueblo?

―No hablaremos de los niños, no está noche. ―murmuré dando el tema por cerrado, sabía que intentaba sacarme información y convencerme de acercarse a ellos, pero una cosa era lo que yo podía hacer y otra muy diferente a lo que expondría a mis hijos. Y por ahora, Edward no era alguien confiable para estar con ellos, mucho menos con la verdad que creía que poseía.

― ¿Entonces de qué hablaremos? ―preguntó confundido, pero para ese momento ya estábamos en el restaurante. Así que bajamos para ir dentro, no faltaron las miradas sobre nosotros y supe que las habladurías sobre nosotros pronto volverían a tomar fuerza.

Nos pasaron a una mesa lo suficientemente alejada para poder hablar con privacidad, pero con una vista preciosa de las calles de Forks.

―Antes de tener a los niños, teníamos muchos temas de conversación. ―murmuré mientras tomaba el menú, respondiendo a su anterior pregunta. ―Finge que jamás me fui, que jamás estuve embarazada y que esa noche jamás sucedió. ―añadí comenzando a leer el menú.

―Suena más fácil de lo que es. ―murmuró mirándome por encima de su menú. ―Alice hablo conmigo esta mañana, dijo algo de que se habían encontrado en la plaza. ―añadió y volvió sus ojos a la carta, hice lo mismo con una sonrisa divertida, recordando el pánico y odio en los ojos de la rubia.

―Sí, recuerdo haber hablado con ella. ―respondí sin dar más detalle, quería saber que tanto le había dicho la rubia teñida.

―Dijo que la amenazaste con separarnos. ―solté una apenas audible carcajada, la imaginaba haciendo un drama para parecer la victima de nuevo a los ojos de Edward.

― ¿Y? ―pregunté levantando la mirada y bajando el menú, atrapando sus ojos verdes antes de que pudiera decir algo más, mostrando la mejor cara de inocencia en mi rostro, como si esas palabras no me afectaran en lo más mínimo.

―Le dije que no había nada que separar. Que había pensado en terminar con ella desde mucho antes de que aparecieras. ―asentí aun con mi rostro apacible.

―Supongo que eso no le gustó nada. ―murmuré, el mesero apareció, tomo los pedidos, un par de platos de pasta y una botella de vino tinto. Una vez solos de nuevo, con dos copas llenas y la botella sobre la mesa, me miró a los ojos.

―Ella está convencida de que tú tienes algo que ver. Ella y mi madre están seguras de que estás intentando seducirme. ―sonreí de lado y jugué con la copa frente a mí.

― ¿Y eso es malo? ―pregunté mirándolo directamente a los ojos, los suyos me miraron con sorpresa, casi ilusión, hasta que finalmente sonrió.

―No. Solo…

―Creen que intento seducirte para volver a quedar embarazada y obligarte a quedarte conmigo ¿no es así? ―murmuré y su rostro palideció.

―Lo que piensen me da igual. Si quieres seducirme, hazlo. ―sonreí de lado y tome un poco de vino, la comida llego unos minutos después y aun cuando el lugar estaba casi lleno, sentí como si todos hubieran guardado silencio para escuchar lo fuera que dijéramos aquella noche.

― ¿Qué les dijiste cuando me fui? ―pregunté rompiendo al silencio, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

―Le dije a mis padres que no tenía nada que ver. ―respondió intentando sostenerme la mirada, quizás solo quería ser sincero.

―Entonces, si no quieres ser parte de todo esto, sino quieres que todo tu perfecto mundo se derrumbe porque las personas comiencen a murmurar sobre los niños y tú, porque insistes en que quieres conocerlos. ―murmuré con cierto enfado y con un rostro firme. Quizás no era mejor persona que ellos para usar las debilidades de cada uno en su contra, pero necesitaba que sintieran el mismo dolor que yo había sentido en el pasado.

―Eso era en el pasado. Me aterraba todo lo que podía pasar si todo el mundo se enteraba que iba a ser padre. ―negué levemente, esa respuesta seguía pareciéndome falsa, estúpida y cobarde, quise gritarle que no había nada de qué preocuparse, pero me mordí la lengua. ―No sé qué quieres de mí, creí que me odiabas, luego simplemente me tratabas con indiferencia, me querías lejos de ellos y ahora tenemos una cita. ¿Al menos tengo una oportunidad o solo estás jugando conmigo?

― ¿Es qué nadie te explicó que las mujeres somos difíciles? ―pregunté sonriendo de lado, él puso los ojos en blanco. ―Las oportunidades no se piden, Edward, se ganan, demuéstrame que la mereces. ―murmuré antes de terminar mi copa y ponerme de pie, había terminado la comida y era tarde, debía volver con los niños. Él pidió la cuenta y pago mientras yo caminaba de vuelta a la calle. Una vez de vuelta en el auto, una canción que no recordaba haber escuchado jamás lleno el ambiente tenso entre nosotros, hablaba sobre un amor que se sentía más como una juventud desperdiciada, no estaba poniendo realmente atención, hasta que note que el camino no era de regreso a mi casa, ni siquiera era el camino a la suya. Lo miré esperando una respuesta a mi silenciosa pregunta, pero él parecía ir absorto en la canción y la carretera.

― ¿A dónde vamos? ―pregunté llamando su atención, él me miró con una sonrisa.

―Recordé que tu postre favorito es el pastel de Sue, no sabía si aún te gustaba, pero según Elizabeth así es, conseguí una rebanada para nosotros y vamos al mirador. ―fruncí el ceño.

¿El mirador? Ese lugar era conocido por todo el mundo como la zona para perder la virginidad, cualquiera con la mentalidad de Alice, la había perdido en aquel lugar con cualquier idiota en un auto.

―Creí que ibas a llevarme a mi casa. ―murmuré, pero era obvio que no sería así, ahora que podía entender a dónde íbamos, estábamos demasiado cerca como para dar la vuelta y regresar.

―No mencionaste que querías ir a casa. ―respondió rápidamente, llegamos al lugar y apago el auto.

―No pensé que fuera necesario. ―exclamé bajando del auto y caminando hasta una vieja rama de árbol que se había caído y formaba un lugar perfecto para sentarse y ver la oscuridad del pueblo y las orillas de este, no era una gran ciudad con luminosos anuncios así que era un paisaje diferente. Unos minutos después apareció y se sentó a mi lado.

Nos quedamos en silencio, mirando el lugar, había ido una vez, años atrás, pero era algo que ni Edward sabía, ni siquiera se lo había contado a mi madre, sonreí al recordarlo, no había ido a hacer lo que todos hacían ahí, pero aun así había resultado un lindo día.

― ¿En qué piensas? ―preguntó, me giré y me encontré con él mirándome fijamente, sostenía la caja donde seguro llevaba el pastel, parecía más tranquilo que unas horas atrás.

―Nada. ―respondí sin dudar y tomé la caja. ―Este lugar simplemente me parece irónico tanto tiempo después. ―añadí comenzando a comer el pastel, había cortado un pedazo y dado que no llevábamos cubierto, simplemente lo comí con los dedos, me sentí Elizabeth sentada en la barra con la cara llena de pastel.

―Jamás había venido aquí, pero todos decían que había una buena vista. ―asentí ante aquello, aunque dudaba que muchos vinieran a admirar el paisaje.

― ¿Esto es lo que haces normalmente en una cita? ―pregunté terminando mi pedazo de pastel, él aun sostenía el suyo entre sus dedos.

―No estaba seguro de si esto era una cita, una forma de castigarme o si me ibas a dejar plantado, estoy improvisando. ―sonreí divertida, quizás todo sería más fácil de lo que imaginaba.

―Quizás es una cita cuyo fin es castigarte ¿no lo has pensado? ―me miró curioso. ―Los hombres siempre quieren aquello que no pueden tener, Edward. Tú quieres todo esto, solo porque sabes que no puedes tenerlo. ―añadí, no me refería a mí, sino a la idea de la familia perfecta que seguramente él se había pintado.

―Yo quería esto desde antes de que nos acostáramos en esa fiesta. ―murmuró mirando hacia al frente. No era algo que no supiera, era demasiado obvio en sus sentimientos, en el pasado eso me había hecho confiar en él, pero al final quizás era lo que más me había lastimado, porque cuando dijo todo aquello, pude ver en sus ojos que no mentía, en verdad se sentía de esa manera.

―Tuviste la oportunidad de tenerlo y la dejaste ir. ―respondí con el mismo tono de voz, volviendo la mirada hacia el paisaje frente a nosotros.

―Estaba asustado, no es lo mismo tener hijos cuando tienes una carrera y algo estable, a tenerlos en la preparatoria, cuando no tienes ni un centavo para mantenerte solo y tampoco una carrera para buscar un empleo al menos decente para pagar todo. ―murmuró frustrado, pasándose las manos por el cabello.

― ¿Y crees que para mí fue divertido?

―Tú no estabas ni la mitad de asustada que yo, sino, no hubieras hecho la tontería de pegar carteles por todos lados, solo convertiste nuestra situación en algo mucho peor. ―lo miré furiosa, cuando creía que una parte de él había madurado, soltaba un comentario como ese y me volvía a confirmar que seguía siendo ese niño aterrado de años atrás, seguía sin ser alguien en quién pudiera confiar.

―Quiero irme a casa. ―exigí poniéndome de pie y caminando de vuelta al auto, ni siquiera iba a discutir mi inocencia respecto a eso, él iba a enterarse de toda la verdad en algún momento y mis lágrimas iban a ser nada comparadas al dolor que él sentiría. Subí al auto y unos segundos después, él también lo hizo.

Apenas llegamos a mi casa, baje sin mirarlo, no podía tratar con un hombre que seguía siendo un adolescente.

 _ **Edward POV**_

La vi caminar hasta entrar a su casa, una vez cerró la puerta, golpe mi cabeza contra el volante, una maldita noche y la había arruinado. Pero ella me sacaba de mis casillas, no me daba respuestas claras, solo parecía jugar con lo que pensaba y sentía.

Esa mujer iba a provocarme un ataque de nervios, me ponía tan furioso que la chica que había conocido estuviera encerrada en esa fría y atractiva mujer, porque al menos a mi Bella la conocía, a esa mujer apenas si podía seguirle el paso.

Conduje de vuelta a mi apartamento con el volante sostenido tan fuerte que mis nudillos estaban blancos. Azote la puerta del auto y del apartamento, necesitaba un trago y una aspirina. Quería tomar a Isabella del cuello por su actitud, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba tomar su cuerpo y pegarlo al mío, besarla con dureza, hacerla olvidar todo el maldito pasado, tocar su cuerpo, destrozar una habitación mientras la poseía. Simplemente no sabía que quería con más necesidad.

Entre a mi habitación y decidí tomar un baño para relajarme, como incluso mientras estaba bajo el agua sentía que volvería en cualquier momento a cumplir una de esas dos cosas, mientras el agua hirviendo caía sobre mi rostro, su bonita boca apareció en mi mente, la forma sutil en que sonreía, quería poseerla y hacer otras cosas con esa boca insolente. De pronto ya no eran solo sus labios, pronto sus ojos intensos y atrevidos la acompañaron, poco a poco todo su cuerpo en aquel vestido negro que se pegaba a cada cuerva nueva en su cuerpo, su diminuta cintura y sus sexys caderas, sin darme cuenta una parte de mi cuerpo comenzó a despertar, no recordaba haberme masturbado desde que tenía dieciocho años, pero la imagen de ella quitándose ese vestido, mostrándome que llevaba de bajo, podía jurar que mi imaginación no le hacía justicia a lo que escondía, mi mano comenzó a recorrer mi miembro lentamente, mientras el agua aun caía sobre mí.

Imaginaba su mirada retadora mientras besaba su vientre y subía poco a poco hasta tomar uno de sus senos, sus gemidos y jadeos contra mi cabello, mientras su cuerpo se inclinaba para recibirme. Mi cuerpo entero se tensó y me sentí un adolescente con la libido por las nubes. Cuando salí del baño al menos estaba más tranquilo. Pude dormir más que las noches anteriores y desperté con la idea de buscarla, hasta que mi madre me llamó por lo que parecía la décima vez esa semana, no recordaba tantas llamadas de ella desde que me había ido a vivir solo.

Me mintió vagamente con algo sobre su auto, según ella, estaba en el taller y necesitaba hacer las compras, sabía que mentía desde que menciono el auto, pero decidí simplemente seguirle la corriente porque no tenía ganas de pelear más.

Las compras no eran tan divertidas, ni siquiera me gustaba hacer las mías, pero cuando se trataba de mi madre, aquello podía durar horas, estábamos en un pasillo que solo tenía cosas para hacer postres, cuando mi madre recordó que había olvidado algo del pasillo anterior y me pidió la esperara mientras ella volvía, estaba leyendo una caja de pastel que parecía ser bastante fácil, cuando noté a la castaña dueña de mis últimas fantasías con una canasta y tomando un par de esas cajas.

―Bella. ―ella levantó la mirada y me acerqué más a ella, lanzando la caja que había estado leyendo, dentro del carrito de mi madre.

―Cuando pensaba en ti haciendo las compras, me imaginaba un carrito completamente diferente. ―murmuró cuando llegué a su lado, ese era uno de los problemas que me daba hablar con ella, parecía tan desinteresada y a la vez tan enojada conmigo, simplemente me estaba volviendo loco.

―No es mío, mi madre me obligo a traerla a hacer sus compras. ―asintió mientras ponía las dos cajas de pastel en su canasta. ― ¿Aun estás molesta? ―pregunté mientras la seguía por el pasillo.

― ¿Por qué volviste a insultarme respecto a esos carteles? No, ya lo superé. ―respondió con una sonrisa de lado y tomo algunos artefactos de decoración.

― ¿Qué hace ella aquí? ―ambos levantamos la mirada hasta toparnos con mi madre, quien miraba a Isabella con odio puro.

―Le sorprenderá, pero estoy haciendo las compras. ―exclamó con sarcasmo Isabella, sonriéndole mientras se mantenía parada a mi lado. Bella llevaba un pantalón negro, ajustado en las áreas correctas, con una blusa doblada hasta los hombros y unas botas, inevitablemente termine observándola de nuevo, no era el vestido que había llevado la noche anterior, pero seguía teniendo un efecto en mí.

―Edward tiene una relación, así que deberías comportarte y alejarte de él. ―murmuró mi madre poniendo lo que llevaba en el carrito.

―Por lo que sé, Edward no tiene ninguna relación y al contrario de lo que piensa, lo último que él quiere es que me aleje. ―respondió la preciosa y sexy castaña sonriéndome de lado, sin poder evitarlo correspondí al gesto.

―Él solo ve una cara bonita en ti, eres una cualquiera a la cual se quiere llevar a la cama, pero no voy a permitir que vuelvas a intentar meterte en su vida. ―gruñó mi madre, mirando a Isabella retadoramente, por la mirada de Isabella, supe que aquello no iba a terminar bien, hasta que ella sonrió.

―Así que soy una cualquiera. ―murmuró y puso la canasta sobre el carrito de mi madre, ella levantó una ceja mirándola con suficiencia. ―Bien, vámonos Edward. ―la miré confundido, ella tendió su mano y vi a mi madre fulminarla con la mirada, pero inevitablemente me vi atraído a tomar su mano.

― ¿A dónde vamos? ―pregunté entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

―Tendremos sexo en la parte trasera de tu auto. ―respondió jalándome hacia la salida, pero lo suficientemente alto para que mi madre la escuchara, no estaba seguro de si estaba hablando en serio. ―No se preocupe, señora Cullen, cuando termine sus compras, habremos terminado nosotros también y Edward podrá llevarla a su casa. ―añadió sonriéndole antes de terminar de salir de ahí. Una vez llegamos a mi auto, ella simplemente me miró. ―No lo haremos, cariño.

―Ya me lo imaginaba. ―murmure poniendo los ojos en blanco, ella sonrió.

―En algún momento tu madre se enterará que Elizabeth y James tienen los genes Cullen. Entonces estaré encantada de negarle acercarse a ellos. ―exclamó recargándose en el auto.

―Así que nadie de mi familia podrá acercarse a los niños. ―murmuré con un bufido. ―Jasper estará bastante decepcionado cuando se enteré que tiene sobrinos, pero no puede ni saludarlos porque su bipolar madre nos odia a todos por mis errores de adolescente. ―añadí con exceso de sarcasmo, ella me miró repentinamente sorprendida, podía decir que era la emoción más real que había visto en su rostro.

― ¿Jasper no lo sabe? ―preguntó confundida, fruncí el ceño y negué. ―Creí que ustedes dos se contaban todo.

―No ha vuelto al pueblo desde hace años, pero planeaba ponerlo al tanto en unos días, cuando llegué para pasar una temporada. ¿También él tiene prohibido ver a los niños? ―pregunté recargándome en el auto también, ella tenía un extraño gesto en el rostro, sacudió la cabeza y se recompuso antes de responder.

―Lo pensaré, sino me trata como lo hace tu madre, quizás le dé oportunidad. ―solté un bufido y entonces vimos a Esme acercarse a nosotros con firmeza y enojo. Al llegar hasta nosotros estrello su mano contra mejilla de Isabella, pude ver en la cara de Bella, que eso iba a terminar muy mal.

―Sabía que solo intentabas seducirlo, igual que lo hiciste hace años. Eras una mosca muerta entonces y ahora eres una zorra que sigue sin saber quién es el padre de esos niños. Pero no te voy a permitir que intentes meterte en mi familia de nuevo. Tus bastardos no son unos Cullen y nunca lo serán, solo son el legado de una cualquiera que perdió el control en la adolescencia. ―para cuando mi madre terminó de hablar incluso yo estaba molesto, Bella tenía los puños cerrados y sus ojos estaban clavados el rostro de mi madre.

―Oh por favor, Esme. No vengas a hacerte la santa conmigo, cuando todos en el pueblo saben que te pasaste los primeros seis meses del embarazo creyendo que Jasper era hijo del Señor Vulturi, porque te revolcaste con él estando ya casada con el padre de Edward. Tienes suerte que Carlisle fuera una buena persona porque de otra forma, tu estarías viviendo en el barrio más pobre de Seattle y Jasper tendría suerte de haber terminado la preparatoria. Si quieres hablar de zorras, comienza por recordar tu pasado, querida. Al menos yo estoy segura de quién es el padre de mis hijos, siempre lo he estado. Y créeme, ellos son más Cullen de lo que tú algún día podrás ser. Porque ambas sabemos que Carlisle dejo de amarte el día que se enteró de todo. ―escupió Bella con desprecio, se dio la vuelta para irse sin decir nada más, estaba claro que ya no era la chica que se había ido años atrás, ni la niña que solía sonreírle con inocencia a mi madre cuando se quedaba a cenar con nosotros. No estaba dispuesta a soportar nada de nadie, y mi madre parecía haberse golpeado contra una pared en medio de la calle.

Tenía el rostro pálido, la mano sobre el pecho, mirando un punto fijo en el estacionamiento, como si no pudiera creer que ella sabía eso, si bien había estado al tanto de lo ocurrido, por todos los comentarios de desconocidos en la calle, escucharlo en voz alta seguía costándome trabajo, siempre veía a mi madre como la mujer recta y tradicional que representaba todas las creencias del pueblo, pero su pasado seguía ahí, aunque intentáramos olvidarlo todo el tiempo, y las palabras de Isabella la habían golpeado con fuerza, dejando claro, que jamás puedes huir de tu pasado.

No sabía que debía hacer o decir en ese punto, entendía porque Bella había reaccionado tan mal, pero eso jamás habría ocurrido si yo no hubiera intentado protegerme años atrás. Ahora no solo se trataba de acercarme a Bella, sino de empezar a hacerme responsable de lo que había hecho y decirle a mis padres la verdad, necesitaba dejar de esconderme detrás de mis miedos.

* * *

 **Espero les guste**

 **Gracias por leer**


	6. Viejos amigos

_**Bella POV**_

―No debiste decirle nada, ahora quiere venir a pasar el verano aquí y no tengo espacio para hospedarla como debería. ―murmuré contra el teléfono, caminaba por la sala con lentitud mientras me quejaba con Garrett.

―Ella estaba preocupada porque no los había visto en semanas, no pudo estar ahí para lo de Charlie así que creyó que estabas molesta y por eso no habían ido a verla en tanto tiempo. ―respondió algo culpable, suspiré y salí de la casa, los niños estaban ayudando a René a plantar alguna extraña flor que habían conseguido unos días atrás. Me senté en los escalones de la entrada.

―Jamás estaría molesta con ella, sé que no puede viajar mucho por su salud, y ahora va a cruzar el país sola para venir aquí. Debí llamarla al menos una vez, pero se me paso. ―suspiré pesadamente, esto no era culpa de Garrett, sino mía.

―Puedo acompañarla hasta Seattle, si te hace sentir más segura, tendrías que ir a recogerla ahí, pues tendría que tomar un avión de regreso inmediatamente. ―propuso, suponía que era lo mejor, Tía siempre parecía firme como un roble, pero los últimos meses había estado enferma, la muerte de mi padre le había dejado tan mal que su salud había decaído aún más.

―Te agradecería mucho que lo hicieras, aunque tendrás que convencerla de aceptar tu compañía. ―añadí sonriendo a medias.

―Tía me adora, soy su sobrino favorito. ―solté una carcajada, Tía quería a Garrett, se llevaban muy bien y le encantaba que la visitara, pero siempre le decía todo lo contrario solo para molestarlo.

―Si tú dices. ―respondí divertida. Nos quedamos en silencio después de unas carcajadas más y él soltó un suspiró.

― ¿Cuándo vas a volver? ―preguntó finalmente. ―Los extraño a todos, también Jane, de hecho, está sentada frente a mí pidiéndome el teléfono, si menciona algo de que nos metimos a tu apartamento, en mi defensa, ella me obligo.

― ¡Garrett! ―escuché a Jane exclamar indignada, me reí divertida, ellos dos eran como dos niños jugando cuando estaban juntos, verlos era como ver el amor más puro que había conocido alguna vez, incluso me hacían desear lo mismo. Unos segundos después mi rubia amiga tomo el teléfono. ―Hola, Bells.

―Jane, lamento no haber estado en tu última prueba de vestido, vi las fotos que me enviaste, te vez preciosa, Elizabeth dice que le hacen falta muchos brillos más, pero que te vez hermosa. ―respondí sonriendo aun con el teléfono pegado a mi oído.

―Esa pequeña quiere que sea una bola disco. ―exclamó divertida. ―No te preocupes, Bells, de todas formas, ya encontré como cobrarme eso. ―Jane tenía ese tono travieso que me había hecho comprar un vestido entallado para ser dama de honor, así que temía que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza.

―Temo lo que planeas, pero dime ¿cómo vas a cobrarme mi ausencia? ―pregunté sonriendo, mirando un punto fijo al otro lado de la calle.

―Bueno, ya que eres la Dama de Honor, tienes que organizar la despedida de soltera, pero con todo lo que paso, me tome la libertad de hacerlo por ti, será en Seattle, el resto de las damas y yo, viajaremos con Tía en unos días, entonces podrás participar en una noche de mamá soltera, con strippers y alcohol, como si estuviéramos en Las Vegas, y Tía podrá estar más tranquila en cuanto vea a los niños. ―respondió emocionada, había olvidado por completo su despedida de soltera quizás era la peor dama que podía haber elegido, pero al menos Jane iba siempre un paso adelante.

―Suena genial. ―respondí con sinceridad, tenía años sin salir en una noche de chicas, había ido antes con ellas, habían organizado una salida por mi cumpleaños número veinte y me había divertido, pero después me había enfocado en cientos de otras cosas, dejando de lado las salidas y fiestas, así que me gustaba la idea de pasar una noche relajada con todas.

―Muy bien, entonces estaremos ahí en dos días, consigue un lindo vestido y ponte sexy Swan. ―solté una risita y nos despedimos. Entre de vuelta a la casa para revisar que estaban haciendo ahora, René había estado de mejor ánimo los últimos días, parecía que se estaba reponiendo poco a poco de la muerte de Charlie y mis pequeños tenían que ver en eso.

Tía y mi madre no eran las mejores amigas, ella me había visto llorar durante días cuando había llegado a su casa y eso no había mejorado nada la relación con mis padres, ahora que Charlie no estaba, toda su indiferencia había caído sobre René, así que no creía que tenerlas en la misma casa fuera una buena idea, pero no quería terminar rentando un lugar para menos de un mes, parecía un gasto innecesario.

Al llegar al patio, mis pequeños estaban sonriendo emocionados por haber logrado plantar la flor, esas pequeñas cosas era lo único que lamentaba de vivir en una gran ciudad, había actividades que no podían hacer en nuestro apartamento de apenas unos cuantos metros cuadrados, pero ahora quizás pudiéramos pasar un verano o dos en Forks para visitar a René y que ellos disfrutaran esas pequeñas cosas.

―Mamá ¿podemos hablar en privado? ―pregunté llamando su atención, pues estaba igual de emocionada que los niños con su reciente decoración, asintió y se quitó los guantes dejándolos sobre el resto de sus cosas para jardinería.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó mientras los niños empezaban a jugar corriendo y saltando por el patio, sin prestarnos mucha atención.

―Tía me llamo, dijo que quiere pasar el resto del verano aquí con nosotros. ―exclamé esperando ella comprendiera la situación sin tener que explicarlo.

―Ya veo. ¿Van a irse con ella? ―preguntó con un tono casi triste, mirando de reojo a los niños. Dejarla sola no era lo que tenía en mente, sabía que lo único que la mantenía mínimamente en paz, era nuestra presencia ahí.

―En realidad, creí que los niños podrían volver a dormir conmigo y ella se quedaría en el cuarto de invitados, ahí seguro estará cómoda. ―respondí con simpleza, ella me miró sorprendida y pronto me dedico una sonrisa sincera.

―Suena maravilloso. ―exclamó casi agradecida, suspiré y asentí, ambas eran mayores, dudaba que empezaran a pelear la una con la otra como adolescentes.

―Hay otra cosa. El día que ella llegará al pueblo, yo tendré que asistir a la despedida de soltera de Jane, la prometida de Garrett, los conociste hace unas semanas. Y la fiesta será en Seattle, así que estaré dos días allá y en esos días quería saber si tú y Tía podrían encargarse de los niños, sin matarse en el intento. ―añadí mirándola a los ojos, ella sonrió algo divertida.

―Quizás Tía y yo tenemos desacuerdos, pero llega un momento en la vida en que no quieres perder el tiempo peleando con la familia que te queda. ―respondió algo pensativa. Asentí con una media sonrisa, quizás tenía razón.

Los niños se emocionaron con la próxima llegada de Tía, querían verla y jugar con ella, contarle sobre todo lo que habían hecho en esas semanas, y sobre todas las personas que habían conocido, así que no se molestaron en absoluto al tener que dejarle su habitación.

Arreglamos el cuarto con unas cobijas más adecuadas para ella y limpiamos los armarios para que pudiera guardar sus cosas. En esos dos días, no volví a toparme con ningún miembro de la familia Cullen, lo que me tenía de mejor humor, pues no quería recibir a Tía y que lo primero que supiera era que me la pasaba peleando con esas personas, ella no tenía que saber todo eso, tenía que estar tranquila.

La mañana siguiente, salimos muy temprano en el auto de mi padre, iríamos los cuatro a buscarla a Seattle, luego regresarían con ella, René y los niños, mientras yo me quedaba para celebrar la despedida de Jane. Al ser tan temprano, Elizabeth y James se quedaron dormidos a los pocos minutos del camino, René intentaba no hacerlo, pero después de una hora de viaje, termino igual que ellos.

Llegamos a Seattle alrededor de medio día. El vuelo de Tía y Jane llegaría a las cuatro de la tarde, así que fuimos a comer algo y caminamos por las calles hasta que ellas aterrizaran, los niños solo habían pasado en esa ciudad unos pocos días cuando habíamos llegado, pero no habían podido recorrerla, se habían pasado todo el tiempo en el hotel o en sitios de comida.

Pero cuando yo era adolescente, era común que viniera aquí, el grupo de chicas que en aquel momento consideraba mis amigas, solían invitarme de compras o simplemente a pasar la tarde, Forks no tenía grandes tiendas, así que era bueno salir de vez en cuando para conseguir algo más que chaquetas enormes y pantalones de mezclilla. Incluso había llegado a ir con Edward y Jasper, ambos buscaban un traje para una extraña cena que su madre organizaría, así que habían ido a un ostentoso lugar en el centro de Seattle, yo solo había ido porque quería comprar un vestido, no era normal que comprara esa clase de vestimenta en aquel momento, pero tenía una cita y quería verme lo más femenina posible, al menos en mi mente esa era mi excusa.

Pasamos las horas recorriendo las calles, hasta que finalmente ellas llegaron, mis pequeños recibieron con grandes abrazos a ambas, emocionados de verlas de nuevo, con Jane venía también todo su cortejo, salude a todas y cada una, mientras Tía abrazaba y besaba a los niños.

Cuando llego mi turno, me extendió los brazos, en todos los años que habíamos pasado juntas, había formado un lazo con ella que difícilmente se rompería, en ella siempre encontraba consuelo y apoyo, me había hecho más fuerte gracias a ella, porque cualquier otra persona me habría tratado con la misma vergüenza que mis padres habían hecho, y quizás habría terminado con el autoestima destrozada, ni siquiera podría hablar frente a todas esas personas que me habían hecho tanto daño, pero ella me había dado cariño, comprensión y aliento, me había empujado para no quedarme en donde estaba, derrotada y asustada. Tía era como una segunda madre para mí.

Antes de que ellos partieran de regreso a Forks, fuimos los cinco a comer algo, quería pasar algo de tiempo con ella antes de ir con las chicas, fue una charla tranquila, por suerte, Tía tenía la misma idea de mi madre o quizás solo no quería pelear frente a los niños, pero se hablaron con cortesía mientras estuvieron juntas, antes de que oscureciera, mi madre decidió que en lugar de irse en el auto, tomarían un taxi de regreso, pues querían evitar un accidente y seguro en el camino se les haría de noche, y ninguna sabía manejar en la oscuridad.

Así que deje el auto en el estacionamiento del hotel, me despedí de los cuatro y después de que el taxi partió y me prometieron llamar cuando llegasen a casa, fui a reunirme con todas las chicas, habían rentado dos habitaciones, las más grandes del hotel, conociendo a Jane, seguramente aquello había sido obra de Garrett, porque ella no pagaría una fortuna por una habitación por dos días, aun cuando él se la pasaba recordándole que ahora que se casarían el dinero sería de ambos, ella prefería gastar según su salario y vivir como estaba acostumbrada.

Apenas llegué a la habitación, me topé con todas en vestidos cortos y ajustados, terminando de arreglarse para la gran noche, Jane dijo que había traído un vestido de mi armario que creía sería perfecto para la ocasión, lo que me recordó brevemente el hecho de que ellos habían entrado a mi apartamento mientras no estaba.

―Solo queríamos regar las plantas. ―se defendió mientras yo me refrescaba en el baño y me cambiaba por el vestido, no era el que habría elegido para los planes que tenían, pero confiaba en las elecciones de Jane, ella tenía un excelente gusto en ropa.

―Ni siquiera tengo plantas que regar, Jane. ―respondí cuando salí del baño con el vestido puesto.

Era corto, ajustado, con un escote recto que era a la altura correcta para no parecer vulgar y finalizaba con unos tirantes delicados. El vestido era precioso, la cuestión era que ese no era mi vestido.

―Te vez preciosa. ―exclamó cambiando radicalmente de tema, puse los ojos en blanco y le sonreí.

―Es lindo, aunque no tengo idea de dónde lo sacaste, me gusta la elección. ―murmuré poniéndome unos tacones negros con terminación en punta. Al ver a las demás chicas, note que todas tenían vestidos algo parecidos, pero de colores variados, mientras que Jane llevaba un vestido blanco, corto y suelto, era un estilo de los años veinte, con florecillas por algunas partes, parecía demasiado inocente alrededor de todas las demás con vestidos ajustados.

―Bueno, era la temática de nuestra pequeña fiesta, cada una representa un pecado capital, mientras que yo represento la pureza. ―la miré sonriendo algo divertida con toda la explicación. ―No te rías, Swan. No fue mi idea, una de las chicas vio una publicación en internet, y todas aceptaron, iba a negarme, pero supongo que después de unas copas será divertido. Al menos te toco lujuria, a mí prácticamente me vistieron de la virginal e inexperta novia de los años veinte. Ahora ¿cómo se supone que bailaré descaradamente con un hombre que no volveré a ver en mi vida vestida así? ―solté una carcajada y ella me sonrió a medias.

Nos unimos a las chicas en la sala de la habitación, Kate, la prima de Jane, había abierto una botella de champaña y repartía copas entre todas para el primer brindis de la noche. Aparte de Kate y Jane, estaban también, Emilie, una compañera de oficina, ella era alta de ojos azules y cabello negro, con la piel tan blanca como la nieve. Irina, la hermana de Kate y otra prima de Jane, Charlotte, una compañera de la universidad de Jane y Angela y Vanesa, las dos primas de Garrett.

Cada una tenía un color diferente, al parecer representando sus pecados, no entendía como en la repartición de cada uno, yo había terminado con la lujuria, desde hacía más de un año que no tenía relaciones con ningún hombre, ni siquiera un beso, quizás era su sutil manera de empujarme a que me embriagara y dejara el celibato.

―Bueno, ahora que todas tienen sus copas. Brindemos por Jane y Garrett, la primera en dejar la vida de soltera, y el idiota que nos quita a nuestra rubia favorita. ―exclamó Kate, todas sonreímos y levantamos nuestras copas. ―Recuerden, está noche mostrarle a Jane lo que se va a perder una vez se case. ―añadió haciéndonos reír a todas.

Terminamos las copas y salimos de la habitación, abajo había dos autos esperando por nosotras, la primera parada fue un restaurante para cenar, teniendo una agradable noche de chicas, compartiendo algo de vino y comiendo pasta. Hasta que dieron las diez y comenzamos a recorrer cada club de la ciudad al que pudimos.

Pasamos horas bailando, bebiendo y riéndonos de tonterías. Conocimos chicos realmente atractivos y a medida que la noche avanzaba, los autos terminaron con más pasajeros que con los que habíamos iniciado el viaje, nos dieron las tres de la mañana en aquella locura de noche, tres de las chicas llevaban chicos al hotel, esperaba que fueran las que no dormían con nosotras, porque no quería presenciar lo que pensaban hacer al llegar.

Jane iba contando emocionada sus suposiciones de a dónde la llevaría Garrett de luna de miel, Kate la sostenía mientras Emilie y yo nos dedicábamos a intentar no tropezar desde la entrada del hotel hasta el ascensor por nuestra cuenta, finalmente logramos llegar y entramos todas juntas en la pequeña cabina, mientras las puertas se cerraban, vi una cabellera rubia bastante familiar, llevaba una pequeña maleta negra y vestía de civil, mientras la puerta avanzaba yo iba siguiéndola para poder ver a ese hombre parado en recepción.

¿Qué hacía Jasper Cullen en Seattle? Quizás el alcohol me había pesado más de lo que creía y ya me estaba imaginando cosas. Edward lo había mencionado días atrás, pero no dijo que estaría aquí en tan poco tiempo. Cuando me gire a ver a las chicas, ellas me regresaron la mirada con algo de preocupación.

―Bella ¿estás bien? No me digas que vas a vomitar. ―exclamó Kate al ver mi rostro pálido, sacudí la cabeza y negué, quizás solo lo había confundido, él estaba a miles de kilómetros de aquí, no tenía nada que hacer en Seattle.

―No, estoy bien. Solo me sentí mareada por un segundo. ―mentí, de todas formas, ninguna de ellas conocía a los Cullen, excepto Jane que había llegado a ver alguna foto de ellos en mi casa, gracias a que Elizabeth y James le mostraron la única foto que había llevado conmigo, aunque en esa éramos tan jóvenes que quizás por eso ellos no habían logrado reconocer a Edward la primera vez.

Una vez llegamos a nuestro piso, Emilie tomo mi brazo para avanzar por el pasillo, si bien yo estaba un poco mareada y confundida por el alcohol, creía que era la más cuerda aparte de Kate, la división de habitaciones termino revolviéndose puesto que las chicas que habían conseguido pareja querían pasar la noche con ellos, entonces en la nuestra se quedarían Kate, Jane, Ángela y Emilie, mientras en la otra estarían Irina, Charlotte y Vanesa.

A pesar de las dos camas que había, terminamos durmiendo cada una por su lado, Kate y Jane en una cama, Ángela y yo en otra y antes de poder acomodar a Emilie ella se quedó dormida en el sofá de la sala.

Alrededor de las siete de la mañana el sol me pego directamente en la cara, estaba acostumbrada a levantarme así, no podía dormir hasta muy tarde con los niños, pero aquella mañana mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar, y Ángela había clavado sus rodillas en mi espalda toda la noche, eso sin contar que solo llevaba cuatro horas de sueño, pero por más vueltas que di y más empujones que le di a mi compañera, no hubo forma de volver a dormir, me levante molesta y fui a buscar mi maleta, Emilie había terminado en el piso de la sala, por alguna razón Vanesa estaba dormida en otro sofá, mientras que Kate y Jane tenían una lucha por las cobijas de su cama, encontré mi maleta bajo un montón de cosas tiradas y busque mi cambio de ropa para aquella mañana.

Una vez lo encontré, tomé un baño sin siquiera verme en el espejo, estaba segura de que tenía ojeras y mi rostro debía ser un desastre pues la noche anterior no me había quitado el maquillaje, aun cuando salí de la ducha y lavé mi rostro, seguía pareciendo un desastre, y la cabeza seguía matándome, así que decidí bajar a comer algo, y para conseguir unas pastillas.

En el pasillo me encontré con el servició al cuarto para otra habitación y le pregunte por las pastillas, él chico asintió con una sonrisa educada y dijo que me las llevaría al buffet en unos minutos, le agradecí desde el fondo de mi adolorido cuerpo el gesto, al llegar al comedor, tome una mesa alejada de la comida, sentía que en cualquier momento mi estómago devolvería todo el alcohol de la noche anterior. Pedí un jugo de naranja y algo de fruta, el joven apareció unos minutos después y me entrego las pastillas, le agradecí y le una propina apenas decente porque no tenía idea donde estaba mi bolso, por suerte el hotel era todo incluido, sino moriría de hambre hasta que despertaran todas y pudiera encontrar mi bolso.

Tome las pastillas con el jugo y mire la mesa intentando no encontrarme con el sol directamente, pues todas las ventanas del hotel estaban abiertas, terminé de comer mi fruta cuando el medicamente comenzó a hacer efecto, eran las nueve de la mañana para ese momento, pero dudaba que alguna se hubiera levantado ya, así que llame a mi madre para saber cómo estaban los niños, mientras esperaba el ascensor.

―Hola. ―respondió al tercer timbrazo, pique de nuevo el botón del elevador y suspire.

―Hola, mamá. Quería saber cómo estaban todos. ―murmuré mirando las flechas arriba de las puertas del ascensor, que decían que estaba bajando.

―Oh, Bella. Estamos bien, Elizabeth y James se quedaron dormidos de regreso y Tía pudo descansar muy bien en la habitación que le preparamos. Ahora estamos por desayunar. ―respondió con un mejor ánimo que el mío. ―Más tarde llevaremos a los niños al parque, Tía quiere dar un paseo por el pueblo.

―Me parece bien, solo evita que Elizabeth hable con extraños y no dejes que James se vuelva loco con los dulces. Estaré ahí en la noche. ―iba a picar una tercera vez el maldito botón del ascensor cuando una persona que llegaba lo hizo antes, levanté la mirada y entonces no pude fingir que era una confusión, era él. Jasper estaba de regreso.

Mi madre comenzó a decir un montón de cosas que no pude entender, porque estaba tiesa en mi sitió, él me había reconocido de inmediato, podía verlo en sus ojos, cada vez que terminaba presa del alcohol, terminaba pagando mi penitencia con alguno de ellos.

―Te llamo luego, mamá. ―murmuré antes de colgar y dar un paso atrás, estaba demasiado cerca, necesitaba mi espacio, sentía que estaba a punto de darme un ataque de pánico. ―Jasper. ―exclamé casi sin aliento, él solo me miraba. ― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―finalmente sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes, solo entonces me permití verlo realmente, su cuerpo había cambiado demasiado, todo estaba más marcado, incluso creía que había crecido unos centímetros más. Llevaba puesta una camisa de color azul oscuro, un pantalón negro y su cabello estaba más oscuro que antes, seguía con destellos rubios, pero parecía más castaño ahora, su rostro era más firme, con facciones más marcadas.

―Bella ―respondió con una tranquilidad que yo no podía imitar―. Estoy aquí porque tú y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar. ―añadió mirándome directamente a los ojos, sentía que iba a desmayarme o iba a devolver absolutamente todo lo que acababa de comer. Tenía razón, teníamos que hablar.

Pero no sabía si quería hablar del pasado, no con él.

 _ **Edward POV**_

―Estoy seguro de que Jasper preferiría pasar su primera noche aquí, descansando, no en una fiesta, mamá. ―murmuré mientras iba rumbo a mi auto, Jasper había llegado a Seattle la madrugada de hoy, en sus planes estaba pasar ahí dos días, pero había llamado para pedir que fuera por él esa misma tarde, así que mi madre había decidido adelantar los planes de su fiesta para ese mismo día, dudaba que mi hermano estuviera de humor, pero él era más condescendiente con ella.

―Si lo recibimos así nada más, creerá que no lo extrañábamos lo suficiente. ―respondió desde la entrada de la casa. ―Solo asegúrate de que lleguen a la hora exacta, todos estarán aquí y quiero que todo sea perfecto para él. ―asentí, aunque mentalmente solo podía poner los ojos en blanco.

Subí al auto y tomé la carretera rumbo a Seattle, esperaba que fuera un viaje tranquilo, quizás podríamos hablar a solas de Bella, necesitaba urgentemente un consejo al respecto, porque el verano casi terminaba y tenía casi una semana sin verla, ni a ella, ni a los niños, y no podía dejar que se fuera con ellos al otro lado del país sin siquiera haber tenido un momento real para conocerlos.

Y echaba de menos a Bella, con sus extraños arranques de humor, en los que un día me odiaba y al otro parecía estar interesada en mí, ya empezaba a acostumbrarme a su personalidad nueva, a sus juegos de estira y afloja, la tranquilidad en el pueblo comenzaba a parecerme aburrida, era más entretenido intentar seguirle el paso a mi castaña volátil.

No sabía qué pasaría si lograba convencerla de al menos acercarme a la pequeña familia que había construido en los últimos años, pero estaba seguro de que ese era el lugar al que pertenecía, lo sentía cuando la preciosa rubia hablaba conmigo como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida, o cuando el cobrizo diminuto me fulminaba con la mirada dejando en claro que no debía acercarme a sus mujeres, incluso a esa reacción de su parte me había encariñado, pero sin duda sabía que ese era mi lugar, porque era ella, Bella y yo funcionábamos juntos de una manera que pocos entenderían, pero en mi corazón sabía que estaba destinado a ser.

Y nuestros hijos nos unirían para siempre, así que pensaba pelear por ella.

* * *

 **Espero les guste**

 **Gracias por leer**


	7. Secretos

_**Edward POV**_

Al llegar a Seattle, fui directamente al hotel donde Jasper se había hospedado las últimas horas, pregunté por él en la recepción, pero antes de terminar la pregunta mi hermano apareció en la estancia, le hice una señal y él me dedico una sonrisa.

Se acercó hasta donde estaba y nos dimos un fraternal abrazo, en realidad sí lo había echado de menos. Mi madre tenía razón, ni tantos años en la marina lo cambiaron, seguía pareciendo que elegía su ropa durante horas, aunque por lo que sabía de aquellos años en que vivimos en la misma casa, literalmente cogía lo primero que encontraba y con su suerte parecía que se había pasado todo el día eligiendo su atuendo. Pero antes de poder mencionar cualquiera de esas cosas, note que no había ni un solo yeso en su cuerpo, así que o había mentido a la marina para salir o nos había mentido a nosotros, y dudaba que fuera fácil mentir en una base militar.

―Creí que venías antes por la lesión que sufriste. ―murmuré separándome de él, Jasper puso los ojos en blanco antes de sonreír.

―Seis años sin vernos y ¿eso es lo primero que dirás al verme? ―preguntó con cierta diversión. ―Al menos sé que mi madre tendrá la efusividad de todos ustedes en su sistema. ―añadió tomando su maleta del suelo donde la había dejado para abrazarme. ―Yo también te extrañe, Edward. Y no es por intentar arruinar nuestro emotivo reencuentro, pero tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar, así que vamos, quisiera estar en Forks lo antes posible.

―Lo siento, claro que te extrañaba. Solo me sorprendiste, esperaba que estuvieras lleno de moretones y con yesos por todos lados, si es que te habían dado casi seis meses de baja para reponerte. ―respondí comenzando a caminar con él hasta el auto.

―Uno de mis superiores me debía unos cuantos favores, así que conseguí una temporada más larga de vacaciones, siento que he dejado mi vida en pausa por mucho tiempo y quisiera ponerme al día. Pero también quería sorprender a mamá, y ya que no podía ser con mi llegada, pensé en esto. ―respondió mientras subía su maleta en la cajuela del carro.

―Mamá siempre va un paso adelante que tú, Jasper. Quizás el sorprendido termines siendo tú. ―respondí, una vez ambos estuvimos dentro del auto, salimos a la autopista para regresar a casa.

―Será una temporada llena de sorpresas. ―exclamó, no estaba seguro de a qué se refería, pero supuse que era debido a que él se había perdido mucho y ahora se pondría al corriente en todo, al menos estaba de acuerdo con él.

―Y, la Marina, ¿fue todo lo que esperabas? ―pregunté, sabía que estaba yendo por las ramas, y que quizás debería hablarle del gran secreto que había guardado todos esos años, para no temer que alguno de los invitados de mi madre le contará antes que yo, pero no quería llegar peleando a casa.

―Lo fue, pero los últimos días desde que decidí volver, solo puedo pensar en si eso es verdaderamente lo que deseo hacer para toda mi vida, quiero decir, deje todo por seguir este sueño y ahora en cierta manera que no podrías entender, me arrepiento, deje algo aún más importante de lado, y tarde tanto tiempo en recordar que eso seguía en mi espera que ahora dudo que siga ahí.

Su respuesta me tomo por sorpresa, en los años en que nos habíamos comunicado por cartas o llamadas ocasionales, jamás había parecido arrepentido de su elección, siempre estaba animado cuando hablaba del tema, feliz de subir de rango, de pasar alguna nueva prueba, sin embargo, el hombre sentado a mi lado parecía realmente pensativo sobre sus elecciones, y lo entendía. A veces tomas caminos que crees son los correctos en su momento, pero con el tiempo y al ver lo que perdiste, te das cuenta de que lo arruinaste, que esa simple elección había cambiado tu vida para siempre y no había forma de regresar a ese instante en que tomaste la decisión. No importaba lo mucho que lo desearas.

―Creo que lo entiendo. ―murmuré.

El resto del camino fue muy silencioso, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos. Las palabras de Jasper habían expresado justo como me sentía, él siempre era la persona que me mantenía con los pies en la tierra, no porque me volviera arrogante, sino porque toda la vida, él siempre había sido más maduro, consciente y firme en sus decisiones, mientras yo hacía planes y en mi camino a lograrlo, tomaba paradas continuas en tonterías, él era quien me empujaba a seguir adelante y no quedarme atascado en una parada de paso. Sin él había perdido el rumbo, preso de mis errores ahora intentaba poner mi vida en orden otra vez, intentando ser el hombre que mis pequeños necesitaban, el que Bella quisiera a su lado para criarlos. Intentaba encontrar mi camino de nuevo.

Al llegar a Forks, estaban por ser las siete, la hora en que mi madre tenía planeada la fiesta de bienvenida, había prometido no decir nada, pero dudaba que él no la esperara. Tenía un sexto sentido cuando se trataba de mi madre.

Jasper era más parecido a mi padre, con un aura tranquila, una vida con metas claras y con sus objetivos firmes. Yo por otro lado era más como mi madre, teníamos metas claras, pero nos distraíamos con el camino hacia ellas, el enorme error en la vida de mi madre había sido la aventura después de casarse, el mío era haberla dejado ir cuando más me necesitaba.

―Yo llevo tus cosas. ―murmuré cuando bajamos del auto, él asintió y comenzó a andar rumbo a la entrada, las luces de la sala estaban encendidas y por los cristales de la puerta era difícil fingir que no había nadie ahí. Apenas abrió la puerta, un grito algo confuso se escuchó desde dentro, lo vi sonreír desde mi sitió unos pasos atrás de él, mi madre fue la primera en saltar a sus brazos, al llegar a la puerta pude ver sus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas.

―Yo también te extrañe, mamá. ―murmuró Jasper abrazándola con ternura, sonreí un poco y pasé a su lado para dejar la maleta en un armario en la entrada, la casa estaba llena de personas del pueblo, dudaba que alguno de ellos hubiera sido amigo real de mi hermano, pero tenían la suerte de ser amigos de mi madre que era más que suficiente para asistir a aquella "pequeña" reunión.

Jasper saludo a cada uno, ni siquiera sabía el nombre de la mayoría, pero intentaba ser cortes, por mi parte, me reuní con Emmett y Jacob, no era la clase de fiesta que ellos acostumbraban, así que parecían incomodos, lo que era divertido de ver.

― ¿Al menos habrá alcohol? ―preguntó Emmett mirándome, asentí con diversión, sus ojos brillaron hasta que noto que el único alcohol que había era el de la champaña que mi madre había comprado días atrás.

―No entiendo porque seguimos viniendo a estas cosas. ―se quejó Jacob con su tercera copa de champaña en los dedos. ―No te ofendas, Edward, pero tú mamá hace las fiestas más aburridas en el mundo. ―solté una carcajada, en verdad no sabía cómo mi madre siempre acababa persuadiéndolos de venir a sus festejos.

―Por favor, dime que tienes algo decente en alguna parte. ―exclamó Jasper llegando a nuestro lado con una copa igual a la de Jacob, suspiré y finalmente les señalé que me siguieran. En el minibar de mi padre había escondido un paquete de seis cervezas. No era gran cosa, pero era mejor a tener que beber champaña y escuchar viejas historias de cuando éramos unos bebés adorables, de boca de personas que no recodábamos, así que tomamos el paquete y salimos al patio, mi madre pareció no notarlo, así que una vez en el jardín, Jacob fue el primero en quitarse el saco y la corbata.

― ¿Vas a contarnos historias de guerra? ―preguntó Emmett tomando una cerveza, los demás le seguimos y Jasper levanto una ceja.

―No, estaba en la Marina, no en el ejército, así que no esperen grandes historias de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Aparte de que mi rango me impide hablarles de mi trabajo. ―respondió con simpleza. ―Preferiría que me hablaran de lo que ustedes han hecho en estos años, seguramente es más interesante que mi vida en la base de la costa con tres mujeres cada diez hombres.

Sentí pánico de que alguno de ellos mencionara a Bella, no era momento y no podría mentirle a Jasper respecto a ella o los niños. Por suerte, Emmett comenzó a contarle sobre la Universidad el montón de chicas que había conocido, mientras Jacob le hablo de un nuevo empleo en la Push, nos había hablado de él, pero aún no teníamos claro que se suponía que hacía ahí. Parecía cuidar a los más jóvenes del grupo de chicos que vivían ahí, aunque él decía que era como un maestro particular, las veces en que lo habíamos visto, parecía estar jugando nada más.

―Pero nuestras vidas son francamente aburridas al lado de la de tu hermano. ―añadió Jacob sonriendo mientras tomaba su segunda cerveza. ―Finalmente después de casi ocho años, terminó con Alice. No sé quién es más feliz, él o nosotros que ya no tenemos que soportarla por ser su novia. ―puse los ojos en blanco y ellos soltaron una carcajada, incluido Jasper.

―Jamás creí que eso duraría tanto, recuerdo haber apostado porque no soportarías ni un mes con ella. ―respondió Jasper, tomé un poco más de mi cerveza y suspiré.

―Tampoco creí que lo haría. Al final era costumbre. ―expliqué, él asintió y tomo otra botella del paquete. ― ¿Con quién hiciste la apuesta? ―pregunté y miré al otro par que negaron en su defensa.

―Con Bella. ―respondió con tranquilidad, su nombre me puso tenso, pero al contrario de mí, Emmett sonrió recordando que ella estaba sin duda en su lista de cosas por compartir.

―Oh, tienes que ver a Bella, se ha puesto preciosa. Desde que la vimos en bikini, no puedo quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza. ―exclamó levantando las cejas ladinamente, Jasper sonrió divertido.

―Ya la he visto, estaba en el mismo hotel que yo en Seattle. ―explicó, lo miré sorprendido y él se encogió de hombros. ―Tienen razón, se ha puesto preciosa. Aunque, a decir verdad, Isabella nunca fue fea, solo que, a ustedes, trío de idiotas, los manejaba la cabeza de abajo, y la pasaban por alto. ―añadió dejando la botella por la mitad en los escalones donde estábamos sentados.

―No la pasaba por alto, solo creía que Edward estaba enamorado de ella y ya sabes, primero amigos, después mujeres. ―respondió Jacob que se había puesto de pie, fruncí el ceño, no tenía idea de que era tan obvio, él siempre parecía el más despistado de nosotros y si era capaz de notarlo, dudaba que alguien del pueblo no lo hubiera notado.

―Yo lo creí por un breve tiempo, en especial por lo que paso en la fiesta que hicieron aquel verano, pero con lo que… ―Jasper se puso de pie antes de que Emmett pudiera hablar, mientras yo me había quedado tieso ante lo que estaba por decir, iba a hablar de su embarazo, casi agradecí que mi hermano se hubiera levantado.

―Creo que escuche a mi madre llamarme. Hablaremos después, con algo más que seis cervezas. ―exclamó con una mirada algo extraña, asentimos mientras él se alejaba. Entro de vuelta a la casa y fulminé a Emmett con la mirada.

―Jasper no sabe nada de lo que paso con ella en estos años, así que hasta que no pueda explicarle todo, evita mencionarla ¿de acuerdo? ―murmuré poniéndome de pie, él bufo, pero asintió.

―Está bien. Aunque me sorprendería que realmente no lo sepa. ―respondió y entramos a la casa, mi padre estaba hablando con Jasper, mientras mi madre hablaba con un grupo de personas al otro lado de la habitación.

Aquella noche sería bastante larga.

Dos horas más tarde, las personas comenzaron a irse, Emmett y Jacob parecían a punto de caer dormidos, mientras que mi madre seguía al borde con sus emociones, había pasado de sonrisas enormes a llantos nostálgicos mientras hablaba con los invitados sobre el regreso de Jasper, mientras tanto mi padre y yo habíamos comenzado a limpiar la sala, así que Emmett y Jake decidieron ayudar.

― ¿Qué te dijo Bella en Seattle? ―pregunté de pronto, Jasper había comenzado a limpiar con nosotros cuando los últimos invitados salieron de la casa, mientras mi madre subía a cambiarse para ayudar, lo miré esperando una respuesta, él solo me miró confundido.

―No mucho, al menos nada que no supiera, pero dijo que se quedaría unos días más en el pueblo. Quedamos en hablar entonces. ―respondió recogiendo algunas copas.

― ¿Solo eso? ―pregunté de nuevo, él me miró fijamente y tomo una botella vacía de champaña que estaba en la barra del bar, con las copas en la otra la mano.

―Si la pregunta es si me hablo de lo que paso hace seis años, la respuesta es que no tuvo que hacerlo. Tienes suerte de que haya aprendido a controlarme y sea más maduro que tú o tus amigos, porque si no, los tres tendrían el rostro destrozado. ―su tono de voz era tan sutil, era casi un susurro letal que me hizo sentir como un niño al que habían amenazado, su tranquilidad al decirlo solo me dejo tenso, lo miré con los ojos como platos, él comenzó a caminar a la cocina y me dejo ahí, sin saber que decir o hacer.

¿Cómo se había enterado si ella no se lo había dicho?

No creía que mis padres se lo hubieran dicho, mucho menos de una manera en que él quisiera defenderla con tal intensidad, sabía que debía explicarme, pero ahora sentía miedo de que él me rechazara, porque al final, era el único que podría ayudarme realmente.

Cuando ese pensamiento cruzo mi mente, me di cuenta de que eso debió pensar Bella años atrás, yo era todo para ella, sus padres le ignoraban, todos en la escuela la habían tomado contra ella y las personas del pueblo eran más que groseras cada que la veían, ella siempre había sido tan inocente, estaba aterrada, lo había visto cuando rompió en llanto en mis brazos porque no tenía idea de que debía hacer, lo notaba cuando aceptaba las migajas de apoyo que le daba, se aferraba a ese pequeño gesto de amabilidad porque nadie más lo tenía con ella y debía haberse sentido tan sola para aceptarlo por tanto tiempo. Jamás había pensado a fondo todo eso, no de esa manera.

Bella me había necesitado ahí cuando todo el mundo le dio la espalda.

Sentí un hueco en el estómago, y un nudo en la garganta.

Ahora podía entender el verdadero resentimiento que había crecido con los años, podía entender su mirada fría y la pared que construía entre nosotros cada que estaba cerca, ella no podía permitir que me acercara porque la había defraudado y quizás temía que les hiciera lo mismo a los niños, que los dejara solos cuando ellos me necesitaran.

No se trataba solo de pelear por lo que podría ser, se trataba de pedir perdón, algo real que demostrara cuanto lamentaba mis errores del pasado.

A la mañana siguiente decidí pasar a verla a casa de su madre, así que a medio día fui a buscarla, tarde más de lo que esperaba en salir del auto y tocar la puerta, pero a diferencia de los días anteriores, ahora me sentía nervioso, aterrado en realidad, se trataba de admitir un gran error y esperar un perdón que no creía merecer.

Suspiré y toqué a la puerta. Escuché unos pequeños pasos hasta la entrada y luego vi los hermosos ojos azules de Elizabeth asomándose por el diminuto cristal a los lados de la puerta, me sonrió y movió su mano como un saludo, le correspondí, sintiéndome más tranquilo por ese simple gesto. Antes de poder agacharme para saludarla, la puerta se abrió y Bella me miró entre sorprendida y confundida.

―Edward ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó algo acelerada, suponía que era por cuidar a los niños.

―Quería hablar contigo a solas. ―respondí intentando sonar más seguro de lo que estaba, ella trago en seco, soltó un sonoro suspiro y con una mirada de no tener otra opción, me dejo pasar.

―Hola, Edward. ―exclamó la diminuta rubia parada en el primer peldaño de la escalera. ― ¿Viniste a jugar con nosotros como Seth? ―preguntó sonriente, le sonreí y me senté a su lado mientras Bella aún mantenía el agarre en la puerta.

―Jugaremos después, ahora debo hablar con tu mamá. ―expliqué y acomodé un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y solté una breve carcajada, ella sonrió y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

―Bien, pero tendrás que regalarme un perrito por no venir a visitarnos. ―advirtió, sonreí divertido, antes de poder decir otra cosa, Bella negó.

―Buen intento, Elizabeth, pero no habrá perritos en la casa. ―la diminuta rubia suspiró decepcionada.

―Iré a jugar con James. Adiós, Edward. ―se puso de pie y se fue dando saltitos por el pasillo hasta salir al jardín, me levanté y miré a Bella, ella señalo la sala y entramos ahí para hablar.

― ¿De qué quieres hablar? ―preguntó al cerciorarse de que no había nadie cerca. La miré a los ojos y decidí que era momento de dejar de lado mis miedos, si quería que esto funcionara, ella debía saber que ya no iba a ser controlado por mis inseguridades.

―Quiero disculparme. ―ella frunció el ceño, incrédula de mis palabras. ―Finalmente entendí que me necesitabas, no solo para pagar las estúpidas consultas o llevarte al médico a escondidas. Necesitabas que alguien te sostuviera cuando estabas asustada, alguien que te brindara apoyo cuando todo el mundo parecía en tu contra, necesitabas que fuera el fuerte por una vez y lo arruine. Quiero arreglarlo, hablaré con mis padres, les diré la verdad y no importa si todo el pueblo habla de mí o si quieren que sea su nuevo blanco de insultos, solo quiero que sepas que ya no soy el chico de hace años, quizás sigo asustado porque quizás resulte ser un padre terrible y tengas que enseñarme como se hace. Pero me esforzaré por aprender. ―murmuré mirándola a los ojos, ella parecía haber palidecido y su mirada estaba fija en la mía, parecía estar pensando en miles de cosas, ni siquiera creía que estuviera viéndome realmente a mí. ― ¿Bella?

―Sí. ―parpadeo varias veces y paso una de sus manos por su cabello, suspiró y se sentó en el sofá. ―Edward, no puedes decirle nada a nadie. ―respondió finalmente, fruncí el ceño, creía que eso era lo que quería.

― ¿Por qué no?

―Sé que estás arrepentido y en algún momento en el futuro quizás pueda perdonarte. Pero sé que no haces esto porque quieres, lo haces porque crees que esto es lo que yo quiero. ―me senté a su lado y me pasé las manos por el cabello en señal de frustración.

―No tengo idea de que quieres, Bella. Cada que hablamos parece que cambias de parecer y quieres algo diferente a lo que querías la vez anterior. Solo quiero acercarme, ser parte de la vida de los niños. Y la única manera de que funcione es que todos sepan la verdad, de otra manera se la pasaran hablando y en un futuro ellos entenderán todo esto, ya una vez deje que juzgaran a una persona por mis errores, no voy a dejar que los juzguen a ellos también. ―ella suspiró pesadamente.

―Entonces todo el pueblo sabrá, pero ellos no. Así que les dirás a todos quien es su padre, arriesgando que algún extraño se los diga en la calle. ―puse los ojos en blanco, su forma de hablar era rápida y confusa, como si estuviera improvisando, no tenía la misma seguridad que había visto la última vez.

―Bien entonces hablemos con ellos primero.

―No son adultos, Edward. No entienden las cosas como nosotros, no puedo simplemente acercarme y decirles Él es su padre. En cuanto sepan la verdad toda su vida va a cambiar. ―suspiré y asentí, quizás tenía razón.

―Dime que quieres que haga. ―susurré mirando la mesa de centro como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, ella se giró para mirarme.

―En dos semanas volveremos a Los Ángeles. ―exclamó, la miré sin entender del todo a donde iba con eso.

― ¿Quieres que me mude allá? ―pregunté confundido, suponía que no había nada que me amarrara realmente al pueblo, podía conseguir un empleo y un lugar para vivir, lo haría si con eso podía pasar más tiempo con ellos.

―Creo que antes de que tomes decisiones apresuradas, podríamos pasar algo de tiempo juntos, para ver cómo van las cosas con los niños. Pero no puedes decirles nada, yo decidiré cuando sea el momento adecuado. Y espero entiendas que el que te deje acercarte a ellos, no significa que nosotros podremos tener algo, ni ahora, ni nunca. ―asentí, estaba de acuerdo en la mayor parte de todo eso.

Quizás con el tiempo lograría que ella me viera de manera distinta, después de todo estábamos unidos para siempre por nuestros hijos, pasaríamos mucho tiempo juntos y en ese tiempo podría acercarme poco a poco a ella, no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a Bella, sabía que era con quien debía estar, aun con todos los obstáculos que tuviéramos.

 ** _Narrador POV_**

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habían tomado esa foto, la tomo con delicadeza mientras sus ojos recorrían los rostros de las personas que estaban en ella, parecía que habían pasado décadas en lugar un par de años desde ese día tocó el cristal con melancolía, cuando todo parecía estar bien, cuando parecía que la mujer a su lado era el amor de su vida y que los errores habían quedado en el pasado. Ahora su familia pendía de un hilo y aun cuando durante años él había mantenido a todos unidos, ahora no sentía la fuerza para hacerlo, ya no era el joven soñador de años atrás, era un hombre triste, aunque no dejara que las personas lo vieran, estaba destrozado, su corazón lo había estado desde mucho tiempo atrás, pero finalmente había dejado de luchar por reconstruirlo.

Volvió a dejar la foto encima del escritorio y observo el sobre frente a él, no podía guardarlo más tiempo, había hecho mal al hacerlo en primer lugar, pero había confiado ciegamente en los bonitos ojos verdes que tanto había amado, siempre confiaba en ella, no importaba las veces que rompiera su corazón, porque era el amor de su vida, no podría vivir sin ella, aunque a veces se preguntaba si él era el amor de la vida de ella.

Comenzó a escribir una explicación a porque la carta había tardado tanto tiempo en ser entregada, pidiendo perdón por esconderla y ocultarle un secreto tan grande por todos esos años.

Después de ver a esos pequeños niños, ver a su hijo en uno de ellos y darse cuenta de la realidad escondida tras los inocentes ojos claros del pequeño, supo que había hecho mal, ellos eran parte de la familia, aun cuando ella se negara a aceptarlo, era imposible cuando eran idénticos a su hijo.

Sello la carta y la guardo para enviarla.

Dos días más tarde lo hizo, sin decirle a nadie, pero advirtiendo en la carta que el secreto debía quedar entre ellos por un tiempo. Al regresar a casa le sonrió a su preciosa esposa, disfrutando de esos escasos días que les quedaban juntos, sentía un nudo en el pecho al pensar en que no pasarían el resto de sus días juntos, beso su frente con infinito cariño y susurró un tierno Te amo.

Era lo correcto. Sabía que lo era. Pero su vida quedaría destruida en cuanto ella supiera lo había hecho. Jamás lo perdonaría, porque, aunque ella era el amor de su vida, él no era el de la suya. Y uno no perdona a las personas que no ama.

* * *

 **Espero les guste**

 **Gracias por leer**


	8. Outtake: Seis años antes

_**.**_

 _ **Outtake: SEIS AÑOS ANTES**_

 _ **Narrador POV**_

Era pasada la media noche, el clima era casi extremo para una jovencita embarazada, pero ahí estaba Isabella Swan, sentada en una vieja banca, esperando algún autobús y pensando en que haría ahora que estaba completamente sola, no podía creer que en menos de veinticuatro horas todo su mundo se había desmoronado entre sus dedos, sentía unas terribles ganas de llorar, pero ya no quería más humillaciones de parte de esas personas que meses atrás fingían ser sus amigos, no soportaría otro insulto, ni otro murmullo a sus espaldas. Solo quería desaparecer para jamás volver.

Todas las escenas de aquel día se rememoraban en su cabeza causándole sollozos bajo la única chaqueta que aún le quedaba y que había podido llevar con ella.

La noche anterior, había tenido una gran pelea con Edward, creyó que sería como cualquier otra de las que habían tenido en los últimos meses, que se molestarían unos días y luego todo volvería a la "normalidad". Pero para su desgracia todos en ese maldito pueblo estaban dispuestos a destruirla.

Quizás era su culpa, quizás si era un castigo del cielo por guardar su secreto y mentir al respecto.

Al llegar a la escuela aquella mañana se encontró cientos de carteles con la respuesta a la pregunta que todos habían querido hacerle en esos meses, sintió que le faltaba el aliento apenas el primero de ellos llego a sus manos, le temblaron las piernas y sintió que estaba por desmayarse en medio del pasillo.

―Vaya, Isabella. Ahora sabemos qué hacías en esas horas de estudio en la casa de los Cullen. ―escucho murmurar a un grupo de idiotas que pasaban a su lado, ni siquiera levanto la mirada.

―Dime, Swan, si tuviera un auto como el de Edward me habrías dejado cogerte como a él. ―exclamó un tipo que ni siquiera lograba reconocer, sus amigos soltaron una carcajada y ella se sintió al borde de un precipicio.

―Eres una zorra, Isabella. ―levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos fríos de Alice, sabía que ella lo había hecho, lo sintió desde que vio las hojas volando por los estudiantes, se lo había advertido. Al lado de ella estaba Tanya, una chica con la que ella había crecido, habían sido amigas desde preescolar, pero los lujosos regalos que podía darle Alice habían sido más importantes que todos los años de amistad. ―Todos estos años, sabía que no te agradaba, pero no creí que llegarías a acostarte con él solo para lastimarme. ―exclamó mostrando su mejor faceta de actriz, frunció el ceño sin entender que pasaba ante el arrebato de la chica frente a ella. ―Y humillarme de esta manera, haciendo que todos se enteren de tu secreto solo para alejarnos. Eres mucho peor de lo que creí. ―sus ojos se cristalizaron, ante la mirada sorprendida y confundida de ella, no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo.

¿Por qué ella haría algo así? ¿Qué sentido tenía ponerse en la mira de todos por una maldita broma?

No quiso decir nada, no tenía caso, de todas formas, ninguno de los ahí presentes le creería, así que la rodeo y avanzo tan rápido como le era posible hasta la salida que daba al patio de la escuela, ahí había menos personas, solo unos cuantos que la miraban y señalaban, no había a donde correr cuando todo el mundo estaba en tu contra.

Se escondió bajo su fina chaqueta, y camino bajo la llovizna que caracterizaba al pueblo en esas fechas, espero hasta que estuvo lejos, subió a las viejas tarimas donde iban los alumnos a apoyar a los equipos deportivos, y se escondió ahí, temblorosa, con las manos mojadas, la chaqueta empapada y los ojos resistiéndose para no soltar más lágrimas, pero mientras la lluvia y los minutos pasaban, le fue imposible retenerlas por más tiempo.

No tenía tranquilidad en su casa, sus padres no querían ni verla a los ojos, su madre se la pasaba rezando por los pecados que repetía ella había cometido, su padre las pocas veces que le hablaba o la miraba, eran con la decepción marcada en sus ojos, podía ver la vergüenza en esa fría mirada. Pero en la escuela, era mil veces peor.

Todos ahí la odiaban sin razón aparente, ella no les había mentido a ellos, ni siquiera tenían algo que ver con su embarazo, pero aun así se sentían con la libertad de juzgarla una y otra vez. Por eso había decidido mantener sus secretos y por eso había aceptado el trato con Edward, porque no quería cargar con los juicios de esas personas cuando se enteraran de la verdad. Ahora todos sabían su mentira y cuando la verdad saliera a luz iban a quemarla viva.

Su bebé comenzó a moverse, y ella acarició su vientre con dulzura, intentando calmarlo, tenía que decir la verdad, solo entonces podría encontrar algo de tranquilidad, solo entonces él podría protegerla.

Estuvo sentada, sollozando por lo bajo, escondiéndose de todos, pensando en alguna forma de arreglar todo lo que había hecho. Entonces, vio aparecer a Edward, casi pudo soltar el aire retenido, él estaba ahí, quizás él podría por una vez, detener todos los insultos y cuidarla de ellos, solo quería que por un momento alguien más sostuviera el peso de la situación, que a alguien le importara un poco sostenerla y prometerle que todo iba a mejorar. Pero apenas lo vio a los ojos, supo que él no sería esa persona.

Cada palabra que él dijo se quedó marcada en su corazón destrozado, él era la persona en quien ella más confiaba, sobre todos los demás, jamás dudo de él, por eso se había aferrado a esas migajas de cariño que le demostraba, porque no había nada más, él no sabía cuánto lo necesitaba en esos momentos.

―No. Ya estoy harto de esto, nunca quise un hijo tuyo, la única razón por la que hablaba contigo era lástima, todos decían que tenías un enamoramiento por mí y sentí pena por ti, pero no me interesas, ni tú, ni tu bastardo. Solo intentaba hacerme cargo de mis actos, pero ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sea mío, así que ve buscando a otro idiota que te pague las consultas, porque esto se acabó.

Sus últimas palabras le dejaron en claro que no lo tenía, jamás lo había tenido. Sollozo hasta que no hubo más lágrimas y la lluvia se detuvo hasta ser solo unas gotas, después de unos minutos, cuando la escuela se vació por el fin de las clases, salió de su escondite y camino empapada por la calle, su padre no iba por ella desde que su vientre había comenzado a notarse.

Al llegar a la casa, sus padres le pidieron que después de cambiarse bajara para hablar, suspiró, se cambió por algo seco y una chaqueta que podía cubrir su cuerpo entero, no era suya, pero tenerla puesta le brindaba el calor que necesitaba, aún olía a él, era como tenerlo ahí y aun entonces, era una forma de tranquilizarse.

Una vez sentada frente a sus padres, Charlie fue el primero en hablar.

―Nos llamaron de la escuela. ―murmuró tomando la mano de su madre, ella bajo la mirada, ellos tampoco le creerían. ―Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos, Isabella. Acepté lo mejor que pude el que no quisieras decirme quien es el padre, pero no puedes culpar a otro chico por tus errores, los Cullen están furiosos, han llamado poco antes de que llegaras. No sé qué estabas pensando, pero esto se acabó. ―levantó la mirada confundida y con el cuerpo tenso.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?

―No puedes seguir aquí. Te irás esta misma noche, tu tía te recibirá en su casa por el resto del año, luego, cuando nazca el niño, tendrás que decidir, si quieres volver, lo darás en adopción, de otra forma, no puedes regresar a esta casa. ―lo miró sin poder creer sus palabras, la estaba echando de la casa.

―No puedes pedirme eso, es mi hijo. ―susurró pálida como una hoja y con las manos temblorosas, cerró los ojos y pensó que, si tenía que rogar por algo, lo haría por su bebé, mirando al piso, poco a poco logro hincarse frente a su padre, tomo su mano y dejo caer unas lágrimas en su regazo. ―Por favor, no me dejes sola. No me pidas que lo abandone. ―sollozo, su padre tomo su mano con algo más de fuerza y se levantó para levantarla a ella también. ―Por favor, papá.

Las lágrimas de Isabella terminaron en la camisa de su padre, pero él no cambió de opinión, la envió a hacer sus maletas, lloro desconsolada mientras metía algunas cosas en una pequeña mochila, solo aquello que podría servirle en los próximos meses, y finalmente, guardo una vieja foto, algún día, se la mostraría a su hijo, él sabría quién era su padre. Lo siguiente que hizo, antes de salir de ahí, fue escribir dos cartas, ambas revelaban sus secretos, pedía perdón por los errores que había cometido, pero entre líneas dejaba saber que quería que la buscara, que fuera por ella en cuanto la recibiera y no dejara que le arrebataran a su bebé.

Salió de la casa, su padre había ido a un turno de noche, así que no estaba ahí, su madre, ni siquiera tuvo la cara para despedirla, así que salió de ahí, en medio de la noche, entre las calles vacías, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, cansada y temblorosa, se sentó en la primera parada de autobuses que encontró y espero hasta llegar a ese momento.

Mientras repetía, todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas veinticuatro horas, en su mente, un auto negro, elegante y bastante costoso se frenó frente a ella, sabía quién era aun antes de que el hombre saliera del auto. Cuando el cabello rubio y los ojos azules de Carlisle Cullen estuvieron frente a ella, solo atino a intentar evadirlo no quería su lástima, pero dado lo que sus padres habían dicho, quizás solo quería insultarla frente a frente.

― ¿Isabella? ―lo miró con la misma mirada inocente que él recordaba desde la primera vez que la había visto en su casa jugando con sus hijos. ― ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Le alegrara saber que no seré más un problema para su perfecta familia. Mis padres me echaron de casa y me iré muy lejos. ―respondió la castaña intentando hacerle frente, pero irremediablemente una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, la limpió con rapidez con la manga de su chaqueta y desvió la mirada.

― ¿Ha sido por la llamada de Esme? Puedo ir a hablar con ellos, no es para tanto. Ella puede exagerar a veces. ―ella soltó otro par de lágrimas, antes de negar.

―Solo fue la gota que derramo el vaso. ―murmuró entre sollozos. ―Lo mejor es que me vaya, aquí no tengo nada, ellos no quieren tener contacto conmigo si me quedo con mi hijo, todos en la escuela me odian por razones que solo ellos entienden, Edward me dejo en claro que no quiere saber nada de mí. Quizás mi madre y su esposa tienen razón, Dios me está castigando por todo esto. ―sollozo abrazándose a sí misma, Carlisle se sintió impotente, esa pobre niña estaba asustada y sola, necesitaba que alguien le brindara ayuda, pero él no tenía forma de hacerlo sin causar más daño.

Si le daba alojamiento, todos hablarían de su familia, la juzgarían aún más. Si le ofrecía dinero, la cosa iría por el mismo camino. Sin embargo, él la había visto crecer, la quería como si fuera de su familia, le dolía en el alma verla así de destrozada. No sabía cómo Esme podía juzgarla tan duramente cuando ella había pasado por el mismo aislamiento en aquel lugar años atrás.

―Dios no castiga a las personas en base a los juicios de otros. ―murmuró y tomo la mano de la pobre chica. ―Quizás ahora sientes que no hay forma de salir de todo esto, pero ya verás que encontraras tu camino. ―ella no lo miró, solo asintió como si creyera en sus palabras, la soltó y suspiró. ―Supongo que vas a la central de autobuses, ven, te llevaré. ―ella negó rápidamente.

―No hace falta, puedo esperar por el siguiente autobús. ―susurró llevando su mano a su vientre, intentando calmar los movimientos de su bebé.

―Es más de media noche, Isabella. No pasará ningún autobús en horas. ―ella pareció no escucharlo. ―Podrías enfermarte y eso le haría daño a tu hijo.

Ella lo miró con verdadera preocupación, y aun con lo mucho que quería negarse, no podía arriesgarse a que su bebé pagara por todo. Carlisle le ayudo a subir su mochila al auto, y luego salieron rumbo a la central de autobuses. No dijeron nada más, una vez frente a la puerta de entrada, ella soltó un suspiro y recordó las cartas que había hecho.

― ¿Puedo pedirle un favor? ―el hombre a su lado, asintió mirándola a los ojos, ella saco ambas cartas de su mochila y se las tendió. ― ¿Podría enviar estás cartas? Por favor. ―él tomo las cartas y leyó los destinatarios antes de mirarla de nuevo, con cierta confusión y sorpresa. ―Pensaba enviarlas yo misma, pero quizás para usted sea más fácil. Tienen que llegar a ellos lo antes posible. ―él miro las cartas una vez más antes de asentir. ―Gracias.

Isabella salió del auto y él se quedó ahí hasta que ella entro a la central, regreso a su casa y llevó ambas cartas hasta su despacho. Tenía curiosidad por saber que decían esas cartas, pero supuso que no era de su incumbencia, así que las guardo en un cajón para enviarlas al día siguiente.

Cuando fue a buscarlas, la tarde siguiente, su esposa estaba en el despacho, con ambas cartas entre sus manos, no las había abierto, pero estaba claro que la sola presencia de ellas, la tenía molesta.

― ¿Por qué tienes esto? ―preguntó mirando a su esposo con firmeza.

―Me encontré con Isabella cuando volvía del hospital ayer, se fue del pueblo, pero me pidió que enviara esas cartas, le prometí hacerlo. ―respondió con completa honestidad, no tenía por qué ocultarle nada, sin embargo, Esme Cullen lo fulminó con la mirada.

―No puedes enviar esto. Esa niña estuvo a punto de arruinar la vida de nuestro hijo con sus mentiras, no vas a hacerle favores de ningún tipo. ―frunció el ceño levemente, odiaba cuando ella intentaba mandar cada aspecto de su vida. ―Te vas a deshacer de ellas ¿entendido?

―La pobre no tiene ni la mayoría de edad, Esme. Está embarazada, sola y va de camino a un lugar que desconoce. ¿No tienes ni un poco de piedad por ella? Pasaste por eso hace años, al menos yo estuve ahí para ti, ella no tiene a nadie. Si puedo ayudarla en eso, lo haré. Así que enviare esas cartas. ―Esme se puso de pie y negó.

―Era diferente, era tu esposa. Ella no es nada tuyo, solo la maldita mujer que intento pegarle un hijo a Edward, humillo a la familia, Carlisle. Si envías estas cartas, jamás te lo voy a perdonar. ―exclamó con firmeza, él la miró fijamente, cada que la veía, no sabía si su amor seguía ahí, pero en esa ocasión, lo único que pudo preguntarse fue el ¿Por qué Esme odiaba tanto a Isabella Swan?

―Es cierto, eras mi esposa. ―murmuró Carlisle, mirándola a los ojos con un claro resentimiento en los suyos, Esme bajo la mirada un segundo, luego tiro las cartas en el cesto de basura.

―Es lo que tenemos que hacer, Carlisle. Si esto llega a sus destinatarios, arruinaras la vida de nuestros hijos, ambos sabemos que no volverán a hablarse si envías esto. ―murmuró con una voz más calmada y mirando el escritorio. ―No tomes venganza con ellos por mis acciones pasadas. ―Carlisle soltó un bufido en forma de risa atrapada.

―No creo que unas simples postales podrían arruinen sus vida, Esme. Solo estás exagerando. ―respondió caminando dentro del despacho y cerrándolo detrás de él. ―Lo que realmente pasa es que si esas cartas revelan los secretos que te niegas a aceptar, habrás cometido un error como el que todos cometieron contigo hace más de dos décadas. Te aterra saber que te volviste igual a los que te juzgaron a ti. ―añadió y la miró fijamente, ella levanto la mirada.

―No. Pasa que tú le contaste nuestros secretos a una adolescente y ella podría querer vengarse de Edward contándole todo lo que sabe. ―Carlisle en un momento de debilidad había terminado contándole tanto a Isabella como nunca se había sincerado con nadie más.

―Ella no es así.

―Sí, ya la defendiste demasiado ayer cuando le dijiste a Edward que ella no sería capaz de pegar carteles por todos lados, pero igual lo hizo. Deja de sentir lastima por una chica que no es nada tuyo y enfócate en cuidar a nuestros hijos. ―exclamó con firmeza antes de comenzar a caminar rumbo a la salida.

―Si Isabella quisiera destruir tu perfecto mundo, Esme, no habría necesitado de mis secretos para hacerlo. ―las palabras de Carlisle la hicieron detenerse un segundo, con la perilla de la puerta en sus dedos. ―No enviaré las cartas por ellos, no por ti. Si a ti no te importo destruir mi mundo, a mí tampoco me importa destruir el tuyo.

Esme permaneció unos segundos más ahí, antes de abrir la puerta y salir, sostuvo la puerta a sus espaldas con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos y su cuerpo tenso e inmóvil.

Mientras ella pensaba en sus pasados errores, su hijo apareció en la sala con una chaqueta y las llaves de su auto. Debió recordarse que era por él y por Jasper que seguía adelante con sus decisiones, debía protegerlos, porque había visto el odio y rencor en los ojos de otra mujer que no pudo cuidar de su único hijo, vio como eso había destrozado la relación entre ambos, y ella no iba a perderlos por un error. Ni siquiera si en el proceso perdía al que podría ser su nieto.

―Mamá, voy a salir unas horas, regreso para la cena. ―exclamó el cobrizo sin mirarla realmente, pensó lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, quizás había sido demasiado exagerado y ella solo había actuado presa del estrés, necesitaban hablar para arreglar las cosas, no podía dejarla creer que la odiaba o que no quería a su hijo, porque aun tan aterrado como estaba, le quería.

―Espera, debo decirte algo importante. ―Edward se detuvo frente a la puerta acomodándose la chaqueta. ―No tienes que preocuparte más por lo sucedido ayer, Isabella se fue del pueblo ayer por la noche y no volverá a molestarnos. ―mientras ella hablaba con una radiante sonrisa, que escondía sus verdaderos pensamientos, Edward la miró con incredulidad.

― ¿Cómo que se fue? ¿A dónde? ―preguntó subiendo el tono de su voz hasta rayar la desesperación, Esme levanto los hombros en señal de indiferencia.

―Eso no es de nuestra incumbencia, pero quizás el padre de su hijo finalmente decidió dar la cara y se la llevo. Lo importante es que ahora que se fue, todos se darán cuenta que mintió y no tendrás que cargar con sus engaños. ―exclamó caminando rumbo a la cocina. ―La cena estará un poco más tarde, así que ve tranquilo.

Fue lo último que dijo, sin saber que su hijo no volvería a estar tranquilo realmente. Sin saber que sus secretos tarde o temprano saldrían a la luz y entonces ella no tendría el poder de proteger su perfecto mundo.

Podía ocultarse de su pasado, pero jamás lograría huir de él.

* * *

 ***La mujer de la que Esme habla que no pudo proteger a su hijo es la madre de Carlisle, ella le pidió que dejara a Esme cuando ésta le fue infiel, pero Carlisle se negó y eso creo un distanciamiento en ellos.***

 **Espero les guste**

 **Gracias por leer**


	9. Lo siento

_**Bella POV**_

Al caer la noche, resultaba más difícil olvidar los pecados que llevaba sobre mis hombros, durante los días en que había estado en Forks, todo parecía simple, porque ellos se lo merecían, al menos eso me repetía constantemente, sin embargo, la llegada de Jasper al pueblo había puesto todo de nuevo de cabeza, cada que cerraba los ojos, los recuerdos se agolpaban en mi memoria.

 _Cuando nuestros labios se unieron por primera vez, supe que estaba perdida, él tenía el encanto de un caballero que intentaba ser dulce y suave, combinado con el arrebato de un hombre que tenía años sin haber besado a una mujer, quería sentirme culpable, porque sabía que estaba mal, sabía que lastimaría a Edwar en cuanto se enterara, pero no podía cambiar el hecho de que estaba completa y absolutamente enamorada de Jasper Cullen._

 _―Eres como la fruta prohibida, no me perteneces y no puedo tenerte, pero estoy dispuesto a que me echen del paraíso si con eso puedo quedarme contigo. ―sus palabras, susurradas contra mi cuello, hicieron que mi piel se erizara, debería estar camino a casa, Charlie iba a matarme si volvía a llegar tarde._

 _―Debo ir a casa, así que no puedes quedarte conmigo por ahora. ―exclamé con una media sonrisa, sentí su suave carcajada contra mi cuello y luego la brisa cuando se alejó de mí._

 _―Anda, te llevaré a casa antes de que Charlie venga a dispararme por aprovecharme de su pequeña. ―puse los ojos en blanco y él me ayudo a levantarme, estábamos recostados en su habitación, era nuestro pequeño escondite del resto del mundo, el único lugar donde podíamos estar a juntos, ya que, si llegaban a vernos juntos, al menos una persona, todo el pueblo estaría hablando de ello en un par de horas y por ahora no estábamos seguros de que quisiéramos que todo el mundo lo supiera._

 _Salimos de la casa en completo silencio y sin ser vistos, me llevo en su camioneta hasta mi casa, fue un viaje tranquilo, con una balada en la radio y la oscuridad de la noche rodeándonos, no podía bajar y despedirse de mí con un beso, ambos sabíamos eso, deje un beso en su mejilla y baje de la camioneta, entré a la casa mientras él se alejaba, en la puerta estaba Charlie mirándome con seriedad, sabía que había pasado la hora de llegada._

No podía seguir con mis intentos por dormir, quería evadir los recuerdos y con ellos mis errores, pero mientras más silenciosa era la noche, más costaba hacerlo. Salí de la casa con una enorme sudadera que había encontrado entre mis viejas cosas, ni siquiera recordaba haber comprado esa cosa y tampoco parecía algo que René podría haber conseguido para mí, recordaba vagamente haberla usado en los últimos meses en casa, para cubrirme cuando salía, pues no quería que nadie señalara mi estómago, suponía que podía ser de Charlie, a veces robaba sus enormes sudaderas para usarlas en casa, con un pijama debajo.

No había pensado en mi padre en mucho tiempo, no quería detenerme a pensar en él porque incluso en medio del rechazo de su parte al enterarse de mi embarazo, era difícil aceptar que nunca tendríamos oportunidad para recuperarnos de eso, que no podría reconciliarme con él y tenerlo de vuelta. Terminé sentada en un parque algo viejo y olvidado, los juegos parecían no haber sido restaurados como muchos otros del pueblo, tenían un aspecto antiguo, suspiré y me senté en uno de los columpios.

Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, así que faltaban al menos un par de horas para que las personas comenzaran a llenar las calles y para que mis pequeños despertaran, comencé a mecerme con suavidad, tenía mucho que pensar, sin embargo, no podía poner en orden mis ideas, ¿Qué iba a decirle a Edward cuando apareciera de nuevo queriendo decirles a los niños que era su padre?

―No había visto esa sudadera en años, creí que la había perdido. ―la voz detrás de mí me hizo dar un pequeño saltó y le miré sorprendida, su bonita sonrisa estaba ahí de nuevo, ¿cómo podía sonreírme así cuando tenía tantas razones para odiarme?

―No sabía que era tuya. ―respondí volviendo a mecerme sobre las puntas de mis pies, adelante y atrás, él tomo el columpio a mi lado.

―Quizás la robaste algún invierno, solías hacer eso a menudo. ―sonreía mirándome de reojo, podía verlo mientras me mecía. Era verdad, solía robar las sudaderas de Edward o las suyas, generalmente no las robaba pensando en hacerlo, solo me prestaban alguna cuando afuera estaba helando y luego las revolvía con las de mi padre y jamás sabía cuál era de cada uno, así que todas se quedaban en mi armario. ― ¿Por qué estás aquí?

―No podía dormir, no dejo de pensar en todo esto. ―murmuré con sinceridad, estaba teniendo un momento terrible con mi propio karma, en el tiempo lejos de Forks, había tenido un gran rencor contra muchas personas del pueblo, había pensado en vengarme una o dos veces antes, pero nunca tan en serio como cuando había regresado, ahora estaba ahí la única persona que debía odiarme por mentirle, pero como siempre él era mejor persona que yo.

―Deja de darle vueltas al asunto, todo va a estar bien. ―le miré fijamente y suspiré.

―Me cuesta creer en ello. Tu madre se volverá loca y pondrá a su comité de moralidad en mi contra de nuevo, Edward va a odiarme y los últimos días le he dado más razones para hacerlo, siento que llegó el momento de irme de aquí, antes de que mi castigo llegué. ―susurré.

―Mi madre va a toparse conmigo si intenta hacerte daño a ti o a los niños y Edward, creo que lo mejor será que yo hablé con él. ―le miré incrédula, había propuesto eso hacía años y me había negado, ahora no estaba segura de haber cambiado de parecer.

― ¿Qué le dirás?

―La verdad, debo hacerlo antes de que se encariñe más con los niños de una manera incorrecta, debe saber que no es su padre o terminará odiándonos a ambos. ―asentí antes de volver a mirar la calle vacía.

―Quisiera que hubieras vuelto antes, nos habrías evitado todo esto. ―murmuré con más seriedad de la que esperaba, había amado a Jasper de manera intensa y única, fue mi primer amor y debía admitir que una parte de mí le odiaba por haberse ido por tanto tiempo, había dicho que sería un año, luego simplemente había decidido quedarse ahí, su explicación había sido sincera, creía que yo seguiría con mi vida, quizás en otras circunstancias habría sido así.

―Debiste decirle que no era su padre desde el principio. ―respondió dando justo en aquello que me hacía sentir avergonzada.

―No estabas aquí, cuando le dije que estaba embarazada, fue porque estaba asustada, no tenía idea de que hacer y él asumió que él era el padre, sabía que debía decirle la verdad, pero estaba sola y Edward parecía el lugar seguro donde podría resguardarme al menos hasta tener el valor de decirle la verdad a Charlie. Claro que no fue lo esperaba, pero en ese momento confiaba más en él…

― ¿Qué en mí? ―preguntó mirándome algo dolido.

―Si hubiera podido decírtelo ¿habrías vuelto? No quiero la respuesta del Jasper de ahora, sino la del chico de hace tanto tiempo. ―murmuré mirándole de vuelta, él frunció el ceño. ― ¿Él habría vuelto? ―por un largo rato se quedó en silencio, amaba a Jasper en el pasado, pero sabía que su gran amor no era yo, sino su sueño de enlistarse y yo no podía competir con ese sueño.

Él siempre repetía lo mucho que me amaba y no dude ni un momento que lo hiciera, pero también sabía que no lo tendría para siempre y que había algo más grande esperando por él, que sería un amor corto e intenso que quería disfrutar mientras durara.

―Habría vuelto. ―respondió después de lo que sentí fue una eternidad, le miré de nuevo y él estaba observando la calle. ―Jamás quisiste creer que te amaba tanto como él, pero te puedo asegurar que te amaba más de lo que cualquiera podrá amarte alguna vez. ―le miré incrédula, pero él seguía sin mirarme, quizás era muy difícil dar semejante declaración mirándome a los ojos. ―Quedarme, fue la decisión más difícil que tome jamás. Pero aun cuando sabía que tus sentimientos eran sinceros, también sabía que lo amabas y que seguías esperando por él aun cuando era un perfecto idiota que no podía ver cuan maravillosa eras. Creí que merecías la oportunidad de tener aquello que habías anhelado tanto tiempo y él también, siempre supe que no me pertenecías, no ibas a ser mía para siempre, pero no podía estar aquí viéndote hacer una vida al lado de Edward.

Jasper a diferencia de muchas personas, siempre sabía explicar sus sentimientos, le costaba demasiado abrirse, pero cuando lo hacía te dejaba absorta en un mundo de emociones del que resultaba difícil salir.

―Si él no hubiera sido un perfecto idiota, habrías hecho una familia a su lado, cariño. Quizás le habrías dicho que yo era el padre de los pequeños, porque tu corazón es sincero y puro, aun con todo el sentimiento de venganza que tienes ahora, y él te habría perdonado de inmediato, porque en el fondo ese bastardo te ama y se muere por tenerte a su lado. ―tragué en seco y volví a mirar al vacío frente a nosotros, nunca había pensado en las otras opciones con Edward, pensé muchas veces en cómo habría sido todo si él no se hubiera ido, pero nunca me había detenido a pensar en lo que habría sido si Edward hubiera sido el chico dulce de antes.

―Y, sin embargo, todos estos años estuve anhelando tu regreso, no el de Edward. ―respondí finalmente sin molestarme en mentir, nos quedamos en aquellos columpios por quizás una hora, meciéndonos sobre las puntas de nuestros pies, viendo la luz comenzar a llenar las calles, hasta que decidí que tenía que volver a casa, Jasper me acompaño y nos quedamos unos minutos más en la entrada como si no supiéramos que hacer o decir.

Detrás de mí la puerta se abrió y un pequeño cobrizo salió llamando mi atención de inmediato.

―Mami, ¿dónde estabas? ―preguntó sin siquiera notar que Jasper estaba ahí o quizás lo había visto y como era habitual en él lo estaba despachando de manera educada.

―Salí a caminar, cariño. Ve con Eliz…

―Mami, ¿podemos desayunar pastel? ―la pequeña rubia salió para ponerse al lado de James y de pronto estaban los dos en medio de ambos, levanté la vista hasta Jasper y él estaba observándolos fijamente. ― ¿Eres otro amigo de mamá? ―la pregunta de Elizabeth hizo que James lo mirara también y de pronto Jazz tenía dos pares de ojos mirándole intensamente.

―Eres el de la foto, te dije que él estaría aquí. ―exclamó James mirando a su hermana de nuevo, haciendo que le mirara con el ceño fruncido. ― ¿Cómo te llamas? ―eso fue más sorpresivo que el hecho de que lo reconociera, James no era precisamente amigable con los extraños. Jasper sonrió genuinamente y se agacho hasta la altura de los niños.

―Soy Jasper, supongo que cuento como un viejo amigo de su madre. ―explicó mirándolos con una naturalidad que me hizo sentir la piel erizada, parecía que los conocía de toda la vida, quizás sabía ocultar bien sus emociones, pues yo estaba a punto de perder el equilibrio mirando la escena frente a mí, verlos juntos me hizo darme cuenta cuan parecidos eran a él, sabía que tenían los genes Cullen en todas partes, pero solo entonces me detuve a ver que no eran los genes de la familia, era Jasper, en el cabello rubio de Elizabeth y los rasgos marcados de James.

―La abuela dijo que Edward tenía un hermano, uno que vivía lejos y se llamaba Jasper, ¿eres tú? ―murmuró Elizabeth haciendo que Jasper sonriera divertido.

―Ese soy yo. ―respondió mirándola a los ojos, mi pequeña se sonrojo intensamente.

― ¿Vas a desayunar con nosotros? ―preguntó James más como una obvia invitación que una pregunta y Jasper suspiró.

―Hoy no, debo ir a casa y arreglar unas cosas, pero podemos salir otro día, les invitaré un gran plato de papas fritas, su madre las amaba. ―mis pequeños gritaron emocionados y asintieron. Una vez estuvieron dentro de la casa, miré a Jasper de nuevo.

― ¿Hablaras con Edward? ―pregunté algo ansiosa de solo pensar en ello.

―Sí, mis padres irán a Seattle hoy, así que podremos hablar en privado. ―le miré fijamente y él tomo mi mano haciendo que una casi olvidada sensación me recorriera entera. ―Seguramente querrá hablar contigo después, pero no creo que su odio sea contra ti, cariño.

―No me preocupa que me odie. ―murmuré poniendo los ojos en blanco, lo que Edward pudiera sentir por mí, quería creer que ya no me importaba en lo más mínimo.

―Claro, aun así, créeme cuando te digo que uno no odia a la chica, sino a quien intenta robarla. ―fruncí aún más el ceño, necesitaba dejar de verme como si fuera propiedad de Edward, en el pasado entendía porque, pero ahora me ponía furiosa que él siguiera pensando que yo en algún maldito momento iría a parar a los brazos de Edward.

Después de que se fuera, les preparé unos cuantos panqueques a los niños y un par de horas más tarde, mi madre me pidió permiso para llevarlos a la plaza para comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba, acepté porque la ansiedad de lo que sea que estuviera pasando entre Jasper y Edward me estaba matando y no quería que ellos me vieran así.

Cerca de las seis, cuando el sol comenzaba a irse nuevamente, un carro se detuvo fuera de la casa con un chirrido horrible que debió escucharse en toda la calle, salí unos segundos después y me topé con Edward parado en medio del jardín delantero, justo a mitad de camino, tenía los ojos acuosos y estaba completamente pálido.

―Dime que no es cierto. ―murmuró con la voz cortada y supe que Jasper le había dicho todo, ahí estaba lo que había querido todas estas últimas semanas, podía romperle el corazón justo en ese momento, dejarlo tan destrozado como él me había dejado a mí, pero no era una sensación de satisfacción lo que me controlaba, sino una culpa que quizás cargaría eternamente sobre mis hombros. Dio los pasos que nos separaban y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, mirándome a los ojos con una profunda desesperación. ―Dímelo, Isabella.

―Lo siento. ―quién habría dicho que terminaría disculpándome con él.

Me miro como un hombre al que acababan de traicionar y sus manos me soltaron, sí, yo también tenía mis pecados.

* * *

 **Espero les guste**

 **Gracias por leer**


	10. Perdona mis mentiras perdona mis pecados

_**Edward POV**_

El whiskey quemaba mi garganta, la lampara tintineaba en el suelo, rota en miles de pequeños fragmentos, mantenía la mirada fija en la vista de mi apartamento al resto del pueblo, aún seguía sin aceptar todo lo que Jasper me había dicho e Isabella había confirmado.

 _―Me enamore de ella quizás unos meses después de conocerla, tenía algo que me hacía desear estar con ella cada minuto del día, pero antes de iniciar cualquier cosa, tú me dijiste que algún día te casarías con ella. Tenías un plan terrible a largo plazo, pero la amabas y no podía interponerme en ello. ―le miré con el ceño fruncido sin entender a donde iba aquella conversación._

 _― ¿Estás diciéndome que estás enamorado de Isabella? ―murmuré con la intención de darle sentido a sus palabras, él suspiro y me miró antes de continuar._

 _―Tú comenzaste a salir con Alice y pensé que quizás habías olvidado tus intenciones con Isabella, creí confirmarlo con todas esas ocasiones en que la dejabas plantada en la casa mientras yo estaba ahí, escuchando sus historias sobre Charlie y haciendo apuestas sobre cuanto durarías con Alice. Estaba loco por ella. ―se tomó una larga pausa antes de continuar con su historia que empezaba a ponerme ansioso. ―Una noche, la invité a cenar ya que tú no habías llegado aún y ella tenía que llegar a casa antes de las once, fuimos por unas hamburguesas y una gran orden de papas fritas, las de ese viejo lugar que ella amaba y terminamos en el viejo mirador, la besé esa noche._

 _― ¿La besaste? ―exclamé con un notorio cambio de voz, la idea de Jasper enamorado de Isabella estaba tomando un camino que no me agradaba en absoluto._

 _―No esperaba que ella me correspondiera, en realidad esperaba que me dijera que estaba enamorada de ti, pero ella me devolvió el beso y luego de esa noche estuvimos juntos. ―le miré sin poder creer en sus palabras, me levanté alejándome de él, esto tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto. ―La noche en que hiciste aquella fiesta, donde paso lo que crees que paso con Bella, no era ella, Edward. Bella estaba conmigo, después de que todo el mundo comenzó a lanzarse a la piscina y hubo todo ese alboroto, la lleve adentro, Emmett estaba con una chica en mi habitación y es por eso qué ella estaba en tu cuarto, no sé exactamente como terminaste ahí, yo tuve que irme antes de que todos despertaran, tenía que estar en Seattle temprano al día siguiente, pero estoy completamente seguro de que esa noche, ella estuvo conmigo y cuando me fui, ella aun dormía. ―me detuve en medio de la sala de mis padres, escuchando sus palabras y finalmente comprendí a donde iba todo esto._

 _―No, ella nunca te menciono, estás inventado todo esto porque estuviste enamorado de ella y ahora quieres venir aquí y ser el maldito héroe de la historia. ―exclamé furioso, era imposible que ella hubiera mentido respecto a los niños, ella no podía haberlo amado._

¿Por eso había aceptado no decirle a nadie sobre quién era el padre de su hijo? Serví el último trago que quedaba en la botella y lo bebí de inmediato, me sentía un completo imbécil por haber creído en ella, quería odiarla, deseaba tan firmemente hacerlo, quizás una parte de mí lo hacía.

Ella había estado enamorada de Jasper, ¿aun lo estaría?, la imagen de ellos formando una familia me ponía enfermo, la imagen de ella entre los brazos de otro hombre me había atormentado en más de una ocasión, pero que ese hombre fuera él, era mil veces peor.

La botella salió disparada contra la pared rompiéndose y cayendo sobre lo que quedaba de la lampara y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer una a una por mis mejillas, ¿esto era el karma?, ¿estaba pagando por haberla dejado ir?

Me levanté a buscar otra botella en la nevera, la deje sobre la barra mientras buscaba otro vaso, al tomarla de vuelta tiré la gran pila de correo que había dejado ahí por la mañana, intente agacharme a levantarlo todo, pero estaba demasiado ebrio para mantener el equilibrio, así que termine sentado en el piso de la cocina con la botella en mi mano y el vaso muy lejos, así que comencé a beber directamente de ella, entre los sobres había uno con una caligrafía perfecta que reconocí de inmediato, la tome dejando la botella a mi lado, abrí el sobre en medio de mi confusión, preguntándome cuando habría enviado eso, la fecha en la parte superior me hizo sentirme aún más aturdido, era de hacía seis años.

 _Edward._

 _No tires esta carta sin antes leerla, sé que estás molesto conmigo, tienes razones para estarlo, aunque lo de los carteles no es una de ellas, puedo repetirte mil veces que no he sido yo, pero cuando termines de leer esto, me odiaras aún más y desconfiaras de cada cosa que te haya dicho alguna vez. Debes creerme cuando te digo que si pudiera haría que todos olvidaran este maldito día, para que no tuvieras que cargar con mis problemas._

 _Estos meses deje que creyeras una mentira, porque estaba muy asustada para decirte la verdad y quedarme sola, hay muchas cosas que necesito decirte antes de irme, pero no quieres verme y mucho menos escucharme, así que las escribiré para ti._

 _No te sientas culpable por mí o por mi bebé, no te lamentes por tus palabras, supongo que me las merecía por llevar esta mentira tan lejos. No era tu problema, no tenías por qué estar ahí cuando yo lo necesitara, no debías sostenerme, porque no eres el padre de mi bebé._

 _Cuando nos encontramos aquella tarde y te dije que estaba embarazada, era porque quería que me ayudaras a hablar con Jasper, me daba terror decírselo a uno de tus padres y pensé que entre todas las personas tú serías el único que me daría un consuelo, que me ayudarías a sentir que no todo el mundo estaba derrumbándose a mi alrededor._

 _Asumiste que eras el padre porque jamás te conté la verdad de aquella noche, si te lo preguntas, no acepte eso porque era el camino fácil, simplemente no supe que decir después de que enumeraste todo lo que arruinaría la llegada de un bebé, había cosas en las que no había pensado y no tuve el valor necesario para explicarte que no era tu vida la que iba a arruinar, sino la de él._

 _Me prometí decírtelo antes de escuchar su corazón, pero entonces tuve que decirle a Charlie todo y él me ha odiado desde entonces, inevitablemente terminé llorando en el asiento del copiloto de tu auto y no pude decirlo, no cuando el hombre que se suponía debía amarme sobre todas las cosas acababa de dejar de hacerlo._

 _Me prometí decírtelo antes de saber si era un niño o una niña, pero entonces el pueblo entero se puso en mi contra, los chicos de la escuela me trataban como si fuera una cualquiera, tiraban mis cosas, ponían notas horribles en mi casillero, uno de ellos intento propasarse conmigo en las duchas de la escuela y estaba tan asustada cuando te vi que solo se me ocurrió refugiarme en ti, fue la última vez que intente abrazarte, no es un reclamo, supongo que estabas molesto con todo lo que estaba pasando y cada que te abrazaba te forzaba a sentirlo, la prueba de todos nuestros problemas crecía dentro de mí, no puedo culparte porque al principio yo también estaba molesta, pero apenas lo sentí moverse, fue difícil estar enojada con él._

 _Ahora debo irme y aun no te he dicho la verdad._

 _Perdóname por todo, por los murmullos que escucharas a tus espaldas las próximas semanas, sé lo molesto que puede llegar a ser, perdóname si arruine tu relación con Alice, quizás ella no era mi persona favorita, pero tú la amabas y espero puedas arreglarlo…_

 _Perdona mis mentiras y mis pecados._

 _Bella._

Ahí estaba el gran secreto de Isabella, había estado encerrado en esas líneas por seis largos años.

Recordaba mi enojo contra Isabella aquella tarde, recordaba las sensaciones tras su partida, la culpa, el remordimiento, la profunda tristeza al comprender que ella no estaba escondida en casa, ella simplemente no volvería a clase un día cualquiera, mi Bella se había ido del pueblo con _nuestro hijo_ en su vientre.

Jamás lo había llamado mi hijo, al menos no hasta que ella se fue y sentí como si le echara de menos, como si le hubiera acunado en mis brazos o al menos me hubiera tomado un momento para tocar su vientre y sentirlo moverse, la tristeza me había consumido una noche unas semanas después de que ella desapareció.

Soñaba constantemente con ella, con su rostro pálido y con aquellas grandes ojeras, a veces la veía en medio de un prado completamente seco, ella estaba sentada en el centro, mirando fijamente algo que yo no podía ver, cada que intentaba llegar a ella el sueño se desvanecía, aquella noche, la lluvia había resistido y al despertar agitado lo único que podía escuchar eran las gotas contra mi ventana, tome el teléfono y marque su número, necesitaba escuchar su voz diciéndome que estaba bien donde fuera que estuviera, necesitaba el consuelo de su respiración, quería que me hablara sobre el bebé, que me dijera si la mantenía despierta, pero ella no contesto, ni esa, ni ninguna otra noche.

Esa fue la primera vez que lloré por Isabella, de haber sabido todo lo que esa carta decía, quizás mi llanto habría sido peor, sabía que las personas del pueblo se la habían tomado contra ella, pero nunca me había contado lo terribles que eran con ella, ¿Por qué lo haría?, busco refugio en mí y mi enojo por el error que había cometido en una noche y que me costaría toda la vida, crecía en su interior y yo no hacía más que repetírselo día y noche.

Vaya ironía, cuanto daría ahora para que ese _error_ fuera mío, para que esa preciosa niña de grandes ojos azules y el niño tan parecido a mí, fueran míos. Ni siquiera podía competir con Jasper por ellos, era como intentar ganarle a un jodido héroe nacional en una competencia de popularidad, él era todo aquello que yo nunca sería, quizás si él lo hubiera sabido habría vuelto de inmediato a cuidar de ella como se merecía y lo odiaba por ello.

Lo peor era que al igual que aquella noche cuando los dichosos carteles aparecieron en la escuela, me repetiría que odiaba a Isabella y que jamás podría perdonarla, pero al final del día no estaba ni cerca de poder odiarla.

Odiaba imaginarla con él, odiaba pensar en ella entregándose a otro hombre, me hervía la sangre de celos ante la imagen de ella siendo tocada por él, pero más que nada odiaba que ella lo hubiera amado.

Me levante con el esfuerzo suficiente para no resbalar de nuevo, camine hasta la sala con la carta en una mano y la botella en la otra, me tiré entre el sofá y la mesa de centro, deje ambas cosas en el suelo y tome mi celular de la mesa, marque el único número que podía recordar en medio de mi estado, sonó seis veces, comenzaba a temer que tuviera la misma respuesta que años atrás cuando su voz adormilada atendió.

―Hola. ―murmuró con la voz algo rasposa y pude imaginarla en pijama, con ese aspecto desalineado que la hacía verse tan única en el pasado.

―Necesito verte. ―murmuré en el mismo tono, como si yo también tuviera que cuidar que nadie me escuchara.

― ¿Edward? ―preguntó confundida, debía ser muy tarde para que ella estuviera siendo tan cuidadosa al hablar. ―Es más de media noche, los niños están dormidos y no pienso ir a ninguna parte, así que ve a dormir y si quieres hablar lo haremos por la mañana.

―No, tú pusiste las condiciones antes, pero ahora es mi turno para hacerlo y quiero verte ahora. ―murmuré de mala gana, ella soltó un bufido contra el teléfono. ―Después de todas tus mentiras, lo menos que puedes hacer es darme el placer de escuchar tu versión de la historia. ―añadí con más rencor del que esperaba.

―No sé dónde vives ahora y no voy a dejar solos a mis hijos por ir a darte explicaciones a mitad de la noche, mucho menos cuando sé que mañana no recordaras nada porque estás completamente ebrio. ―respondió aun firme en su decisión.

―Ya te has aprovechado antes de mi falta de memoria, así puedes contarme toda la verdad y mañana cuando despierte podrás contarme otra historia en la que eres tan solo una víctima de mis errores. ―no sabía porque estaba siendo tan imbécil con ella, pero sabía que necesitaba verla y escuchar de sus labios todo lo que paso, no cuando estuvo con Jasper, sino cuando él se había ido y quedamos solo nosotros dos. ―Vivo en el único edificio con departamento de Forks, en el séptimo piso. Sino llegas iré yo mismo por ti, Isabella.

―Edw…―antes de pudiera responder colgué el teléfono y me prometí que iría por ella si no aparecía en máximo media hora.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer**


	11. ¿Quieres jugar? Juguemos

_**Edward POV**_

Veinticinco minutos e Isabella aun no aparecía, seguía en el mismo sitio en que había estado sentado desde que la llamé, quizás debía dejar de beber para tener la mente clara cuando ella apareciera, pero cada que la imagen de ella entregándose a mi hermano cruzaba por mi mente, irremediablemente terminaba bebiendo más de la cuenta.

Estaba decidido a ir a buscarla si era necesario, ella había jugado conmigo lo suficiente para merecerme una explicación de todo lo ocurrido, ese día más temprano cuando había estado en su casa, el coraje me había controlado lo suficiente para que no pudiera siquiera hablar con ella, pero ahora con el alcohol en mi sistema solo quería escuchar su versión, aunque no sabía si realmente quería escuchar la verdad salir de sus labios.

Miré el reloj del teléfono, faltaba un minuto más para tener que ir a buscarla.

¿En qué momento ella había comenzado a enamorarse de él?

¿En algún momento estuve en la ecuación o solo me uso para llenar el lugar de Jasper?

Observaba las escasas luces del pueblo desde mi ventana mientras bebía un largo sorbo de mi botella. La había amado tantos años, que costaba verla como esa mujer manipuladora que me había usado y que ahora buscaba lastimarme de cualquier manera que pudiera.

Miré el teléfono una vez más y vi la hora, habían pasado los treinta minutos que le había dado para llegar, tomé otro sorbo de la botella, me había prometido ser alguien diferente con ella, no el mismo imbécil de años atrás, pero ella merecía a ese idiota, merecía que la odiara, incluso si no podía hacerlo, ella tenía que creerlo porque no soportaba la idea de que ella supiera cuanto poder tenía sobre mí.

Tres golpes en la puerta me hicieron sonreír, quizás al final no era el único, me levanté tambaleante y abrí la puerta con una media sonrisa, topándome con esa intensa mirada y perfilado rostro, no llevaba una gota de maquillaje y tampoco iba en esa ajustada ropa que acostumbra llevar, tan solo un pants y una chaqueta enorme para ella, su cabello caía por sus hombros y sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas, quizás por el viento helado de las calles, pero así me recordaba más a mi Isabella, la chica dulce cuya sonrisa iluminaba cualquier habitación.

―Creí que no vendrías. ―murmuré mirándola fijamente después de mi largo recorrido por su cuerpo, ella puso los ojos en blanco y entró al piso mientras yo cerraba la puerta tras nosotros.

―Querías hablar, bien, lo haremos, pero es la única vez, no volveré a explicarte nada y si lo olvidas mañana, será tu problema. ―exclamó parada al otro lado de la mesa de centro, caminé hasta ahí y me senté sobre la mesa, sonriendo cínicamente.

―No, cariño. Los últimos seis años de mi vida me pase lamentándome lo que te había hecho y ahora me entero de que la única víctima era yo, que te habías estado follando a mi hermano como una cualqui… ―su mano se estrelló contra mi mejilla y llevé mi mano al sitio con una sonrisa estúpida, ella me fulmino con la mirada. ―Ahora no es momento para subirte en tu precioso pedestal donde crees poder mirarnos a todos como si fueras perfecta, Isabella.

― ¿Entonces vine hasta aquí para que puedas echarme en cara que me acosté con Jasper? ―preguntó levantando una ceja y caminando alrededor sin mostrarse al menos molesta. ―Créeme, nada de lo que digas podrá hacer que me sienta mal por haberlo hecho. ―añadió sentándose en la orilla del ventanal y mirándome fijamente mientras yo volvía a empinar la botella contra mis labios, al bajarla, miré de nuevo a Isabella con tantas emociones al mismo tiempo que era difícil atrapar una sola, solté una risa ronca y suspiré.

―Solo me sorprende que hayas venido hasta aquí para echarme en cara lo que te hice hace tantos años, tratar a mi madre como si fuera una cualquiera y luego cuando tu sucio secreto salió finalmente a la luz, sigues creyendo que no hiciste nada malo. ―exclamé con la voz algo rasposa y la mirada fija en ella.

―Oh no, estoy segura de que hice muchas cosas mal, pero acostarme con Jasper no es una de ellas. ―murmuró mirándome con una maldita sonrisa de lado y mirándome directamente a los ojos. ―Mi mayor error fue dejar que el mayor idiota del pueblo creyera ser el padre, un cobarde como él no podría ser un buen padre ni, aunque lo intentara.

―Y si era tan imbécil ¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces? ―pregunté, era como intentar hacernos pedazos el uno al otro y dudaba que alguien pudiera salir victorioso al final. ―Según tu carta, estabas asustada. ―murmuré tomándola del piso donde estaba tirada y sosteniéndola entre mis manos. ― _Estos meses dejé que creyeras una mentira, porque estaba muy asustada para decirte la verdad y quedarme sola…―_ comencé a leer y pude ver un destello de sorpresa en su rostro. ― ¿Era eso o querías amarrar un buen partido como mi madre decía?

―No, de haber querido un buen partido habría ido directamente a tus padres para que no tuvieran otra opción que dejarme hablar con Jasper en una de sus llamadas permitidas. ―murmuró mientras su cuerpo parecía ponerse algo tenso. ―La única razón por la que deje que creyeras esa mentira, fue porque eras la persona en quien más confiaba, incluso más que en él, no pensé en todo lo que podría salir mal sino hasta que tú lo pusiste en palabras y entonces me asuste, estaba aterrada de que me odiaras como lo hacía el resto, porque me convencí de que Jasper no volvería solo porque estuviera embarazada. Ese fue mi error, Edward, confiar en ti y olvidar que era él quien había estado ahí todo el tiempo, protegiendo mi corazón de ti.

Sus palabras se volvieron más y más firmes mientras relataba su versión, su cuerpo estaba tan tenso que podía ver sus nudillos más blancos de lo normal y su mirada se volvió más oscura.

―Jamás me amaste lo suficiente para que pudiera lastimar tu corazón, Isabella. De haberlo hecho, no me habrías cambiado por él, ni te habrías acostado con él, ni me habrías dejado vivir en una maldita mentira todos estos años. ―respondí con un profundo resentimiento, ella frunció levemente el ceño.

―Perdóname por no esperar a que terminaras de divertirte con Alice o a que te dieras cuenta de que tu estúpido plan era una tontería. Pero no me voy a disculpar por haberme enamorado de Jasper, era dulce, sincero, me amaba más allá de cualquier cosa, quizás era demasiado joven y estúpida para tomar decisiones acertadas, pero sé que amarlo no fue un error, porque mi primera vez fue con alguien que se preocupaba por mí lo suficiente para esperar a que yo estuviera lista, si hubiera sido como tú creías que fue, habría sido ebria y confundida, al lado de un imbécil que estaba dispuesto a acostarse con cualquier chica porque su novia lo dejo esa semana. Y esa carta debió enviarse el día en que me fui, pero tu padre las mantuvo escondidas hasta ahora, si las escribí fue porque no quería que vivieras en esa mentira toda tu vida, ni que te sintieras mal por como termino todo, pero en tu familia no se puede confiar en la lealtad de nadie. ―murmuró con seriedad y mirándome fijamente a los ojos, como si estuviera siendo completamente honesta, ahora ya no sabía si podía confiar en que lo fuera.

― ¿Mi padre las tenía? ―pregunté de pronto sorprendido por ese simple hecho.

―Sí, se las entregué el día en que me fui y le pedí que las enviara por mí, él prometió hacerlo. Pero de todos los errores, el de tu padre no es ni siquiera importante.

―Lo es para mí, si esta carta hubiera llegado antes, habría comenzado a odiarte antes, podría haberme casado con Alice y tener una vida lejos de ti. ―ella me miró fijamente.

―Si la hubieras amado, te habrías casado con ella sin importar nada. ―respondió sin alzar la voz o mostrarse molesta por hablar de ello.

―Podría haberla amado de no ser por ti. ―me levanté hasta quedar frente a ella, podía sentir su aliento contra mi piel. ―Pero me arruinaste la vida, Isabella. Sí, era un idiota por pensar que no estaba listo para estar contigo y que no era el momento adecuado, solo intentaba hacer las cosas bien, pero si hubiera sabido la clase de mujer que eras, no me habría preocupado en absoluto.

― ¿Qué clase de mujer soy según tú? ―preguntó tragando en seco y mirándome tan altanera como había sido las últimas semanas.

―La clase de mujer que usa a sus hijos para vengarse de otras personas. ―respondí ahora las cosas no estaban de su lado de la balanza y era su turno de aceptar la realidad.

―Te dije que no te acercaras a ellos cientos de veces, te lo advertí una y otra vez desde que llegué aquí. Si saliste lastimado ha sido tu culpa. ―respondió terca, pero pude ver una breve grieta en su armadura. ― ¿Al menos entiendes porque llegué a odiarte tanto? ¿Por qué necesitaba lastimarte con tanta intensidad? ―cuestiono con una voz más suave y mirándome a los ojos.

―Lo hice, pensé que era por los niños, por no haberme hecho cargo de ellos. Ahora simplemente no me importa, creo que solamente intentabas lastimarme porque es como eres en realidad, esto es quién eres. ―ella me miró como aquella noche en que habíamos salido y había mencionado lo de los carteles, estaba dolida y una parte de mi se vanaglorio de que así fuera. ―Mi madre siempre tuvo razón sobre ti, estás dispuesta a todo con tal de atrapar a un hombre, arriesgando incluso a tus hijos en el proceso y estoy seguro de que ya estás haciendo planes con Jasper, ¿lo convenciste de comprarte una gran casa? ¿De darle el apellido a tus bastardos? Seguro estás encantada con no tener que volver a trabajar y darte la vida perfecta con la fortuna de mi familia. ―su mano estaba a punto de estrellarse contra mi mejilla de nuevo, pero logré tomarla en el aire. ―No voy a permitir que le hagas lo mismo a él, voy a convencerlo de que haga una prueba de paternidad y luego si son sus hijos, que te los quite, ¿qué crees que piense un juez de una mujer como tú, a la que todos en el pueblo ven como una maldita zorra?, esos niños tendrían suerte de sacarte de sus vidas.

―Jasper jamás me alejaría de mis hijos. ―respondió con la voz temblorosa y sonreí inclinando mi rostro contra el suyo.

―Quizás no lo conoces como crees hacerlo. ―solté su mano y vi algo parecía al miedo en sus ojos, ella no iba a ser feliz así de fácil, no iba a largarse a hacer una vida con Jasper así de sencillo, no iba a dejarla tener la familia que quería, no cuando ella me había destrozado sin la menor culpa. ― ¿Qué crees que piense de ti cuando sepa que pasaste aquí la noche? ¿Qué tal cuando sepa la forma en que humillaste a nuestra madre al recordarle sus errores? No pareces el modelo de madre que quieres mostrarle, Isabella. Él puede haberte amado, pero no lo suficiente para sacrificar a sus hijos por ti.

―Intenta ponerlo en mi contra y te juro que lo que sientes ahora no se va a comparar con lo que sentirás cuando terminé contigo. ―exclamó furiosa, sonreí y camine de vuelta a la mesa, tome mi botella y la miré de nuevo.

― ¿Quieres jugar? Juguemos Isabella, veamos quien puede salir vivo de todo esto. ―murmuré mirándola con todo el resentimiento que tenía contra ella.

Estaba claro que ninguno estaba listo para dejar todo atrás, para perdonar y olvidar. Preferíamos destruirnos el uno al otro antes de aceptar la derrota.

Nos miramos por largo rato, sin decir nada, ella salió del apartamento golpeando con fuerza la puerta, no estaba todo dicho, nadie estaba dispuesto a ser el maduro en todo esto y quizás esa iba a ser nuestra ruina.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer**


	12. Asfixia

_**Bella POV**_

Regresé a casa de mi madre sintiéndome agotada, aún estaba oscuro afuera y lo niños no habían despertado, así que la casa estaba en completo silencio cuando entré a la sala, me deje caer sobre el sofá y de pronto la sensación de miedo que me embargo cuando mi padre me mando con Tía se apodero nuevamente de mí.

La magnitud de mis problemas estaba sofocándome, había metido a mis hijos en la boca del lobo al traerlos aquí y ahora no podía solo llevarlos conmigo al otro lado del mundo esperando que olvidaran a todas esas personas, conociéndolos a diario preguntarían donde estaba la abuela y porque no podíamos regresar a comer pastel con Sue.

Una gruesa lágrima inició una tormenta que no estaba lista para enfrentar, me había pasado los últimos seis años luchando por ellos, por darles una vida decente, lejos de este jodido pueblo, protegiéndolos del dolor que un rechazo podía generar y ahora era yo quien los había expuesto a todos los secretos que había enterrado.

― ¿Mamá? ―levanté la mirada hasta encontrarme con Elizabeth parada frente a las escaleras, estaba descalza y adormilada, pero supe que no había forma de ocultar el desastre en que me había convertido. Limpie mis mejillas mientras ella caminaba hasta llegar a mi lado, se subió al sillón y tomo mi rostro con sus pequeñas manos mirándome con preocupación. ― ¿Por qué lloras?

―Estoy bien, no es nada. ―murmuré sonriendo a medias y levantándome para tomarla en brazos, ella me miró con el ceño fruncido.

―Te fuiste en la noche. ―respondió con incredulidad. ― ¿Te perdiste? Yo también lloré cuando me perdí. ―exclamó con una mirada consternada, sonreí y asentí, entramos a mi vieja habitación donde James dormía plácidamente y la deje sobre la cama mientras me quitaba la chaqueta y los zapatos. ―Mami. ―la miré de nuevo, se había metido bajo las mantas al lado de su hermano y me miraba curiosa. ― ¿Iremos a comer papas fritas con Jasper? ―sonreí más tranquila, estaba por quedarse dormida de nuevo y aun así era imposible que la hiciera olvidar una invitación tan generosa.

―Claro, cariño. ―sus ojitos se abrían y cerraban intentando no caer en el sueño de nuevo, pero no tardó mucho en rendirse y acurrucarse cerca de James.

No podía llevarlos lejos de nuevo, merecían algo mejor que escondernos en alguna parte del mundo, necesitaba arreglar todo el embrollo en que me había metido porque ahora que lo conocían me sería imposible separarlos.

No fui capaz de volver a dormir, así que unas horas más tarde me levante a preparar el desayuno para todos, James bajo en cuanto el ruido de la cocina llamo su atención y unos minutos después Elizabeth lo siguió.

―Mamá ¿Por qué Edward llamó anoche? ―preguntó James sentado en uno de los bancos mirándome con insistencia, estaba claro que no le agradaba en absoluto y en ese momento yo tampoco le apreciaba demasiado.

― ¿Edward llamó anoche? ―exclamó mi pequeña rubia mirando a su hermano con insistencia y pude ver como su cabeza iba a máxima velocidad juntando las partes de la madrugada con la revelación de James. ― ¿Él te hizo llorar?

― ¿Edward te hizo llorar? ―de pronto dos pares de ojos me martillaban esperando explicaciones que pudieran creer y me vi acorralada.

―Lo que paso fue que Edward estaba perdido anoche y fui a buscarlo, pero terminamos perdidos los dos y por eso estaba llorando. ―murmuré sirviéndoles jugo de naranja y esperando que fuera suficiente para ellos. Cuando ambos se quedaron en silencio y comenzaron a comer solté un suspiro, al menos por ahora el tema quedaría olvidado.

Tía y René bajaron unos minutos después y saludaron a los niños con una sonrisa, René sirvió algo de café para cada una, Tía se sirvió huevo con tocino y mi madre opto por una tostada.

― ¿Tienen planes para hoy? ―preguntó René mirando a los niños, James la miró pensativo y sonrió asintiendo.

―Iremos a comer papas fritas con Jasper. ―anunció emocionado y Tía me miró sorprendida.

― ¿Jasper Cullen? ―ella lo sabía, apenas llegué a California le avise que Jasper llegaría pronto y evitaría que Charlie me quitara a mi bebé, claro que Jazz nunca apareció y yo lo había odiado un poco durante los últimos meses antes de que los niños nacieran.

―Sí, es amigo de mamá ¿lo conoces? ―preguntó Elizabeth sonriente y mirando a Tía curiosa, ambos tenían la intención de conocer tanto de mis viejos amigos como fuera posible.

―No, en realidad nunca le he visto, pero me encantaría conocerlo. ―respondió Tía mirándola con dulzura.

―La abuela lo conoce ¿verdad? ―exclamó Elizabeth con demasiada emoción para mi gusto.

―Sí, es un chico encantador. ―respondió mi madre con una sonrisa sincera. ―Tenía una sonrisa muy parecida a la tuya y estaba obsesionado con ser un uniformado. ―añadió con dulzura, mi madre había querido a los chicos como si fueran parte de la familia y podía imaginar que los recuerdos del pasado le traían paz.

― ¿Él también es policía? ―preguntó James mirándome con curiosidad, negué tomando algo de café y sus ojitos reflejaron su decepción.

―Oh no, Jasper se fue a la marina cuando tenía veinte años. ―aclaró mi madre rápidamente y James la miro con los ojo llenos de preguntas.

― ¿Edward también estaba ahí? ―preguntó Elizabeth logrando que su hermano la mirara con el ceño fruncido, estaba claro que ella le había tomado cariño a Edward y quería que James también lo hiciera.

―No, Edward nunca estuvo interesado en esas cosas. ―respondió René logrando que Elizabeth hiciera un puchero.

―Entonces ¿dónde estaba Edward? ―preguntó esperando una explicación sobre su paradero ante de conocerlo.

―Edward fue a la universidad, si debo ser honesta todos creían que volvería casado con la hija de los Brandon. ―murmuró mirando a Tía como si estuvieran charlando solo ellas dos, olvidando completamente que tenía a dos niños impresionables frente a ella.

― ¿Quién es ella? ―preguntó Elizabeth con el ceño fruncido y James la miro molesto.

―Íbamos a hablar de Jasper, no de Edward. ―respondió James de forma acusatoria.

―De acuerdo, basta. No vamos a hablar de ninguno de los Cullen, iremos a que tomen una ducha y luego llamaremos a Garrett, él debe echarlos de menos. ―respondí poniéndome de pie y deteniendo la conversación de una vez. Con un suspiró derrotado bajaron de sus bancos y fuimos a la habitación dejando a Tía y René hablando sobre qué harían mientras nosotros salíamos con Jasper.

Tocaron a la puerta y ambos se sentaron en un escalón a esperar por mí mientras atendía a quien fuera que estaba ahí, apenas su bonita sonrisa apareció frente a nosotros escuche los pasos apresurados de cada uno para bajar los escalones y llegar a mi lado.

―Hola. ―susurró con una carcajada escondida tras una mirada curiosa al verlos en pijama.

―No creí que estarías aquí tan temprano. ―respondí observando los ansiosos ojos de los niños en medio de ambos.

―Lo siento, solo olvide que no todos tienen el horario de la base. ―explicó con un toque divertido en su voz y se agacho para saludar a los niños que tenían demasiada energía en ese momento. ―De acuerdo, veamos si recuerdo sus nombres. ―los miró pensativo y señalo a James. ―Tú eres James y tú Elizabeth. ―mi pequeña rubia se sonrojo cuando los ojos de Jasper se posaron en ella y puse los ojos en blanco, era como verme a mí misma diez años atrás.

―Puedes pasar y esperar en la sala. ―sugerí cuando sentí su mirada sobre mi pijama nada provocadora.

―En realidad, iré a revisar a Edward primero. ―murmuró levándose de nuevo y mirándome algo más serio. ―Volveré en una hora ¿de acuerdo?

―De acuerdo. ―respondieron las personitas frente a mí y subieron las escaleras hasta mi vieja habitación.

―Te veré en una hora. ―susurré mirando sus profundos ojos azules y él me dedico una sonrisa sincera.

Jasper se alejó por el jardín de la entrada y cerré la puerta para seguir a mis hijos al segundo piso, pero me encontré con la mirada de Tía y René desde la puerta de la cocina y los ojitos curiosos de James y Elizabeth en el pasillo frente a las escaleras.

Tenía el cuerpo tenso y las manos fijas en la perilla de la puerta, intentando no pensar en las amenazas de Edward, pero resultaba inevitable él estaba dolido y tenía razones suficientes para odiarme, probablemente le diría a Jasper todo lo que me había jurado decirle y la verdad era que me aterraban las consecuencias de mis propios actos.

Suspiré pesadamente esperando lo mejor y subí las escaleras ignorando mi corazón que latía desbocado y mi falta de aliento, no iba a dejar que el miedo me controlara de nuevo, ya no era esa chica, no podía derrumbarme por las crueles palabras de Edward Cullen.

 _ **Edward POV**_

Había visto el amanecer con la botella vacía a mi lado y su carta en mis manos, la niebla por el alcohol comenzaba a disiparse, dándole paso al dolor de cabeza y los maldito recuerdos agolpándose en mi mente, la noche de la fiesta ella había ido directamente a Jasper, las llamadas cuando iba tarde se redujeron al final de aquel verano…

Dos toques en la puerta rompieron mi burbuja, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie en ese momento, así que ignore los toques hasta que se detuvieron, pero entonces el ruido de unas llaves y la puerta siendo abierta me hicieron levantar la mirada.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―pregunté con la garganta seca y sin intención de detenerlo de sentarse a mi lado.

―Quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien. ―murmuró colocando la botella vacía sobre la mesa. ―No creo que ahogarte en alcohol sea la forma de superar esto, Edward.

―Si tienes una mejor manera me encantaría escucharla. ―respondí burlón y lancé la carta sobre la mesa. ―Pero hablar con ella no funciono y hablar contigo tampoco ayudó mucho, así que nos quedamos sin opciones.

― ¿Hablaste realmente con ella? ―preguntó sin mostrar mayor emoción en su voz, recordé mis palabras de la noche anterior, pero la idea de restregarle que Bella había estado conmigo unas horas atrás ya no sonaba tan tentadora, sino más bien triste y desesperado. ―O solo le gritaste como la última vez.

―No deberías ponerte de su lado, tenía razón la última vez y la tengo ahora. ―respondí molesto. ―Fue ella quien le mintió a todo el mundo, ha estado usando a los niños para arreglar su vida y ya que no funciono conmigo ahora lo va a intentar contigo. ―Jasper suspiró pesadamente y se recargo en el sofá detrás de nosotros.

―No estoy defendiéndola, estuvo mal al mentirte sobre la paternidad de los niños. ―susurró mirándome de reojo, pero no entendía cómo podía hablar de ella como si no le quemara por dentro, como podía siquiera nombrarla sin sentirse traicionado, porque yo estaba volviéndome loco intentando descifrar las acciones de Isabella durante los últimos seis años. ―Y no me pidas que tome un lado porque tú eres mi hermano, pero esos niños son mis hijos y no puedo fingir que no están ahí. ―bufé sonriendo de lado y lo miré finalmente.

― _Tus hijos._ ―murmuré con un toque de reproche en mi voz, la verdad era que no quería pensar en los rostros de los niños, no podía imaginar ver a Elizabeth de nuevo y ver a Jasper levantarla en brazos o a James colgándose de su cuello, mientras lo llamaban papá. ― ¿Al menos estás seguro de que son tuyos? Porque hace no mucho yo podía jurar que eran míos. ―añadí sarcástico y cargado de resentimiento.

―No tuve dudas desde el momento en que leí su carta. ―lo miré ahora sorprendido y curioso por saber que diría su carta. ―Así como estoy seguro de que no intentas castigarla por los niños, sino por mí. ―murmuró mirándome con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa.

―Al menos tengo razones para querer lastimarla, ella me dejo destrozado por simple diversión. ―quería odiarla a ella y quería odiarlo a él, y quizás por eso era tan jodidamente doloroso, porque no podía hacerlo realmente.

―Como dije, no voy a tomar un lado entre ustedes dos, no es mi deber arreglar sus problemas, son dos adultos que siguen comportándose como niños de preparatoria. Ella no va a ceder, va a seguir jurando que te odia y tú ahora estás en el mismo modo defensivo que ella. Así que van a seguir peleando hasta que estén viejos y no puedan arreglar las cosas. ―respondió con el tono de nuestros padres cuando nos reprendían al ser pequeños y quise gritarle que este no era un problema de preparatoria, pero estaba demasiado cansado para iniciar una discusión.

―Tomaras un lado cuando ella te pida que formen una feliz familia los cuatro. ―murmuré deseando tener algo más de alcohol en la casa.

Si decidían formar una familia yo no era nadie para detenerlos y aunque me doliera podía ver en los ojos de Jasper cuando la nombraba que no había odio o resentimiento hacia ella, en realidad aun la amaba y si había conocido a los niños seguramente ya los amaría también, era imposible estar cerca de ellos y no desear pertenecer a su familia.

―Es difícil negarse a su sonrisa. ―añadí recordando la dulce chica que solía ser Isabella, la adolescente sonriente que rompía las reglas de Charlie a escondidas y tropezaba hasta con el viento, extrañaba a esa chica. ―Lo que no entiendo es cómo pudiste irte al otro lado del país cuando la amabas tanto. ―sonreí burlón y le miré fijamente. ―Quizás solo querías acostarte con ella y la convenciste de que la amabas.

―Nunca estuvo en mis planes aprovecharme de Bella. ―respondió con un tono menos amable que la última vez. ―Sabía que al irme estaba dándole oportunidad a cualquiera que quisiera estar con ella y creí que ella estaba esperando que el idiota que seguía retrasando su tiempo juntos, tomara la oportunidad.

― ¿Ahora vas a decirme que te fuiste para que pudiéramos estar juntos? ―pregunté irónico y enojado, era una excusa bastante pobre y patética viniendo de él. ―Muy egocéntrico de tu parte pensar que solo si tú no estabas en la ecuación yo podría estar con ella. ―añadí mirando la maldita botella vacía.

―Bella no es la clase de chica que se acuesta con varios chicos a la vez. ―murmuró y por su postura y tono de voz supe que lo estaba poniendo de mal humor. ―Pero cuando me fui no pensé en que solo así podrías estar con ella, me fui porque no soportaba que ella se diera cuenta de que estaba enamorada de ti. Amaba a Bella con cada fibra de mi ser, pero en el fondo sabía que ella te había amado a ti primero. ―fruncí el ceño mirándolo de reojo y luego de un largo silencio soltó un suspiro. ―No estoy dispuesto a cometer el mismo error esta vez.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?

―Ahora mismo estás furioso con ella y seguramente encontraran la manera de golpearse el uno al otro por un tiempo, pero en el fondo sigues tan enamorado de ella como cuando eras un adolescente y cuando te des cuenta de eso, estaré listo para luchar por ella. Pero ahora debo irme, tengo una cita, con una preciosa rubia de ojos azules y su celoso hermano, para comer papas fritas. ―explicó mientras se ponía de pie.

Mientras la imagen de ellos cuatro siendo una feliz familia aparecía en mi mente, Jasper salió del apartamento, dejándome con un nudo en la garganta y un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Tenía derecho de odiar a Isabella, no podía juzgarme por querer lastimarla como ella lo había hecho conmigo, sin embargo, si Jasper tenía razón y seguía estando enamorado de ella, me odiaría aún más por dejarla ir una vez más.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer**


	13. La cruda verdad

_**Bella POV**_

Pasaron tres horas más antes de que Jasper llegara a la casa de nuevo, había arreglado a los niños con petos de mezclilla, tenis blancos y una camiseta del mismo color debajo, el clima era lo suficientemente bueno para no tener que colocarles un suéter encima, pero procuré llevar unas chaquetas conmigo por si acaso.

Yo había optado por un sencillo pantalón de mezclilla que me quedaba holgado de la parte baja, lo doble hasta unos centímetros por encima del talón y me coloque unos tenis blancos y una blusa negra de tirantes.

No sabía que podría haberle dicho Edward, pero los nervios me habían hecho cambiarme al menos cinco veces, cuestionándome si el vestirme provocativa lo haría pensar que era verdad lo que sea que su hermano le hubiera dicho o si ocultarme en quince capaz de ropa lo haría pensar que pretendía ocultar quien era realmente, al final una parte de mí solo estaba arreglándose para que él me viera bonita.

Era extraño, con el pasar de los años mi ropa se había vuelto ajustada y me hacía sentir atractiva, pero con Jasper no quería que me viera como una mujer sexy o atrevida, solo quería encontrar a la chica que él conocía, él era la única persona que me había hecho sentir divertida, inteligente, bonita…

El tiempo que estuve a su lado fue la última vez que me sentí yo misma y mi nueva ropa no se sentía como algo que usaría y mi vieja ropa tampoco, estaba comenzando a perder la razón.

―James y Elizabeth están muy emocionados por conocer a Jasper. ―di un pequeño salto frente al espejo de mi habitación cuando Tía hablo desde la puerta. ―Elizabeth le preguntó si podía conseguirle un perrito y James está consiguiendo información de su tiempo en la marina. ―suspiré quitando la mirada del rostro curioso de Tía.

―Han estado así todo el verano, cualquier persona nueva les causa interés. ―murmuré evadiendo el tema. Miré mi atuendo una vez más, llevaba veinte minutos repitiendo que en cinco minutos estaría abajo. Tía seguía en la puerta mirándome con una ceja alzada, suspiré y me aleje del espejo. ―Se los diré, solo no creo que sea hoy. ―añadí tomando una chaqueta para mí también.

―En realidad estaba pensando en la chiquilla que llego a mi casa clamando que un tal Jasper Cullen llegaría buscarla pronto. ―me detuve a mirarla sorprendida por su divertida sonrisa. ―La misma que corría a su habitación a buscar algo para cambiarse cada que tocaban a la puerta. ―comprendí entonces a donde iba con todo esto. ―Ahora entiendo a que venía tanto alboroto.

―Ya estoy muy nerviosa con esta salida, Tía. ―susurré sentándome en la orilla de la cama con mi bolsa y las chaquetas en mi regazo. ―No me necesito recordar lo loca que estaba por Jasper Cullen. ―ella sonrió genuinamente y se sentó a mi lado.

―De acuerdo, pero si quieres mi opinión, estoy segura de que Jasper Cullen está igual de loco por esa chiquilla. ―la miré sorprendida y suspiré pesadamente. ―Quizás él también se cambió veinte veces para venir a buscarte.

―Esto no es una cita. ―murmuré convencida, esto era una forma para que se acercara a los niños, nada más.

―Por supuesto, quien llevaría a los niños a una primera cita. ―exclamó como si en verdad estuviera escandalizada, no pude evitar sonreír divertida. Un largo silencio se apodero de nosotras y finalmente suspiré derrotada.

―Estoy aterrada, no sé qué van a pensar los niños cuando sepan que es su padre. No tengo idea de cómo comportarme a su alrededor y con todo lo que hice este verano no sé ni que impresión tendrá él de mí en realidad, en especial después de hablar con Edward. ―confesé y aunque no era todo lo que tenía que quitarme de encima, si sentía un peso menos.

―Han tenido esa vieja foto con ellos desde hace años, seguramente ya tienen una ligera idea de quien es él. ―exclamó rodeándome por los hombros con una voz maternal. ―Creo que les cae bien, así que puedes quitar eso de la lista. ―sonreí a medias. ―Olvídate de Edward y de todo lo que ha ocurrido este verano, incluso de todo lo que te hizo irte de este pueblo en primer lugar. Por esta tarde imagina que nada de eso ocurrió y solo diviértete con los niños y con el atractivo marino que seguro tiene su uniforme guardado en casa. ―murmuró guiñándome un ojo y me reí genuinamente como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

―No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso. ―exclamé mirándola con tanto cariño como era posible de hacerlo.

―Anda, llevan veinte minutos esperando por ti en la entrada. ―asentí, solté todo el aire contenido y me puse de pie.

―Gracias, Tía. ―susurré, ella asintió con una sonrisa y me aleje por el pasillo.

Baje las escaleras apresurada, no quería echarme para atrás ahora, apenas salí de la casa me encontré con Jasper charlando con los niños al lado de una camioneta diferente a la que había visto los últimos días.

―Hola. ―exclamó dejando a Elizabeth en el piso y mirándome con una sonrisa, su ropa también era diferente a la que traía esa mañana, quizás Tía tenía razón.

―Hola. ―murmuré acercándome a ellos, Jasper abrió la puerta de atrás y dos asientos para niños aparecieron en mi campo de visión. Con bastante eficiencia subió a ambos a sus asientos y los aseguro también, una vez la puerta estuvo cerrada me miró de nuevo con una sonrisa. Levanté una ceja sorprendida y él se acercó a mi lado.

―Es rentada, fui a buscar los asientos para niños a la plaza y no entraban bien en el auto de mis padres, así que tuve que conseguir algo más. ―sonreí ante su larga explicación, verlo tan nervioso como lo estaba yo me relajo un poco. No quise hacerlo sentir mal mencionando que pudimos simplemente ir en mi auto, así que solo asentí y subí al asiento del copiloto.

Dio la vuelta al auto y subió a mi lado con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, me puse el cinturón mientras él arrancaba la camioneta, encendí la radio intentando cubrir el tenso silencio entre nosotros, una balada en una voz muy familiar rompió la tensión, pero solo unos segundos pues la canción estaba llegando a su final y la siguiente era una canción más rápida y divertida que a Elizabeth pareció gustarle.

― ¿Podemos tener esa canción, mamá? ―exclamó mi sonriente pequeña, los niños no comprendían del todo como conseguía las canciones que les gustaban de la radio, solo sabían que podía tenerlas en mi teléfono cuando llegáramos a casa y eso era suficiente para ellos.

―La buscaremos al llegar a casa. ―Elizabeth sonrió encantada, James por otro lado estaba muy enfocado en observar fijamente a Jasper como para ponerle atención a su hermana.

― ¿A dónde vamos? ―exclamó mi pequeño mirando al hombre que le resultaba tan interesante, las palabras de Tía hicieron eco en mi cabeza, quizás ellos ya tenían una idea de quien podía ser Jasper y eso de alguna manera me ponía más nerviosa.

―Primero compraremos algo de comer y luego iremos al viejo mirador a las orillas del pueblo. ―respondió Jasper con una breve mirada a los niños que paso rápidamente a mí. Levanté una ceja al comprender que íbamos a ese mirador y él me dedico esa encantadora sonrisa que me llevo a esa noche de inmediato, sentí mis mejillas colorearse y él volvió la mirada a la carretera.

― ¿Estás bien, mami? ―la mirada de mis dos pequeños estaba sobre mí ahora y solo pude sonreírles para tranquilizarlos.

Pasamos al sitio más cercano al mirador, la vieja cafetería donde aún vendían papas fritas, hamburguesas y malteadas, el lugar tenía las mismas sillas y los mismos menús, era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado por ese sitio.

Tomamos una mesa y nos dieron dos menús, James se sentó a mi lado para alcanzar a ver lo que el lugar ofrecía para comer y Elizabeth eligió el sitio junto a Jasper.

―Quiero una malteada de fresa, como esa. ―exclamó mi pequeña señalando el menú con una sonrisa ilusionada. ―Y papas con cátsup.

―Yo quiero papas sin cátsup y una malteada de chocolate. ―continuó mi pequeño dejando bastante en claro que no quería compartir papas con Elizabeth, sonreí consciente de porque lo hacía.

Cuando la mesera se acerco a nosotros no pude evitar volver a rememorar aquello noche, Jasper siempre fue atractivo y las chicas del pueblo no eran ciegas, ahora con su rostro más maduro y su cuerpo más marcado, era un imán para atraer mujeres, cosa que no paso desapercibida para nadie en la mesa cuando la mesera le sonrió descaradamente.

― ¿Están listos para ordenar? ―Jasper miro el menú vagamente y asintió ganándose una sonrisa coqueta de la chica que según su etiqueta se llamaba María, pelirroja, con rasgos finos y un cuerpo alargado por su ajustado uniforme.

―Queremos cuatro ordenes de papas fritas, dos hamburguesas sencillas, una malteada de fresa y una de chocolate. ―estaba tan enfocada en fulminar a la preciosa María que ni siquiera me molesto que ordenara por todos nosotros. De todas maneras, esa había sido mi orden toda la vida.

― ¿Algo más? ―exclamó mirándolo de reojo mientras anotaba todo en su libreta.

― ¿Quiere algo de beber, Bella? ―la pregunta me hizo desviar la mirada de aquella mujer que estaba claro que si Jasper no estuviera acompañado ya lo habría invitado a salir.

―Una Coca-Cola. ―murmuré sin siquiera mirar el menú, él sonrió y tomo ambos menús para entregárselos a María.

―Que sean dos. Todo para llevar, por favor. ―la mujer asintió y desapareció por el pasillo rumbo a la cocina.

― ¿Qué hay en el mirador? ―murmuró James curioso mirando a Jasper con interés.

―No mucho, en realidad. Pero puedes ver todo el pueblo desde ahí. ―explicó Jasper con una sonrisa sincera y mirando a mi pequeño con toda la atención del mundo. Solo entonces me di cuenta de lo mucho que James se parecía a Jasper cuando fruncía el ceño o cuando sonreía.

―Ya no me gusta aquí, mamá. ―murmuró James regresando a su posición mirándome con el ceño fruncido. ―Es más bonito en casa.

― ¿Dónde es su casa? ―preguntó Jasper con cierta confusión en su rostro.

―En Los Angeles. ―exclamó Elizabeth sonriente. ―Ahí hay una playa calientita todo el año y podemos ir a jugar al parque todos los días, también nuestros amigos están ahí, la tía Jane y el tío Garrett, y todos nuestros juguetes están ahí también. ―habían estado tan felices con recorrer el pueblo que ni se me había pasado por la mente que extrañarían la casa.

―Supongo que ya vieron la horrible playa que hay aquí ¿verdad? ―exclamó Jasper con una sonrisa divertida y Elizabeth arrugo la nariz, pero su hermano se le adelanto a responder.

―Solo estuvo caliente un día y ya nunca más. ―murmuró James enfurruñado. ―Y no podemos jugar en el parque porque tenemos que usar mucha ropa de frío. ―Jasper lo miró como si comprendiera su predicamento. ―Y ese hombre Edward nos sigue para todos lados.

―A mí sí me agrada Edward. ―exclamó una muy ofendida Elizabeth cruzándose de brazos en su asiento. ―Me salvo cuando me perdí.

―No es verdad, Garrett y yo te salvamos, él iba a llevarte lejos. ―murmuró James con el rostro muy serio. ―Solo está intentando robarse a Liz y a mamá. ―añadió mirando a Jasper. ―Ya le dije que no puede quedarse con nosotros, pero él no lo entiende.

―Un momento ¿Cuándo hablaste con Edward? ―exclamé sorprendida de a donde estaba yendo su historia.

―El día que fuiste de fiesta con la tía Jane, la abuela y Tía nos llevaron a comer a la plaza y James le dijo cosas feas a Edward. ―respondió Elizabeth con las mejillas sonrojadas.

―No le dije cosas feas, le dije que no es nuestro papá y que debía dejar de confundirte. ―Jasper estaba ahí solo mirando al par de niños que habían pasado de la alegría de salir al enojo absoluto.

En general, así era mi vida con ellos y ya estaba acostumbrada a que de la nada encontraran una razón para discutir entre ellos.

―Pero él está en la foto de papá, tú no quieres aceptarlo porque odias a Edward. ―sentí un golpe en el estomago al comprender la confusión a la que James se refería, esto era lo que quería evitar, que ellos dos tuvieran una idea incorrecta sobre quien era su padre, no quería que salieran lastimados, una cosa era lo que pasaba entre Edward, Jasper y yo, y otra muy diferente lo que estaba dispuesta a dejar ver a los niños.

―Exacto, estaba en la foto de papá, pero no es papá. ―murmuró James recargándose en la mesa, justo en ese momento la mesera llego con el paquete de comida para llevar. ―Mamá, dile a Elizabeth que Edward no es nuestro papá. ―se me encogió el corazón al ver los mofletes sonrojados de Liz y sus ojitos desesperados, era mi culpa, si ella salía lastimada era mi culpa.

―Liz, cariño. ―Jasper comprendió la situación, así que se le entrego el dinero a la mesera para que se fuera y nos dejara solos. ―Edward no es su papá. ―sus ojitos me miraron como si acabara de romperle el corazón y sentí que se me caía el mundo a pedazos.

―Nunca tenemos papá. ―exclamó dolida con sus ojitos llenándose de lágrimas. ―No hay papá en casa y no hay papá aquí, yo encontré uno y tú quieres quitármelo porque no les agrada ni a ti, ni a James.

―No, cariño. ―pero ya estaba llorando a mares y al verse incapaz de escapar se resguardo en el pecho de Jasper para no tener que verme. ―Elizabeth, cariño.

―No, tú eres mala. ―exclamó sollozante escondida en el cuello de Jasper, éste estaba confundido y se limitaba a abrazar a la pequeña en sus brazos para consolarla.

Todo esto era mi culpa, los había dejado expuestos al traerlos aquí y dejar que convivieran con todo mi pasado, sin darme cuenta me volví esa adolescente inmadura de nuevo, sin pensar que ahora no solo yo saldría lastimada, sino ellos también.

Se suponía que fuera la barra de seguridad de mis hijos, no la causante de su dolor.

― ¿Por qué no vamos al mirador? Será más privado que este lugar. ―murmuró Jasper mirándome apenado, asentí al notar las miradas sobre nosotros y salimos del local en silencio.

Jasper acomodo a Elizabeth en su lugar, mientras ella seguía sin querer mirarme. Condujo durante diez minutos más y nos detuvimos en aquel viejo mirador, ayude a bajar a James, Jasper ayudo a Elizabeth y nos sentamos en la parte trasera de la camioneta.

―Elizabeth. ―ella evito mi mirada y suspiré apenada. ―Cariño, la única razón por la que les di esa foto, fue porque olvide todas las demás en casa de la abuela cuando me fui y no tenía una foto de su padre solo de todas maneras. No creí que pensarías que Edward era tu papá. ―ella me miró con el ceño fruncido desde la esquina de la camioneta.

― ¿Entonces no tenemos papá? ―susurró con la nariz roja por tanto llorar y los ojitos brillantes por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de nuevo.

―En esa foto había dos personas, cariño. ―ella asintió conteniendo sus ganas de llorar. ―Uno de ellos era Edward y el otro era Jasper. ―ella volvió a asentir, miré de reojo a Jasper y éste asintió dándome valor, suspiré y decidí que no podía seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, si no les decía la verdad de una buena vez, corría el riesgo de volver a lastimarlos. ―Yo no les mentí, en esa foto estaba su padre, solo que no era Edward. ―por unos segundos se quedo pensativa y luego levanto la mirada hasta el rostro de Jasper.

―Sabía que eras tú. ―la exclamación emocionada de James nos sorprendió a todos y se levantó para acercarse a Jasper con una sonrisa y rodear su cuello con sus pequeños brazos. Jazz se quedó petrificado un segundo y luego lo abrazo de vuelta con una sonrisa emocionada apareciendo en su rostro.

― ¿Jasper es papá? ―murmuró Liz aun consternada, asentí y ella asintió también, pero no se levantó a abrazarle, ni lo miro de nuevo, solo se quedo ahí sentada sosteniendo su malteada.

James decidió que necesitaba contarle toda su vida a Jasper para que supiera absolutamente todo de él hasta el día en que se conocieron, Jazz le ponía toda la atención del mundo incluso a los pequeños detalles que para James resultaban vitales en su vida. Pero Elizabeth puso su distancia, entendía que era demasiado que procesar para una niña de cinco años, prácticamente acababa de perder un padre y yo quería imponerle uno que ella no había elegido, así que respetamos su decisión de mantenerse alejada de ellos.

Al regresar a casa Elizabeth seguía triste y James saltaba de felicidad haciendo planes con Jasper para que le contara como era la Marina, ambos entraron a la casa dejándonos a solas en la puerta.

―No quería que se enterara así, hubiera preferido prepararlos para la noticia. ―murmuré apenada, Jasper asintió y tomo mi mano con gentileza.

―Todo va a estar bien, solo dale tiempo. ―lo miré consternada al borde del llanto.

―No puedo evitar sentirme culpable, si ella salió lastimada fue por mi culpa, deje que se ilusionara con Edward cuando debí decirle desde el primer día quien era su padre. ―exclamé ansiosa. ―Quizás Edward tiene razón, soy una pésima madre que fue capaz de exponer a su hijos para su propio beneficio.

―No eres una pésima madre, esos niños te adoran, James me ha contado todo lo que hacían en casa, ellos han sido muy felices a tu lado y de alguna manera encontraste la forma de salir adelante por tu cuenta, los padres siempre cometen errores, cariño.

― ¿Cómo puedes no odiarme cuando por mi culpa Elizabeth no ha querido aceptar que eres su padre? ―exclamé frustrada.

―Nunca podría odiarte, Isabella. ―susurró acariciando mi mejilla y clavando su mirada en la mía. ―Eres la madre de mis hijos, los elegiste sobre el resto del mundo, aun cuando sabías que sería difícil estando sola. ―sus palabras me aceleraron el corazón y quise hacer lo mismo que Elizabeth y buscar consuelo en sus brazos. ―Y si eso no fuera suficiente, fuiste mi primer amor, uno que por más que he intentado sacarme del pecho me ha sido imposible. ―inclino su cabeza recargando su frente sobre la mía y dando un paso más cerca de mí. ―Soy incapaz de odiarte, porque cada fibra de mi cuerpo me grita que te amo cien veces más de lo que te ame hace seis años, porque cada que te veo con nuestros hijos mi corazón se hincha de orgullo. ―acaricio mi nariz con la suya, cerré los ojos y sentí su aroma envolverme entera, Jasper siempre tenía las palabras correctas.

―Te dije que elegirías un lado. ―di un salto de sorpresa y el cuerpo entero de Jasper se tensó, nos separamos casi de inmediato y observamos al hombre frente a nosotros, estaba profundamente herido y no podía culparlo, si Elizabeth no hubiera tenido la reacción que había tenido probablemente yo también estaría a la defensiva aún y querría continuar con mi patética venganza, pero ahora nada valía lo suficiente comparado con el dolor que acababa de provocarle a mi hija.

―Edward…

―Espero formen una feliz familia. ―murmuró mirando a Jasper furioso y dando la vuelta para regresar a su auto.

―Debería ir a buscarlo. ―murmuró Jasper cuando Edward salió disparado por la carretera, asentí y él se alejó por el camino de la entrada para subirse a la camioneta y salir detrás de su hermano.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Note que muchas sugerían una prueba de ADN para saber quien es el padre de los niños, quería aclarar que no hay necesidad de eso, Bella nunca estuvo con Edward, los niños son de Jasper.**


End file.
